


War of Hearts

by Kayani_Iriel



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: A/B/O With Agency, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Eventual Smut, Fairshaw, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Slow Burn, Touring a Country, disguises, not your typical A/B/O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 49,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28401969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayani_Iriel/pseuds/Kayani_Iriel
Summary: Anduin Wrynn, the King of Stormwind, had two problems: never let anyone know he's an Omega, and keep his distance from his childhood crush, Wrathion, who happens to be an Alpha. On a trip to Boralus to acquaint himself with the cultures and customs, keeping the handsome dragon at arm's length seems nearly impossible.Can Anduin manage to secure a lover who will see him as a person first, and not an Omega prize to be claimed?AU, Canon Divergance after the Zandalari Treasury run and before Shadows Rising.
Relationships: Flynn Fairwind/Mathias Shaw, Wrathion/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 93
Kudos: 146





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First: Many thanks to my lovely betas, JaguarMirror and Mice. Really really, I appreciate your help.
> 
> Second: This story does not contain: forced mating, dubcon, knotting, mpreg, or submissive Omegas. That's not my thing, so I didn't write any of that into the story. If it's your thing, that's totally cool, just be aware that it's not in this story. I don't want someone spending a lot of time reading this thing (it's a beast) and get to the end and be disappointed I didn't cover the kink they were really looking for.
> 
> Third: Song title from Ruelle's War of Hearts. [Check out the acoustic version](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q5paJrsIkqg)
> 
> Fourth: The Fairshaw in this (as in Mathias and Flynn together) is in chapters 3, 8, 12. However, their relationship pops up and impacts the story enough I felt it only fair to include them as a pairing.

King Anduin Wrynn moved a juhui piece, then sat back in the chair, staring at it, but not seeing. His mind was wandering, as it often did in the evenings. Master Mathias Shaw had been by with an updated SI:7 booklet on Alpha and Omega information, and Anduin had only been able to take a few minutes to leaf through it before he was supposed to appear at dinner. Before he could escape and come back to his study, Wrathion had cornered him with the suggestion of a game of jihui, and it would have been rude to refuse. So there he sat, in the dragon’s small rooms, staring at the board, and counting the minutes until they were finished.

“Your thoughts seem elsewhere, King Anduin.” Wrathion’s elegant fingers picked up a piece and moved, putting Anduin at a disadvantage.

“I’m sorry, Advisor,” he responded, with the same formal tone. He moved a token. “My mind has been occupied. I’ve had a number of interesting conversations today, and I keep going back to them.”

“Would it be wrong to say that perhaps a certain red-haired spymaster and _his_ conversation are what you’re thinking of?”

Anduin shivered at the cold tone in the dragon’s words, but didn’t let it show on his face. “Master Shaw and I did meet today, and I have information from him to review. It has been on my mind,” he acknowledged.

“Like a mating claim? Planning on taking up with him?” Wrathion moved another piece and sat back, red eyes stormy.

Anduin met the gaze, his brow furrowed. “What?”

“He stinks of Alpha every time he’s here. Is he looking to claim you? It would be a good move on his part, claiming the Omega High King of the Alliance.”

Anduin sat, still, with his mouth open. “How did you-?”

“In my true form I can scent you. My sense of smell is more sensitive than any Alpha or Omega, or a worgen. Remember when I arrived from a visit to Blackrock last month? You greeted me, and I scented you, although it was very subtle.”

“I take a potion to suppress it,” Anduin admitted, choosing not to mention what else the potion did. He didn’t think Wrathion would understand the need to keep his heat in check, or his necessity to tamp down on his desire for the good-looking black dragon. He couldn’t afford the distractions at the moment.

“Why?” Wrathion tilted his head.

“Because it’s not public knowledge I’m an Omega, and I’d like to keep it that way. Too many people view us as weak and easy to manipulate. If my people, or the people of the Alliance, were aware, they’d expect that I’d cede control to any powerful Alpha that claimed me. And I can’t have them thinking that,” Anduin said, leaning his elbows on the game table. “Once I take a consort, or marry, it’s different. But until I figure out what I want, it’s easier to keep it hidden.”

“I find the idea of a weak Omega waiting at home for the big, strong Alpha to do all the hard work a strange one. I realize it’s very common, but it’s never made sense to me. You are perfectly capable of leading your people. You’re a distinguished priest, a competent fighter, and excel at diplomacy. You are everything your people need.”

Anduin shrugged. “I think people would consider me weak regardless. I’ve heard the Kul Tirans do it differently, although I haven’t much to go on yet.”

“Your mortal conventions are so strange. You view Alphas like your father as paragons of manhood, Omegas like yourself as weak, and there’s Alphas like King Greymane, who never took an Omega bondmate. Why did he choose to marry a woman and sire children?”

“I don’t know. My father ultimately did the same.” Anduin traced a line on the board with a fingertip.

“Didn’t he-”

“If he did, he never told me. I suspect he took lovers, but I never asked. I’m not sure I want to know if he bonded to someone.”

The chair creaked as Wrathion shifted in it. “Alpha or Omega dragons are extremely rare. Most of us simply find ourselves in other relationships because it’s possible to go hundreds of years and not meet your opposite. When you do…” He trailed off.

Anduin looked up, seeing the dragon staring into the distance. “What?”

“We have an overwhelming reaction when we do; one that’s difficult to deny. The desire to be together is strong; the urge to mate and claim and bond is hard to control. Even here, it’s challenging.”

“Why? There are no dragons here.”

“You’re here.”

“But I’m human.”

Wrathion looked at him, locking his gaze on Anduin’s. The heat in it hit the young king, almost a physical blow. He felt himself grow warm, and a tide of desire rose up, only to disappear the next moment. Of course. The potion.

“You’re human, but I can take a similar form. We take your kind as lovers all the time. We’re compatible. And you’re an Omega. You are difficult to ignore, my king.”

Anduin opened his mouth, found it dry, and licked his lips. He didn’t miss the dragon’s eyes flick down to watch. “Oh. I’m sorry?”

“You needn’t be, it’s not something you can help. I have excellent control, and it’s made easier by your _potion_ keeping your scent minimized.” He spat out the word like it tasted bitter. “I find it only a problem when Spymaster Shaw comes by. I dislike the idea of another Alpha coming after you, Anduin.”

The young king stiffened. “We aren’t courting, _Advisor_. You have no claim on me. When I take a lover, it will be someone of my choosing, Alpha or not.”

“Would you rather I didn’t accompany you to Boralus, so you can have your tryst?”

“I’m not involved with Mathias. He’s seeing someone else, someone you’ll most likely meet in Boralus. Unless you’d prefer to stay here and sulk?” Anduin realized he was leaning over the juhui board, hands fisted on the surface.

Wrathion arched an eyebrow. “Maybe they’ll invite you to join them.”

“ _Wrathion_!” He’d had enough and stood. Stomping over to the door, he flung it open. “We leave at ten, be in the council room with your things. If you’re not there, I’ll assume you’d rather feel sorry for yourself here. Alone.”

He stepped out and slammed the door behind him. Striding down the hallway, he ignored the guards patrolling the corridors and the glances they gave him as he went past. The nerve of Wrathion to imply that no one should be interested in Anduin because the dragon was infuriated him. He wasn’t a prize to be won by some Alpha.

He slammed the door to his suite and locked it, then toed off his soft boots. Moving to the sideboard, he poured a generous glass of wine, and flung himself down into an armchair by the banked fireplace. He stared into the flickering flames as he brooded, sipping the wine. Mathias was a loyal member of his council, and growing to become a friend, but Anduin had never had a flicker of interest in him, even before he found out he was an Omega as well. And since the Spymaster had taken up with the bold Captain Flynn Fairwind of Kul Tiras? Well, Anduin wouldn’t have considered it, even if he’d been an Alpha. You never touched someone else’s bondmate.

With a sigh, he put down the wine, and picked up the booklet he’d been given. It was small and simple, obviously made for internal use at SI:7, with a plain cover that only stated “ _SI:7 Primer Alpha and Omega_ _Information_ _For New Members_ ” and no author.

Opening it, he skimmed the short table of contents. Introductory letter, update notes, definitions, the list went on, covering everything. Several topics had a small star, and a footnote indicated these sections were updated with Kul Tiran customs. There was an entire section devoted to “ _Beliefs of Specific Races_ ” and he flipped to it. He noted it had extensive paragraphs on humans and Kul Tirans, but everyone else was a few sentences at most.

With a frown he realized he didn’t actually know how the other races felt about Alphas and Omegas. He’d certainly never asked, and no one had volunteered the information. They made up such a small portion of the population that he figured most people didn’t think about them. Maybe he’d set someone to inquiring quietly, and offer the information up to Shaw.

He flipped to the section on bonding, reading the note that it was recently added. He grinned at the disclaimer at the top of the page: _SI:7 does not recommend bonding_ _without thoroughly vetting your future bondmate. Please see the appropriate department for a thorough background check as needed._

“Oh, Shaw,” he said with a laugh, as he continued to read. His smile dropped as he learned about the potential advantages of bonding: increased senses, from hearing to eyesight, and the emotional empathic abilities. He wondered, not for the first time, if Mathias had overheard some of the conversations he’d had with Wrathion. He always seemed to interrupt at the most opportune times to get Anduin out of trouble.

There was a brief paragraph on how to bond, detailing that Kul Tirans performed a mutual claiming, where both partners bit the scent glands on either side of the neck together, instead of the Stormwind way, of the Alpha biting the Omega’s scent markers. He read with interest that the bonding was always completed during sex, and didn’t require an omega to be in heat, although it was the most common time.

He closed his eyes for a moment, thinking of Wrathion and himself, entwined on his bed, their lips on each other’s necks. A hot rush of desire swept over him, making the tips of his ears burn. He thought of what it would be like, to be bonded to the gorgeous dragon, to be able to claim him as his own, and groaned. His desire faded, although not as quickly as it had earlier.

He opened his eyes, and sighed. Those damn potions were helpful, and had gotten him through the last couple weeks, but he was tired of being cut off from that part of himself. He decided that he’d had enough of the stronger ones, and would only pack the lesser potions that masked his scent and handled his heat. He could be back to feeling like himself while he was in Boralus. And if he wanted to spend his nights thinking about a particular black dragon, well, he could.

He had no plans on taking a lover at the moment, let alone his pretentious one-time crush, but he was attracted to him. How could he not be? All the dark, curly hair, the supple limbs, lean frame, those intense eyes, and his intoxicating scent came together to make Wrathion hard to ignore. Part of it was Wrathion being an Alpha, but it was only part.

With a sigh, he put the booklet down, finished his wine, and went to his bedroom. He pulled out the small traveling case Mathias had given him to carry his suppression potions, and took it to his bathing chamber. He went to a small cabinet and unlocked it, and surveyed the rows of potions inside. Two rows of potions, one a slightly darker blue, filled the cabinet. He opened the case, and began switching out the darker blue ones in the traveling case for the others, slotting the stronger ones into the spaces on the bottom shelf, where they belonged. Once the case was filled with the normal potions, he closed and locked it, and re-locked the cabinet. He tucked his traveling case into his trunk, cushioning it with his linen shirts, and shut the lid.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically it's still Dec 31. I'm recovering from an unexpected visit from family the 29th and 30th, and running behind.

The first thing Anduin noticed as he stepped through the portal to Boralus was the quiet. He supposed it was because he was coming through, and no one wanted to risk an assassination attempt.

“Do we have time for a stop by the _Wind’s Redemption_?” he asked Master Shaw as he walked up. “I’d like to convey my thanks to Commander Wyrmbane for how he’s handled everything so far.”

“I’m afraid the Lord Admiral is expecting you, and we only have so much time before the heroes will need the portal. I can arrange time this week, if you’d like,” Shaw said, a hint of apology in his voice.

“I would like that.” Anduin didn’t miss that Mathias was looking wistfully past the _Redemption_ to a smaller ship docked on the other side. “Let me guess, Captain Fairwind is in port?”

The older man blushed faintly. “He is. He’ll be casting off soon, has a run to do, but he’ll be back tonight. Would you like to meet him? I’ve been informed nothing is planned after dinner, to give you time to adjust.”

“I think that would be fine. Jerek could stand a night out,” Anduin said with a smile. “I packed, just in case an opportunity arose. I was hoping to be introduced to your Captain.” He almost slipped up and called Fairwind Mathias’s bondmate, but caught himself in time.

“Mind if I tag along?” Wrathion asked, coming up behind the two men. “I, too, would like to meet this mysterious man.”

Anduin and Mathias shared a glance and Anduin tilted his head at the spy, indicating it was his choice.

“Of course, Advisor Wrathion, if you would like. We’ll need to find you a disguise, those eyes of yours are too unique to go out where we’d frequent, but I’m sure we can manage something.”

“Oh, I can fix that. The advantage of being a dragon, I can change my appearance at will. I’ll be as plain as you need me to be.”

Anduin couldn’t imagine Wrathion ever being plain, but he held his tongue. Mathias appeared to accept it however.

“Excellent, Advisor. I’ll meet you both at the side entrance to the keep at nine o’clock. Ask the guards where to go. Now, we need to move. The Lord Admiral shouldn’t be kept waiting.”

Anduin and Wrathion followed Shaw up the stairs to the flight master, where they each took the reins of a sturdy gryphon. Anduin let it fall into formation behind the squad of guards that led them to the keep, knowing there were more behind the party as well. He surveyed the city as they flew, taking in the views, enjoying the briny smell of the sea, and noticing the number of small boats out on the water. He seldom made it to Stormwind Harbor, and he missed the water.

All too soon the flight was over, and they were landing in the private stables of Proudmoore Keep. He dismounted, handing the reins of his mount off to a stablehand, and headed towards a familiar figure standing in the courtyard.

“Aunt Jaina,” he cried, opening his arms for a hug.

“Anduin, it’s been too long” she returned, squeezing him. The two embraced for long moments.

“You’ve been introduced, but let me present Advisor Wrathion,” Anduin said once they’d pulled back. “Thank you for letting him come along.”

“Of course. Any friend of my nephew is welcome. And it will be more fun to have a friend with you, and not only stuffy nobles.” She smiled conspiratorially at him. “At least he won’t be trying to get in your good graces for trading contracts or to convince you to marry his daughter.”

Anduin groaned at the same time Wrathion laughed. “That is true, Aunt. It’s nice to have someone else on my side besides you.”

“I’m sorry you have to be here for this, but it looks better if the High King attends the meetings and is shown giving support to Kul Tiras. The nobles don’t want to give up control to the Alliance, preferring to keep the bulk of our Navy here, and while I can’t blame them, someone has to give.”  
Anduin nodded. “Politics, as always, are a delicate dance. I will do what I can, and I’m sure we can find a balance of power that will keep both Kul Tiras and Stormwind, and the Alliance happy. After all, we have our own Navy, so stationing Kul Tiran ships on the mainland isn’t necessary unless things become heated again.”

“True, but the nobles see it as Stormwind trying to force their way into things again.” She ran a hand over her face and changed the subject. “I have rooms prepared for you both, in the guest wing. I’m afraid I have to get going to meetings, but I’ll see you at dinner. It’s formal, no way around it. You might amuse yourselves in the hedge maze to pass the time.”  
Anduin squeezed her hand one last time before letting go. “I’m sure we’ll find a way to stay occupied, Aunt. Thank you for your hospitality.”

Wrathion bowed with a flourish. “Thank you, Lord Admiral.”

She nodded at them both and left. Servants showed them to their rooms, a set of suites side-by-side. Anduin dismissed them, stowing his things himself. He tucked his suppression potions in the small bathing chamber, next to his shaving kit. He hoped since the case locked, no one would bother getting into them. It wouldn’t do to have them discovered by curious staff.

He had just finished freshening up when there was a knock at his suite door. He crossed over and opened it, finding Wrathion there.

“Hello, King Wrynn,” Wrathion said politely.

“Advisor, come in.”

Once inside, Anduin gestured to the chairs, and flopped down in an armchair. “You know you don’t need to be formal around me. We’re friends.”

Wrathion took a seat carefully on the sofa, not meeting Anduin’s eyes.

“Wrathion?” he pressed. “We _are_ friends, right?”

The black dragon sighed. “Of course we are, Anduin. I’m sorry. I’m out of sorts.”

“What can I do to help?”

Wrathion smiled wryly. “Nothing. Or, maybe visit the hedge maze with me? If I sit here, I’m likely to stew and be terrible company.”

Anduin stood, gesturing to the door. “Then let’s go.”

They found it easily enough, and headed into the depths. The tall green walls provided shade, cooling the interior by several degrees. It was a welcome respite from the stuffy keep. Anduin stopped to finger a branch, looking the plants over.

“Taking a course in botany?” Wrathion inquired.

“No, just stopping to look for a moment. Are you in a hurry? We have all afternoon.”

The dragon shrugged. “I thought you’d want to solve the maze and get out.”

Anduin shook his head. “I’m in no rush. Let’s wander. We’ll find the center eventually.”

They meandered through the green passages, Anduin stopping every so often. He found a lovely statue of a siren at one dead end. Another dead end had a bench, and a third a topiary in the shape of a fish. Each time he stopped and surveyed the artwork, studying it from multiple angles.

“I didn’t take you for the type to appreciate garden art.”

“Art comes in many forms. And someone took the time to make this. It should be admired, even if I’m the only one who bothers,” he murmured, noticing the fish topiary had a large glass bead hidden in the depths as an eye.

“So, you’re here to lend support to Jaina, and to provide an Alliance presence for whether Kul Tiras will put their ships in your harbor.”

“Yes. They’ve been debating it for weeks, even arguing over whose orders the ships would follow.” Anduin stood, facing Wrathion.

“Interesting. And why are we going to visit all these places? Brennadam, Arom’s Stand, the Norwington party? Did I heard Mechagon even?” The dragon seemed perplexed.

“You did. And it’s because I need to be a presence here. I need to see, and be seen. Kul Tiras has been separate for years, and seeing the High King is a way to repair some of the damage. I need to learn about these people, Wrathion.”

“I suppose that’s as much a reason as any. And you brought me?”

Anduin shrugged, moving on. “I wanted company, and you were the best choice. We’ve spent plenty of time together in the past. We’ve both changed, but not enough that we can’t get along, and I can’t think of anyone I’d rather be stuck on potentially boring tours with than you.”

Wrathion nodded. “I appreciate you bringing me. Kul Tiras is not somewhere I would have come on my own.”

The two walked the maze in silence for a while, Anduin occasionally stopping to inspect a plant.

“I hear water, I think we’re near the fountain,” the dragon said suddenly, tugging on his sleeve and moving off.

Anduin realized it was the first time Wrathion had touched him since Pandaria. He followed, and shortly they emerged into a small, round, sunlit courtyard with a tall fountain in the center. Benches ringed the lowest tier, alternating with potted plants blooming in a riot of colours.

“Oh, this is lovely,” he said, stepping up next to the dragon. “Jaina didn’t tell me it was so pretty.”

“It is beautiful. Pity it’s hidden so well.”

Anduin shrugged. “The trouble of finding it makes it worth it.”

Wrathion turned and looked at him. Anduin fought to not glance away from those compelling eyes. “Sometimes the best things are trouble,” the dragon said quietly.

They gazed at each other for long moments before Anduin finally looked away. Fishing in his pocket, he pulled out a pair of gold coins. He held one out to Wrathion, frowning when the dragon didn’t reach out. “Go on. It won’t bite.”

“Why do I need your gold?”

“To make a wish?”

“Why would I do that?”

Anduin sighed, taking Wrathion’s hand. He pressed the gold into the dragon’s palm and closed his fingers around it, ignoring how soft his hands were. “This is a human custom. You throw a coin into a fountain and make a wish.”

“And then?”

“And then you hope it comes true. Wrathion, humor me. Please?”

The dragon sighed and nodded. He opened his fingers, studying the coin. Then he tossed it into the fountain. “Done. Do I tell you?”

“No, keep it a secret,” Anduin answered. He closed his eyes, turning the gold over in his hands. What to wish for? Then it came to him. _I wish to find an Alpha that treats me as an equal to bond to._ He threw the coin, hearing it splash, and opened his eyes.

Wrathion was right beside him, inches away. Anduin turned to face him, realizing he could feel the hwarmth of the dragon even through his jacket. He stared up into the other man’s face, studying his arched brows and full lips. _Light, he’s handsome_ , he thought.

Wrathion studied him back, eyes lingering on Anduin’s lips, and Anduin’s skin began to heat. He knew a blush was coming on, but had no way to stop it. He should step back, put space between them, but couldn’t bring himself to.

The dragon put an end to his indecision, leaning forward and brushing a gentle kiss across Anduin’s lips. It was delicate, almost chaste, and over too soon.

“Oh,” was all he could say, reaching up to touch his lips. He stared into glowing red eyes, startled.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t help myself. Your lips looked so soft,” Wrathion said. He shifted back a step, breaking their stare.

“Are they?”

“Incredibly.”

Anduin had no answer for that. He wanted to move closer, to kiss Wrathion, to find out if another kiss would be as sweet, but his feet seemed stuck in place.

“I didn’t mean to overstep my bounds, King Anduin. Please forgive me,” the dragon said formally, appearing to misunderstand Anduin’s confusion.

“Oh no, that’s quite alright. I was just caught me off guard,” he said lamely. He stirred up his courage, stepping in to close the gap Wrathion had placed between them. A brief expression crossed Wrathion’s face, and if Anduin didn’t know any better, he’d swear it was hope.

“King Wrynn, Advisor Wrathion?” A guard’s yell had them moving apart immediately.

“By the fountain,” Anduin called back.

Within seconds, two guards came through the opening in the hedge, slightly winded. “King Wrynn, I’m sorry to interrupt, but the Lord Admiral sent us to look for you. The hour grows late, and she thought you both would need time to prepare for dinner.”

Anduin nodded, straightening his shoulders. “Thank you for finding us. I trust you know the shortest path out of the maze?”

“Of course your majesty. If you’ll follow us.”  
Anduin walked towards the guards, feeling Wrathion fall into step behind him. Silently they made their way back to the keep, disappearing into their respective suites.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some Fairshaw for ya'll!

“Thank the Light, if I had to endure another conversation about who was supposed to be in charge of the Kul Tiran vessels stationed in Stormwind I was going to scream,” Anduin said as he and Wrathion hurried down a side hall. They were both dressed in the simplest clothing they’d packed, with dark cloaks thrown over it all.

“At least they spoke to you. I endured a lot of stares and a few started conversations, but mostly sat there looking handsome.”

“You excel at that,” Anduin said distractedly, stopping by a guard. “Excuse me, guardsman, where is the side entrance?”

The man pointed. “Down the hall, second hallway to your right, follow it to the end. Tell the guards who you’re meeting or they won’t let you pass.”

“Thank you.”

“I’m more than just a pretty face, I’ll have you know. I did help stop N’Zoth,” Wrathion insisted as they walked.

“And you’ve been a helpful advisor ever since you returned. But you’re also handsome, and can look pretty for hours. You used to do it in Tong’s tavern when we were young.”

“I was working on my plans,” Wrathion said stiffly.

“You had nothing better to do and I was beating you at juhui,” Anduin countered.

“You were not!”

They stopped near a pair of guards stationed in front of the side entrance. Anduin nodded at them. “Good evening. We’re meeting Spymaster Mathias Shaw. He said to come here.”

“And you’re only a few minutes late. Dinner run long?” Mathias asked, stepping out of an alcove. Anduin did a double take. Instead of his standard SI:7 leathers, the redhead was dressed in casual clothing, cut in the Kul Tiran style: a high necked sweater, thick pants, and heavy boots. Over it all he wore a sheepskin greatcoat, collar turned up. He appeared… normal.

“Everyone wanted this one’s attention,” Wrathion chimed in, elbowing Anduin, breaking him out of staring at the spymaster. Anduin shot him a glare.

“Can’t be helped, I assume. Well, let’s get going. Flynn’s waiting outside.” Mathias tilted his head at the door and they walked out.

Anduin patted his chest, checking for the charm he wore, ensuring his disguise as Jerek would hold for the outing. Jaina had made it for him after catching him in Goldshire one evening, claiming it was easier to use magic than wash bootblack out of his hair all the time. He couldn’t fault her logic.

He glanced over at Wrathion, noting that for a change, the dragon’s eyes weren’t glowing. Instead, they were a brown so dark they were all but black. He’d also altered his features, making him no less handsome, but unlikely to stand out in a crowd.

Mathias headed down the steps at a brisk walk, leading them into a courtyard. There stood a tall Kul Tiran, in another sheepskin greatcoat. He was a redhead like Mathias, although his hair tended towards auburn more than copper. His face lit as the rogue stepped up to him, and he leaned down to drop a kiss on his cheek as if he’d been gone hours instead of a few minutes. A pang struck Anduin’s chest at their closeness.

“Jerek, and um, who are you tonight?”

“Call me Mikal.”

“Fair enough. Jerek, Mikal, meet Captain Flynn Fairwind of Kul Tiras. He and I are, uh,” Mathias faltered.

Flynn laughed, a hearty, boisterous sound. “I’m Flynn, lads. What Mathias is trying to say is he and I are an item.” He held out a hand to Anduin, then to Wrathion, giving each a strong shake. Looping an arm around the spymaster, he pulled him close. “He’s still not used to this whole relationship thing.”

“No, I’m not,” the slight spy said, looking up with a smile to his lover. “But that’s not important. What’s important is we go out and have a fun time, and let the boys see a less stuffy side of Kul Tiras.”

That got a cheer from Anduin, and a laugh from Flynn, and the four of them set off towards a row of shops and pubs. The captain launched into a story about the day’s azerite run, complete with dragon sighting, that had Wrathion asking a dozen questions before they got to a small pub that the big Kul Tiran claimed had excellent ale and wasn’t ever too busy.

The claim seemed to hold when they entered and were able to secure seating in the back, near the fireplace. The U-shaped booth seated them comfortably, and Anduin found himself between Wrathion and Mathias, with Flynn on Mathias’s other side. He was a little surprised the spy had let himself be boxed in, but he realized Mathias could watch both the bar and the door that way, and he’d heard Flynn was a capable, if unorthodox fighter.

“What do you want to drink, lads?” Flynn asked once they were seated.

“I have no idea,” Anduin confessed. “Whatever is popular?”

Wrathion shrugged. “I’ll have what he’s drinking.”

“Right, are we getting drunk, or just drinking for a bit?” Flynn grinned.

“Let’s start them slow,” Mathias cautioned. “I don’t want to end up in a block of ice if I bring them back too drunk to stand.”

“I know just the thing,” Flynn claimed, getting up. “Help me, Mathias love?”

“Don’t leave,” the spy told Anduin, before following Flynn to the bar.

“You certainly make interesting friends,” Wrathion commented.

“Mathias has been a loyal servant of the crown since my father’s time, and a good friend to me,” Anduin responded. “Would you rather I only spent my time in the company of nobles?”

“Oh no, not at all. But they’re quite a pair, aren’t they? I see why he smells so strongly of Alpha every time I see him. I never would have guessed though.”

“Guessed what?” Anduin wondered how Wrathion had caught on so quickly to the fact Shaw also used suppression potions. SI:7 had developed them, but their use was a well-kept secret.

“That two Alphas would enter into a relationship.”

Anduin gaped at Wrathion. How had he assumed that?

“Here you go lads, Drop AnchorDunkel. Not too strong, so you should be all right for a few pints,” Flynn announced as he set a mug in front of Wrathion. Mathias set one in by Anduin, and sat back down, taking the spot next to him.

“Thanks Captain Fairwind,” Anduin said politely, lifting the mug.

“I said call me Flynn, lad. No need to stand on ceremony tonight.” The big man winked.

Anduin felt himself flush. A quiet growl come from Wrathion, and knew that Mathias and Flynn, with their enhanced senses, heard it too. Neither man so much as twitched. Instead, they picked up their mugs and clinked them with Anduin’s, then drank.

The beer was tasty, with undertones of caramel that he noted in the first sip. He drank deeper, enjoying the malty flavor. “This is really excellent.”

“Flynn knows beer. This is one of my favorites too,” Mathias said.

“You’ve foam in your mustache --let me get that for you,” Flynn said with a smile, leaning over and kissing the spy. When they pulled apart, Mathias was blushing. “You even taste better than usual.”

Anduin laughed, smiling at the pair. Wrathion snorted.

“So Flynn,” he said, trying to pull attention away from the surly dragon, “how do you like hauling azerite for the Alliance?”

“A job’s a job, mate, and this one’s no different. I do appreciate the steady work, and you Alliance folks are a decent lot. Plus, I met Mathias, so I have you all to thank for that. Some of the runs are more dangerous than others, like today with the dragons. But usually it’s dull. The heroes go out, collect the azerite, handle the horde, and we all come home safely.”

“And you avoid Captain Rez’okun,” Mathias growled.

“And I avoid the Horde Captain, yes.” Flynn smiled at Mathias. Anduin sensed there was a story there, but wasn’t about to ask.

Wrathion, however, had no such objections. “What, was he not Alpha enough for you, Captain?”

Flynn stared at him, puzzled. Anduin sighed, and drank deeply from his mug. Of all the times for the dragon to get petulant…

“I’m not so sure, I follow, _Mikal_ ,” Flynn leaned on Wrathion’s assumed name. “Are you implying my taste runs to other Alphas?”

Wrathion took a drink, and Anduin notedhis mug was nearly empty. “It seems quite clear to me where your tastes lie.” He nodded at the Spymaster. “I had heard it was possible for Alphas to pair off, but I never actually thought I would meet a couple. Isn’t it difficult?”

Flynn and Mathias looked at Wrathion for a long moment, then at each other. As one, they started laughing. Anduin couldn’t help it, he joined in too. Wrathion gazed at the three of them calmly, finished his beer, and got up. Anduin watched him walk to the bar.

“He thinks we’re a pair of Alphas?” Flynn asked Anduin.

“He mentioned it to me when you were getting drinks. I was surprised as you were. Yesterday, he was accusing Mathias of wanting to claim me for the prestige.”

“He knows?” Mathias frowned.

Anduin shrugged. “Apparently dragon noses are better than worgen, and he was able to scent me in his true form. He only admitted it last night. I guess it’s very subtle, but there.”

“Thanks for telling me, Doc Mixilpixil will want to know. We never accounted for a sense of smell that sharp I’m afraid.”

“Why would he assume we’re Alphas?” Flynn kept his eyes on the dragon.

“He can smell you on Mathias. Maybe he doesn’t realize it’s you he’s smelling. Alphas and Omegas are rare among his kind.”

“Poor lad.” Flynn shook his head. “We probably embarrassed him. Should we explain when he gets back?”

The last question was directed to Mathias who took a long drink of beer before answering. “I think we’ll have to explain I’m not an Alpha, but I’d rather give any more information. The fewer that know, the better. For now.”

Anduin and Flynn nodded, and they waited in silence for Wrathion to come back. He came back, a tray in his hands. On it were four new mugs, and four shot glasses.

“I thought that perhaps we should enjoy something a little stronger, if we’re enjoying a night out,” he said, a bite to his voice. “Whiskey, and more Dunkel.” He set a shot and a mug in front of each man, then the tray on the edge of the table, placing empty mugs on it neatly.

“Apologies, lad,” Flynn said to him. “Didn’t mean to laugh at you. You just caught us off guard. And while I can see where you’re going with your guess, you’d be wrong about it.”

“While you’re right about Flynn being an Alpha, I am not one. I spend enough time in his company that I carry his scent on my things,” Mathias said, with a casual shrug. Anduin could see a faint line of tension in the older man’s shoulders, and hoped Wrathion would miss it.

Wrathion glanced between the two men, a frown on his beautiful face. Anduin picked up his mug and sipped it, hoping he looked unconcerned. At last, the dragon shook his head.

“I’m sure there’s more to this, but I am equally sure that if I find out, they’ll be fishing me out of the harbor in the morning. So, I don’t think I want to know. Let’s drink, men, and have a good evening.”

With the tension broken, Flynn and Mathias picked up their shots, and after a heartbeat, Anduin did too. They toasted, and tossed them back. The sharp liquor burned down his throat as he swallowed, and he coughed after. Mathias patted him on the back.

“Don’t inhale while you’re drinking a shot, it only makes it worse,” the spy advised.

“Noted,” he said, chasing the burning feeling with a long drink of alcohol.

The rest of the evening passed in relative peace, with Wrathion finally relaxing once he realized no one was interested in laughing at him further. The second mug turned into a third, and by then Flynn was telling the tale of how he’d been bespelled by a siren, and all Anduin could do was sit and listen, fascinated.

As the tale wound down, he looked around the pub, noticing it had filled while they’d been there, but wasn’t completely full. An interesting mix of nobles and common folk, he spotted a couple that he imagined would be sitting in on hearings over the Kul Tiran Navy’s operations in a day or two. He decided to not worry about who was going to be there, and instead, turned back to catch the beginning of Flynn’s next outlandish tale.

By his fourth beer, he realized he was well on the way to drunk, and he’d tuned out Flynn’s latest story, involving an unexpected storm and him on the rigging in nothing more than his coat. Mathias was inebriated, as he’d made more than one choice comment about Flynn’s attributes, and that had even coaxed a laugh out of Wrathion. Anduin watched the dragon laugh, and thought about how good-looking he was, even in his more human looking guise. He wished there’d been more to the kiss at the fountain that day.

“An-Jerek? You in there, lad?” Flynn’s voice was kind.

He shook his head, and the world spun. “Sorry, wool-gathering I’m afraid.”

“You look a bit drunk too. I suppose we should be returning you, I heard you’re headed up north in the morning.”

“Yeah, Brennadam and the Mildenhall Meadery. Should be interesting.”

“You’re going to regret the flight north,” Mathias said. He grinned at Wrathion. “Both of you. And I’m going to regret having to ride herd on you.”

“You’re coming?” Anduin said, a note of joy in his voice.

“I’ve been given leave to accompany you, along with the regular guard detail. Jaina thought you’d appreciate a familiar face.”

Flynn smiled. “And I’ll be at Norwington’s estate for the party later this week. I have too many runs scheduled to take time off before, but Mathias scored me an invite. So you’ll have a drinking buddy up there.”

Anduin stood with the other men and groaned. “Not so sure I want to think about drinking just now.”

Flynn laughed. “You hardly drank anything. Well, by Kul Tiran standards.”

“You can drink us under the table,” Mathias grumbled, standing on his toes to kiss the captain’s cheek. “Don’t forget that.”

Flynn pulled him close, dropping kisses in his hair. “I’m sober enough for you tonight, that’s all that matters.”

Anduin gazed wistfully at the two bondmates, lost in each other. He felt that ache again, and wondered if he’d ever find someone to fill it, someone who didn’t want him for his crown.

Flynn glanced over at him, eyes softening. “Come on lads, let’s get you back. Mathias and I can be lovestruck later.”

Anduin and Wrathion walked carefully out of the bar. Anduin noticed the dragon seemed worse off than he was, and he was grateful for it. At least he wouldn’t be the only one regretting the night’s drinking.

Once they made the side entrance of Proudmoore Keep, Mathias checked in with the guards and turned them loose.

“Could you give me directions to the guest quarters?” he inquired politely of the guard. “I know it’s a left down down the next hallway, but I’m afraid I’m lost beyond there.”

“You’re with the king’s party? I saw you go out,” the guard said.

“I-uh, yes we are,” Anduin said, realizing he was still wearing his charm.

“Left at the main corridor, past three hallways, then a right and up the stairs. Don’t let your king catch you getting back this late, he won’t be pleased.”

“I’ll cover for him,” Wrathion said, shifting his eyes back to his normal glowing red. “I’m the king’s advisor.”

The guardsman took a step back. “Of course, sir. Have a good evening.”

They stayed quiet on the walk back to their rooms. Anduin turned to wish the dragon a goodnight at his door, but Wrathion stopped him with a request. “Can I come in for a minute?”

“Sure.” He opened the door, and they entered, none too steady on their feet. Anduin gestured to the chairs in the parlor, but Wrathion stayed standing by the door.

“I just wanted to apologize. I’m sorry I was such an ass.”

Anduin stared, wondering what he meant by that.

“I should have thought twice before claiming that Shaw was making a claim on you. He’s the type to put duty before any personal gain, and you’d never have submitted that easily. You’re too stubborn to yeild to the first strong person that comes along, and then I find out he’s not even an Alpha.” Wrathion walked towards Anduin, stopping inches away. “I feel so stupid for assuming the worst, Anduin. I’m so sorry. Will you forgive me?”

Anduin gazed up into those deep glowing eyes. “Of course. It’s fine, Wrathion. You know it’s nothing now, only Shaw helping me with a few things.”

Wrathion reached out, tracing fingers down Anduin’s cheek. “I feel like such a fool. I’m letting my envy get the better of me.”

Anduin closed his eyes, leaning into the touch. “Wrathion?”

“Yes?”

“Kiss me?” He waited. Enough time passed that he assumed Wrathion was going to pull away, refuse, or was simply staring at him in shock. Instead, just as he was about to open his eyes, he felt warm lips on his.

The kiss was hesitant and gentle, but the feeling of getting a proper one from Wrathion thrilled him, sending a rush of butterflies through his stomach. He kissed the dragon back gently, not willing to push. Wrathion’s lips were warm and soft on his.

It was far too short for his liking, but he was willing to accept what Wrathion would give. He opened his eyes slowly, swaying, when he felt the dragon pull back. They locked gazes for a long moment.

“Goodnight Anduin,” Wrathion said softly, dropping his hand from the young king’s cheek.

“Goodnight,” he echoed.

As soon as Wrathion was gone, the butterflies in his stomach turned violent, and he ran to the bathing chamber to vomit. He rested his head on the tiled floor, whispering prayers to the Light that the world would stop spinning. The only thing to keep him anchored was the memory of Wrathion’s lips on his.


	4. Chapter 4

Anduin didn’t think he’d ever been happier to climb off a gryphon than when they landed in Brennadam. The flight had only been a couple hours, but he was still hung over and felt like something heavy had hit him between his eyes. He’d used the Light to calm the worst of it, but he still felt the effects. That morning that Wrathion seemed a little worse for wear, but before he could offer to help, Shaw had forced them onto gryphons with a smug little smile, and off they went.

“How is he so chipper after last night?” Wrathion growled, coming up beside him.

“He must have a tolerance,” Anduin replied. “Are you feeling any better?”

“I thought about vomiting over the side of the gryphon, actually, right before we landed.”

Anduin laughed, then turned to the dragon. He was pale. “Let me help you,” Anduin said, pressing a hand gently to the other man’s forehead. He murmured a spell, and the Light flowed into Wrathion. Colour returned, and the dragon’s shoulders relaxed.

“Thanks. I was wondering why you looked better than I did.”

Anduin glanced down, knowing he was blushing. “I threw up last night. I think it helped.”

“I wondered if you would,” Mathias said, coming to stand next to them. “You acted like you’d had about two drinks too many. I should have paid closer attention. I’m sorry, your majesty, Advisor.”

Anduin waved the apology away. “It’s fine. I enjoyed my time out. Captain Fairwind is a decent fellow, and it was far more enjoyable than that stuffy state dinner. I’m just paying for my own carelessness.”

“Here comes Mayor Roz. She’ll be giving the tour of Brennadam, and showing you the dry docks they’re restoring.”

A tall Kul Tiran woman with blonde hair approached them, bowing deeply. “Your majesty, thank you for coming to visit Stormstong Valley. I’m mayor Roz, the leader of Brennadam.”

Anduin and Wrathion bowed in return. “Pleased to meet you, Mayor. This is a charming town. I look forward to seeing what you’re working on here, and to learning what I can from you today. My knowledge of Kul Tiras is limited to what the Lord Admiral has provided to me, and what I’ve read in reports and books, and I wish to remedy that with personal experience, as well as information from others.”

She smiled, a flash of white teeth, and gestured for him to follow. “Most of the town is walkable, and I believe with your guards, you’ll be plenty safe. Let me offer you refreshment after your trip, before we begin the tour.”

They followed her to a stately home, draped in vines, and were ushered inside. She pointed to a small sofa. “Be seated. Will tea be fine, your majesty, Advisor?”

“Tea would be most welcome. It was a chillier flight than we expected. And please, just Anduin,” he reassured her. As the dragon sat beside him, Wrathion’s warmth washed over him, and he took a moment to appreciate the comfort. He caught a whiff of scent from the Alpha as well, and savored the musky, smoky smell. He forced himself to pay attention to the mayor as she busied herself with a kettle.

“Just call me Roz if we’re all being friendly. I wasn’t sure what to expect of you. I’ve heard you mainlanders are fond of formality, like your King Greymane, but you’re a surprise.”

“King Anduin is more at ease with us common folk than the nobility sometimes,” Master Shaw said, coming through the door. “I hope you don’t mind, but as these two are my responsibility, I need to keep them in sight, Mayor.”

“Not at all. Have a seat, I’ll make you a cuppa too.”

“I appreciate it. Even after months here, I still get cold quickly. And with autumn in full swing, it’s definitely chilly.”

She laughed. “Oh, you’ve seen nothing, I promise you. Wait until the Boralus Harbor freezes.”

Anduin grinned as Shaw groaned. He took the cup Roz offered, sipping. The tea was a strong black, flavored with orange peel and cinnamon, and tasted heavenly. “This is excellent. Thank you.”

Roz set a plate of cookies on the table. “Help yourself. I suppose I should tell you what’s on the itinerary today.”

Anduin selected a chocolate cookie and bit into it. “I am here to learn from you, but I would feel better if I knew what you had planned.”

She nodded. “I thought you’d like to tour Brennadam proper. Thankfully, the Horde have left it along since the armistice, and we’re able to rebuild. After, we’ll take horses north to the Addison Shipyard, where they’re working on rebuilding the drydock there. I thought you would want to see how the rebuild of both locations is progressing, and how we Kul Tirans handle the process. It’s better than a book for explaining the hardy nature of our people. There’s plans for a light meal at the dry dock, and then a trip over to the Mildenhall Meadery, which is back under control. Have you ever had mead, Anduin?”

“I have had a taste of it, when I was much younger, but it’s not something that’s common in Stormwind. It’s made from honey?” he asked, finishing his cookie.

“It is. Potent, but delicious. We’ll make sure to send some back with you if you enjoy it. By then, it will be late afternoon, and I imagine you’ll want to return to the keep. The flight south should have you in Boralus by evening, in time for your planned events. I hear you have a meeting with the nobles to discuss the ship docking problem in the morning?”

Anduin nodded, sipping more of his tea. “I do. We’re hoping to settle it within a few sessions.Are you certain you’ll be able to cover everything you need before we leave?”

“We should. I’ve left extra time after the Meadery, in case we end up arriving late, or you want to stay longer. It should allow us some wiggle room.”

“Thank you for planning the day so well, Roz. This is my first chance to see Kul Tiras as it truly is, and I fear no matter how long I stay, it won’t be enough.”

She finished her tea and stood. “Well, then let’s get started, and I’ll show you as much as I can. If you had an extra couple of days, I’d take you all over, but we’ll make the most of what we can.”

Anduin followed her out, conscious of Wrathion right behind him. He was a warm, comforting presence. As they fanned out in the square, Anduin next to Roz, the dragon stepped in behind him, far enough back to give him space, but close enough to hear Roz. Shaw, was at Wrathion's left, and a host of guards filled in behind the group.

They walked down to a small river and crossed a wide stone bridge. Roz gestured at the town. “This is the proper town of Brennadam, which was occupied by the Horde for many months. We kept community stores in that building,” she pointed off to the right, to a large storehouse, “so that everyone would have access in the winter months.”

“Do you keep many things communally?”

“Some. Most people keep their own stores of food for winter, canning and preserving what they can and storing firewood and the like, but if there’s extra, we keep it in the storehouse. We also keep things that aren’t easily acquired by everyone in there, like hides and skins, goods from Drustvar or Boralus, liquor, or anything that will keep in a cold storage over winter. With the Horde in the area, it’ll be tight, but we’ll get through it. We try to be self-reliant as a town, since many other towns are struggling.”

They climbed the steps into a two-story stone building. “This is the Town Hall. It escaped relatively unscathed, mostly due to its construction. The Horde weren’t interested in our records, so they weren’t ruined. Most Town Halls in Kul Tiras towns are built like this, it’s a fairly common building style. They withstand heavy storms, invasions, and winters well.”

Anduin looked around, noticing the tidy nature of the room. He could see the furniture was new, the upholstery looking fresh, and the room smelled like whitewash. Tall bookshelves were built into one wall, rows of ledgers neatly lined up on them. Wrathion went over and surveyed them.

“Your town’s entire history is contained in here?”

“Yes, Advisor. All the way back to the founding of Bennadam. We have scribes go through and re-write the books when they begin to fade, so nothing is lost.”

“Please, call me Wrathion.” He turned and smiled at her. Roz went from all business to a smile in a heartbeat, and Anduin felt his stomach clench. The dragon continued, “That’s very wise of you. So many pieces of history are lost when people don’t hold onto old information.”

Roz beamed. “Brother Pike has said much the same. Are you a student of his?”

“Oh no. But the Tidesages aren’t much different than my own people.”

“Oh yes, I keep forgetting you’re a dragon. Your eyes should give it away, but you look as human as we are.”

“Wrathion is well practiced in the art of appearing human,” Anduin said, trying not to make it obvious he was butting it. “Many people forget he’s not one of us, myself included.”

Roz flashed one more smile at Wrathion before turning to Anduin. “Well, I feel less foolish for forgetting then. Shall we head to the Addison Shipyard? I think you’ll like the plans we’re drawing up.”

She led them to a small stable, where fine horses were saddled and waiting. Anduin ended up on a lovely grey mare, and Wrathion on a white gelding. They followed Roz, Mathias keeping watch on one side, to the drydocks, where people took their mounts and led them away.

Anduin gaped at the size of the ship in progress. He’d seen several built in the Stormwind harbor, so he was no stranger to ships, but they always appeared so enormous to him; so impossible to create and get into the water.

“How do you people manage a project this large?”

Roz laughed. “Oh, this isn’t a big project, Anduin. _Tiffin’s Melody_ was a huge undertaking, but this is a much smaller ship. This one will ferry freight around Kul Tiras, perhaps between Boralus and Stormwind, if there’s a need for it, but it’s hardly one of the really giant ones. This one will be called the _Lion’s Heart_.”

He blinked. “Why?”

“What better way to accept our place in the Alliance than to name a few of our ships after the fabled lions?”

“Very diplomatic of you,” Wrathion said with a smile for Roz. “And the Alliance does have the heart of a lion at its core, so a fitting name for a ship.”

“Truly, thank you.” Anduin was unsure what else to say.

“Sadly, she won’t be launched until spring, but perhaps you’ll both be able to come back for the blessing ceremony and the launching.”

“If I can’t make it, I’m sure Wrathion would be happy to attend, as a representative in my stead,” Anduin said. His stomach twisted at the idea of Roz and Wrathion together.

“That would be lovely if you can’t make it,” Roz said, ever the diplomat. “Let me show you what we have done so far.”

She took them around the skeleton of the ship, pointing out the work that had been accomplished. Anduin and Wrathion exchanged a couple glances, both obviously confused by the shipbuilding terms, but paid attention as best they could. Anduin asked a few questions that he knew knew were simple, but Roz answered them patiently, her eyes shining as she was able to describe the intricacies of the process to him.

Finally they were back where they started, and Anduin’s head was beginning to ache. He was hoping for a moment of peace so he could use the Light to calm it, but Roz had other plans.

“And now, mid-day meal. It’s a simple fare, but it’s set up in this building over here,” she said, guiding them to what must have been another storehouse. A long table was set up inside, with meat, cheese, apples, and bread on it, and flasks of wine and beer. She handed Wrathion and Anduin stoneware plates and told them to help themselves.

Anduin carefully filled a plate, choosing to eat lightly. He skipped the alcohol, selecting a flask of water, and Wrathion did the same.They found a sturdy, low crate and each took an end to sit on, placing their plates between them.

“Doing any better, lads?” Shaw asked, as he came over with a plate of his own.

“I have a headache, but it’s nothing I can’t handle,” Anduin said. He bit into an apple. It was tart and crisp, and he savored the flavor.

“Anduin fixed me, I’m fine now. I don’t think I’ll overindulge at the meadery though. You may have cured me of that for a while, Master Shaw,” Wrathion said dryly.

The redhead snorted, taking a dsip of his flask of beer. “I’m sure by Norwington’s party you two will have forgotten all about it. Or Flynn will talk you into a drink, and I’ll be pouring you into your beds later that night.”

Anduin groaned. “I suspect he could tempt a fish to drink.”

Shaw smiled, a fleeting thing. “Oh yes. Do not try a drinking contest with him. You will lose. Kul Tirans are born knowing how to drink.”

“Yes we are,” Roz said, coming over. “I’ve drunk a Pandaren under the table before, and they’re supposed to be able to hold their liquor. I wasn’t even that tanked by the time he was passed out. Everything all right?”

“It’s wonderful,” Anduin said truthfully. “This is a perfect lunch. And your apples are so good.”

“They’re from one of our oldest orchards in the area. They’re a type found nowhere else.”

“They are delicious,” Wrathion agreed.

“I’ll see about having some sent back to Stormwind with you. I’m sure we can spare a basket for the High King and his Advisor,” she said with a smile, moving away before Anduin could protest.

“I think she likes you two,” Shaw said mildly.

Anduin tilted his head towards Wrathion. “I think she likes dragons.”

Said dragon only shrugged. “We’re rare and therefore exotic to most people. Not everyone finds us mundane like you do.”

He didn’t know how to respond to that, so he simply continued eating. Wrathion was anything but mundane to him, but not just because he was a dragon. Exotic wasn’t the right word, but alluring might be. His being an Alpha had something to do with it, Anduin was sure, but he’d harbored a crush on Wrathion since their time in Pandaria. He’d realized in the last couple of weeks it had never gone away. He just wasn’t sure if Wrathion’s interest in him was solely as an Alpha, or if there was more to it.

They finished eating in silence. Anduin rose to take his plate to where others were piling them, but Shaw took it from him, gathering up Wrathion’s as well, leaving him with nothing to do. He took the moment to heal the last of his headache, and caught the dragon watching him.

“Yes?”

“I’m not used to seeing you use your magic to heal yourself.”

He shrugged. “Usually I take willow bark, but out here I don’t have it. The Light works just as well.”

“Seeing you as a priest, when you’re habitually in your armor and carrying Shalamayne, is a welcome change. It reminds me of our time in Pandaria.” Wrathion looked wistful.

Anduin grimaced. “That was a long time ago. A lot has changed.”

Wrathion nodded, and opened his mouth to say something, but Roz came up to them. “Well, gentlemen, are you ready for Mildenhall?”

Anduin smiled at her. “Of course. I am most curious. You said something about it being back under control?” They walked out to the horses, which had been brought back out. Anduin mounted his, and moved up beside Roz.

“Yes, there was a problem for a while, with elementals, giant bees, and yeti, but they’re all under control for now,” she said as they moved out. “The Meadery spent over a year being shut down until some heroes came in and were able to clear it all out, and then another six months of rebuilding and cleansing by tidesages to ensure that nothing came back. It’s only been making mead for a few months now, but the product is even better than before, and everyone’s happy they are back in production.”

“I’m glad things have settled down,” Anduin said, and realized he meant it. “It seems like a lot of upheavals have been happening in the last few years, and I hope we all get a break soon. Somehow I doubt it.”

“Has it been busy on the mainland too?”

“It has. Our fighting is largely over here lately, but we have our own problems at home. We still have Sargeras’s sword in Silithus to contend with, and Sylvanas is missing, so we’re not without challenges.”

Roz nodded from atop her horse. “The world is on fire, but we’re all dealing with it. And on a lighter note, have you ever heard some of our stories about the fish in these waters?”

“I can’t say I have, and I doubt Wrathion has either.”

And with that, Roz launched into a series of children’s stories about the birds and beasts of Stormsong, some of the tales silly, and others sad. Anduin listened as she talked, enjoying the stories, and asking a question now and again. He eventually chimed in with a story of his own, that he’d learned from the dwarves as a child, about the creation of iron deposits, which Roz listened to with rapt attention.

“And that’s how they say iron was formed across Azeroth. What they neglected to mention is if it was the same way for other forms, like ghost, true, or fel iron.” He shrugged. “Since it’s a myth, I suppose it doesn’t really matter, and I was lucky enough that as a child I didn’t know of the others, or I would have ruined a lovely story.”

Wrathion was looking at him, an appraising gleam in his eyes. He’d paid attention to the story he’d told, and seemed as fascinated as Roz by it.

“Regardless,” Roz said, “it was a lovely tale. Thanks for sharing it. And look, we’re here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orange peel and cinnamon tea is based off a Seattle, Washington, USA company called [Market Spice.](https://www.marketspice.com/) Their tea is fantastic


	5. Chapter 5

Mildenhall Meadery wasn’t as big as Anduin thought it would be. It consisted of a storage building, what appeared to be a brewing area with a house on top, and a few covered areas. The sweet scent of honey hung in the air, and up on the hill were many formations of honeycomb, sticking to outcroppings of rock. Swarms of bees could be seen buzzing around, but thankfully, they seemed to be the normal sized ones, and not the overgrown, dangerous type that Roz had been talking about.

“It looks like Roz wasn’t joking about the place being safe. I don’t detect any magic that would bring trouble down on us,” Wrathion commented as he reined in his horse next to Anduin.

“I hope not, I’m really not in the mood for any. I’d like this visit to be as boring as possible.” Anduin spied a railing for the horses and dismounted, leading his mare over to it. He tied her securely, and then went to join Roz.

“Lunch ran a little long, but we still have plenty of time here,” she told him as he walked up. “I was just telling Master Shaw that we might even have you back to Proudmoore Keep a little early tonight if all goes well.”

Anduin smiled. “I don’t want to impose on you any more than I already have. You’ve been most kind, giving up your day for me.”

She shook her head. “Nonsense, you’re the High King. Showing you my beautiful valley is an honour. Now, let me show you our prize: the meadery.”

Anduin hung back outside the building until Shaw stuck his head out and nodded, then he went in, Wrathion right behind him. The room was small, but cozy and well lit. Inside was a tall man with red hair and a bushy beard. Next to him, a small boy of about ten stood, fidgeting.

“Hello and welcome to the Mildenhall Meadery! I’m Raimond and this is my son Ancel. We’re pleased you came for a visit, your majesty, Advisor.”

Anduin faltered for a moment, as he noted an unusual scent on the air: another Omega. However, good manners won out, and he offered a hand. “Please, just Anduin.”

Raimond shook, his grip firm and steady. Again he was caught off guard, but mentally checked himself. This was Kul Tiras, and if Flynn wasn’t like most Stormwind Alphas, he shouldn’t assume this man was a stereotypical Omega.

“And I am Wrathion,” the dragon offered his hand, leaning in. Anduin was certain he’d noticed the man’s scent as well.

“Pleased to meet you both. How familiar are you with mead?”

“Not very. I’ve sampled a couple, but it was a long time ago,” Anduin admitted.

“Not at all,” Wrathion said. “I don’t think I’ve ever tried it.”

Raimond clapped his hands, a delighted expression on his face. “You’re in for a treat, lads. We make the best mead in all of Kul Tiras. Drustvar has a meadery as well, but the two varieties we make here are more consistent and popular. My family has made the mead here going back seven generations.”

“That’s a long time,” Anduin remarked.

“Oh aye. It’s in our blood. Ancel will be the eighth generation to brew mead, provided he wants to take up the family business.”

“I do!” the boy answered, with all the seriousness a child could muster.

“Good lad,” he father said. “Now, why don’t you run along, and come back in a bit, eh? I’ll be busy with the King and his advisor for a while.”

One Ancel was gone, Raimond uncorked a bottle. “I love the boy, but he’s underfoot during tastings. He has a solid head for this though, and he’ll make an excellent brewer once he’s old enough. He’s eager to learn the science of it.”

The redheaded brewed poured four glasses of the pale golden drink, and handed them out, first to Anduin, then Wrathion, Roz, and finally Master Shaw, who declined. Anduin watched his movements, noticing that like himself and Shaw, Raimond didn’t do anything to draw attention to his Omega status. Had he not scented him, he’d never have guessed.

“This is the dry mead, excellent for pairing with spicy foods, cheese courses, or sausage trays.”

Anduin sipped. The flavor of honey, crisp and tart, seemed to crystallize on his tongue, bringing to mind memories of drizzling honey on his toast as a child, but without the sweetness.

He sipped again. He closed his eyes, savoring the mead. The essence of honey zipped through him. “Oh, this is excellent.”

“It is, although a bit dry for my preference,” Wrathion said beside him.

Anduin opened his eyes and looked over at the dragon.

“What?” Wrathion said. He leaned a hip against the table, smiling at Anduin. “You know I’ve always been fond of things with a sweet flavor, or… scent.”

The pause was most likely only noticeable to Anduin, and possibly Shaw. He knew it was a dig at there being another Omega in the room, as their scents tended to be on the sweet side.

“Ah, you’ll appreciate the other mead we have here,” Raimond said. “My wife loves this one.”

Anduin noted with satisfaction that Wrathion's shoulders slumped, just a fraction. The brewer poured from a second bottle, the liquid slightly darker, into new glasses.

“This is our sweet mead, has more honey in it. Pairs well with dark chocolates and fruits, and is very popular in the summers.” He handed the glasses over.

Anduin sipped, feeling the sweet taste roll over his tongue. He’d expected the mead to be sticky, or thick, but it was as thin as a white wine, and as sweet as some of them. He could see it pairing nicely with some grapes as an after dinner course. A memory of morning tea with honey came to mind, and he realized he smelled honey.

“This is wonderful,” Wrathion said, voice smooth. “I confess, this plays to my love of sweeter things directly. How did you get it so clear?”

Raimond straightened. “We age the mead for eight months in the cellar, and that takes all the cloudiness out of it. Everything settles, and so when move to bottling, it’s sediment free and this lovely pale gold.”

“Perfection.” Wrathion smiled at the brewer. The man’s face lit at getting the full weight of the dragon’s attention. Anduin tried not to grimace.

He sipped the sweet mead again, rolling it around in his mouth. It was delightful, and he could see it being a hit at parties in Stormwind. Setting the glass down, he picked up the other. He swirled it slowly, studying it, and took a long drink. This was the one he preferred.

“Like that one, your-Anduin?” Raimond asked.

“Very much. I would like to purchase two cases of each, if you can get them to Proudmoore Keep in the next few days. I think they’d be most welcome at the next gatherings I have to host.”

The redhead’sscent reachedthem, reminding Anduin of honeysuckle. Wrathion took a deep breath, and his shoulders stiffened. Raimond nodded and said,“Of course. I’ll make sure it’s ready and waiting in Proudmoore Keep before you leave to return home. I understand you’ll still be a few days?”

“A few more, yes. I can’t stay long, but I’m trying to get in enough visits to see what I can.” He sipped again and set the glass down.

“Perfect, I can have them there the day after tomorrow. I’m pleased you both enjoy the mead. For some, it’s an acquired taste. If you will excuse me for a moment, I need to take Roz out to the cellar, to discuss the logistics of getting your mead to Brennadam.”

Anduin nodded. He knew his ears were turning pink, an unfortunate side effect when he drank wines, but he was nowhere near tipsy. He noticed Wrathion’s colour was up too.

“I thought you two swore off drinking,” Shaw said from his position by the door.

Wrathion laughed softly, and turned towards the spymaster. “I thought we did too, but this is excellent. Are you sure you’re not interested, Spymaster?”

Shaw waved a hand. “On duty. And I’ve had it. Mead’s not my thing.” His eyes narrowed as he surveyed them. “If I go out and check the horses, will you two be okay in here? Or are you going to keep sniping at each other like you’ve been for weeks?”

Anduin and Wrathion looked at each other. They turned as one to stare at Shaw, then back at each other. They shrugged. “I think we can manage,” Anduin said. “We’ve been civil today.”

“Barely,” came the retort as Shaw slipped out the door.

Anduin turned towards the dragon. “Found an Omega to pique your interest?” he asked, trying for blandness.

“I don’t go for married men. And even had he not been married, we’re only here a short while, so it would have been fruitless. Still, he smells delicious.” The dragon moved closer to Anduin, brushing a strand of hair back from his face.

Anduin froze at the touch of warm fingers on his skin. He caught Wrathion’s red gaze, and found he couldn’t look away. They were so close, he could feel Wrathion’s honey-sweet breath on his face. The hand brushing his hair back stilled, cradling his cheek, and he leaned into it, shutting his eyes. He heard a sharp inhale, then lips were on his.

Like the previous kisses, Wrathion was gentle, hesitant. Anduin stepped in, closing the gap, and wrapped an arm around the dragon’s slim waist. Wrathion’s hand moved from his cheek to around his shoulder, pulling him close, and then they were chest to chest. Anduin lost himself in the kiss, gentle as it was, lips pressed against Wrathion’s, moving slowly. The tip of the dragon’s tongue touched his lips and he opened his mouth, letting him in. He tasted of the sweet mead, luxuriant and delicious, and his musky Alpha scent was overwhelming. Anduin felt his desire for the handsome dragon rise, his erection pressing against his trousers. He kissed Wrathion feverishly, savoringthe moment.

“Ahem,” came a quiet noise from the door, and it took Anduin’s brain a second to realize they weren’t alone. His eyes flew open, and he spotted Shaw blocking the door.. Wrathion pulled back and turned, relaxing only a fraction when he realized who was standing there.

“You two probably should be in one of your suites for this. Or, better yet, back in Stormwind Keep. People will gossip,” Shaw said, face as bland as his tone.

Anduin nodded, moving away from Wrathion. He smoothed back his hair, and straightened his clothes. The dragon, for his part, simply picked up a glass and sipped from it.

“Mildenhall and the Mayor have the transportation all worked out, so it’s time to head back to Brennadam and fly back. Unless you need a minute?” Shaw looked pointedly at Anduin.

He blushed. “I’ll be right out. You two go ahead.”

Once alone, Anduin took a few deep breaths, and used a breathing technique he’d learned while he studied with Velen. He centered himself, and emptied his mind, and within a couple minutes, his erection had gone away, and he was no longer blushing.

He hurried outside, and found they were only just mounting onto their horses. He untied his mare and mounted up, settling in to ride beside Roz.

“The trip back isn’t too long, and you’ll be on your way. Did you enjoy this short tour of Stormsong Valley, Anduin?”

“Very much. I would have liked to have seen The Shrine of the Storm, but I understand time is limited.”

She nodded. “If you had another day, I would have brought you up there. I hear you’re going to the Stormsong Monastery one day?”

“I am. I have a lot of questions about the tidesages, I hope that I can get some of them answered.”

Roz shrugged. “They’re their own kind of people, so I can’t speak for them. Tidesages have always operated in a sort of mysterious way. We all follow the Tidemother, and respect her priests, but only they truly understand her and her ways.”

Anduin nodded. “The Light can be like that. Many pray to it, and the Light can and does answer, but there are deep mysteries known only to a few who take the time to study. Mysteries I’m sure I’ll never understand.”

“And there are dragons, which no human will understand, because no human lives long enough to study them, and no dragon would consent to be studied that long,” Wrathion broke in with a broad smile. “And I thought of a story about creatures that you might like Roz, if you’d like. A dragon legend, of sorts.”

Anduin held his horse back, letting Wrathion fall in next to the Mayor. He exchanged a glance with Shaw, who just shook his head. A small stab of envy hit Anduin’s chest at Wrathion’s easy flirtations with the mayor, but also knew that Wrathion had limited interest in her, and likely none at all, if that kiss was to be believed.

His third kiss from the dragon in two days. What was he playing at?


	6. Chapter 6

“We can’t allow the Alliance to dictate where our ships are berthed, and who controls them!” Lord Snyder announced, banging on the table for emphasis. “We are the best navy in the world, and they need to understand we’ll take orders from no one!”

Anduin felt the strain between his shoulders get worse. The noble had been saying the same thing in different ways for almost an hour, whipping the other nobles up and to his side. Privately, he agreed with the angry man. He had no interest in keeping additional ships in Stormwind Harbor if he could help it, but he was unable to speak up.

“Lord Snyder, I think you have made your point quite clear,” Jaina said, finally appearing to have had enough. “I think we should adjourn for the day. Tomorrow, let us meet again, and discuss what alternative to berthing some of our ships in Stormwind would be an acceptable option.”

Snyder opened his mouth to say more, but Jaina stood, and Anduin rose with her. “Good day, ladies and gentlemen,” she said, sweeping from the room. Anduin followed behind her, not looking back.

Once in Jaina’s office, she slumped behind her desk, waving Anduin to an empty chair. “Well, that went about as well as I expected. I’m sorry we didn’t reach an agreement for where to keep the ships.”

Anduin flopped into the chair, stretching his back. “I didn’t expect we would. And frankly, I don’t see the point in having many of your ships berthed in Stormwind right now. With the armistice, it seems like it’s just a waste of equipment and power to keep vessels tucked in the harbor. You could be using them to patrol for rogue freebooters. I know Sweete’s men aren’t all gone yet.”

Jaina conjured a plate of mana strudel, offering them to Anduin, who took one. He bit into it, the flaky pastry melting on his tongue. He didn’t want to tell Jaina, but the idea the nobles were fighting so hard against putting ships in Stormwind was upsetting. Whether he agreed with them or not, they were part of the Alliance, and if he had to direct their forces, he needed to be able to do so without a committee.

“Well, I’ve bought us a day, perhaps Snyder will calm down, and someone will have a better idea. I won’t let him get so wound up this next time. Letting him speak that long was a mistake,” Jaina admitted.

“It’s a fine line to balance. I don’t have it right myself,” he said. “Some people I let speak more, like Genn, because I value his experience, but I find I have to rein in the nobles, or they’ll ramble all day to hear their own voices.” He finished the conjured pastry and dusted off his hands. “I should go. We’re bound for Arom’s stand to meet Lucy Waycrest today.”

“Drustvar is an interesting place. Be careful. It’s still wild.”

“I have the Spymaster and a dragon with me, I should be fine,” he said with a grin before departing.

His smile vanished as soon as he left her office, replaced with a worried frown. The situation with the nobles was far more troubling than he wanted to admit. He understood Kul Tiras valued its independence, but he hoped they’d come to accept being part of the Alliance quickly. Otherwise, there’d be more arguments than progress. He made it back to his chambers just as Wrathion was coming out of his own, and the dragon followed him without a word.

Once inside Anduin’s suite, he asked, “The meeting went that badly?”

“You can tell?”

“I know you. You have that look on your face like when Genn shows up to tell you he’s tired of being stuck in Boralus and wants to come home, and by the way, another dozen soldiers are dead.”

Anduin collapsed on the sofa, face in his hands. “It’s not terrible, but went badly enough. They don’t want Kul Tiran ships in Stormwind under the control of our navy.”

“I didn’t think we needed them there.”

“We don’t.” The sofa dipped as Wrathion sat next to him. “But the idea the nobles are dead set against the Alliance directing their assets is a problem. If we end up in a skirmish, or Light forbid, another war, their ships will be called on, and either myself, or an admiral, will direct where they go. The Kul Tiran nobles need to understand that.”

An arm came around him, strong and warm. Anduin leaned in, resting his face against the crook of Wrathion’s neck. He let himself be held and comforted, and just inhaled the musky, smoky scent of Alpha dragon.

“You’ll find a solution. You excel at diplomacy,” Wrathion murmured into his hair. “I trust you to find an answer. Perhaps you need to involve Tandred in this.”

“I’ll look into it,” he mumbled into the dragon’s shoulder. He wrapped an arm around Wrathion, holding him close.

The dragon seemed content to just hold him on the sofa, and Anduin let him. He breathed in Wrathion’s scent, letting it envelop him like a blanket. It comforted him, and he assumed it was something in his Omega nature, but didn’t care to question further. He snuggled in close, not minding his hair had come loose and fallen into his eyes.

“You smell good,” he said absently.

“You don’t smell at all.” Was that sadness in the dragon’s voice?

“You know why I can’t.”

Wrathion sighed. “I know. It would be nice to enjoy your scent though. I’m sure you are intoxicating.”

Anduin pulled away. “Are you only interested in me because I’m an unmarried, unbonded Omega?”

The answer was swift. “Not at all. I’ve been attracted to you for a long time. Coming back to Stormwind reminded me of what I’d been missing.”

Anduin searched those glowing red eyes, looking for deception.

Wrathion continued. “I think I’ve always been, even in Pandaria. But we were so young, I didn’t recognize it. And I had so many grand plans I was unwilling to give up at the time. My priorities were misplaced.”

A stirring of hope flared in Anduin’s chest. “Do you think, now that we’re older, maybe there’s a chance at something between us?”

A small grimace crossed the dragon’s handsome face. “I don’t know. Part of me would like that, very much. But a bigger part of me is concerned about you hiding your true nature. No, don’t start. I understand why you feel compelled to do it. But what does it say abouta relationship if it’s built on a secret so important?”

Anduin opened his mouth to retort, but found he had no answer. What could he say?

A knock at the door saved him from having to try and fumble his way through an excuse. He got up, answering it. Spymaster Shaw was there.

“Everything’s in place to go to Arom’s Stead, if you’re ready, your majesty.” Anduin didn’t miss Shaw’s sweep of the room, or his slight eyebrow raise at the dragon sitting casually on the sofa.

“Let me grab my coat. Wrathion, do you need anything?”

“My cloak. I’ll meet you at the stables.”

Once he was gone, Anduin gestured at Shaw to shut the door. Once the spy had, Anduin turned towards him.

“Has Flynn ever given you a hard time about hiding your Omega status?”

Shaw shook his head as he answered, “No. He understands our customs are… out-dated, by Kul Tiran standards, and that means we Omegas have to handle things differently. He has said he’d support me being more open about it, but if I wished to keep it hidden forever, it was still fine with him.”

Anduin sagged as he reached for a heavy coat and shrugged into it. “I was afraid of that.”

“Problems with the dragon?”

“Yes. We’re both interested, but he’s unwilling to get involved with someone who’s hiding who they are.” Anduin did up the buttons. “He says he understands, but it says something about the relationship. I get it, I really do, but he doesn’t see things from our point of view.”

Shaw clapped him on the back. “It’s never easy, Anduin. Maybe he’ll come around. For now, don’t fret over it. You have a visit to Arom’s Stand to meet Lady Lucy Waycrest, and that should distract you for the afternoon.”

The flight to Arom’s Stand was a boring one, and Anduin spent it wishing he didn’t have so much time in his own head. He mulled over Wrathion’s words, wondering what he could do. He understood the dragon’s reticence. Wrathion was unafraid to show the world he was a dragon, or to behave like one. He’d made plenty of big plans over the years, plotting and scheming to get what he wanted, but every time he’d kept them quiet, they’d backfired. Since showing up in the Stormwind throne room several months earlier, he’d not kept his goalsquiet. This new, more open Wrathion would chafe at taking a lover with a secret as sizable as Anduin’s.

When they landed, Lady Lucy Waycrest was already there to greet them. “Greetings, King Anduin, Advisor Wrathion. I trust your flight was uneventful?” The sparkle in her dark brown eyes was a welcome sight to Anduin, who laughed.

“Yes, Lady Waycrest. The flights here are scenic, but I never find being on gryphon back very exciting. And for now, please call me Anduin. There’s no need to stand on ceremony when it’s just us.”

Shaw sighed behind him.

“Then I’m Lucy. I had something a little different planned for your visit to Drustvar. It’s a touch more dangerous, but I think you’ll enjoy it more. And I hope you’ll learn from it.”

Anduin raised an eyebrow.

“No, I’ll not explain,” she said. “You need to experience it.”

“You have definitely caught my attention, Lucy,” he said.”

“Are you sure about this, Lady Waycrest? I have to counsel against putting the High King in danger,” the Spymaster spoke up.

“Oh, with you and a squad of guards, we’ll be fine, Master Shaw. Mostly, we’ll be on rooftops, and the covens and wolves can’t fly. At least, not that we’ve seen. I’ll give you all time to stretch your legs and use the facilities, and then we’re off for the north-west part of Drustvar.”

Anduin was glad to move around for a few minutes, and he spent most of it looking at the small collection of buildings in Arom’s Stand. They all appeared to be constructed in what he was beginning to recognize as a standard Kul Tiran style, with hammered copper roof panels and stone facades. It was charming, and reminiscent of what he knew of Gilneas, which made sense.

He wandered back to the gryphon roost, seeing Lucy directing guards to take up several mounts. She glanced over at him. “Your birds will be too tired to carry you back if you use them today, and we don’t have quite enough for everyone. Would you mind doubling up? Without armor, the gryphons can easily carry two.”

“The king and I can ride double,” Wrathion spoke up, coming to stand next to Anduin. “It won’t be a problem.”

Lucy stared at Shaw. “You’re in leathers, so you’re lighter than most, ride with me? I promise I don’t bite, Spymaster.”

He fixed her with an impassive stare. “If I thought you were a danger, I would simply kill you and dump you off the gryphon.”

She laughed. “Then let’s get to it.”

Wrathion gestured to the gryphon, indicating Anduin mount up first. Once he had, Wrathion settled in behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist and sat close. Anduin welcomed the warmth of the dragon, as he knew the flight was going to be chilly, even dressed for the weather.

Lucy and Shaw stayed close to Anduin and Wrathion, and she pointed out a few landmarks on the way, such as the river running out of the mountains, an old silver mine, and Corlain’s aviary. They ended up landing on the roof of a large chapel on a cliff. Lucy dismounted, and Anduin followed suit, although he was loath to give up Wrathion's warmth.

“This is Whitecrest chapel,” she said, gesturing to the building and lands around it. “Noble families of Drustvar always married here. It was tradition.”  
Anduin gazed down, seeing the ruins of tables, the faded scraps of banners and buntings. The wedding arch stood at the far end, overgrown with pinkish flowers, and the rows of benches around it were broken and covered with moss and vegetation. A few wolves prowled around, and he could see a den to one side, where last spring’s pups were playing. The entire area had an air of neglect he hadn’t seen anywhere else in Kul Tiras.

“What happened?” he asked.

“The covens. They worked their way into Corlain, into the hearts and minds of its people, and corrupted many. Those of us that wouldn’t comply, that resisted, we were hunted, our lives destroyed. So many dead or, or left with litte” She gestured to the wrecked garden. “This was my wedding. My mother had my groom to-be slain, the guests scattered, and I barely escaped.”

“That’s terrible, I’m so sorry,” Anduin said softly.

She shook her head. “Thank you, but it’s in the past. It’s unfortunate, and I miss Alexander every day, but I live to fight on. My mother orchestrated all this, and brought darkness across Drustvar. She’s gone now, killed with the help of heroes sent by the Alliance. We owe your people a great debt, Anduin.”

The four of them quietly surveyed the scene below for several more minutes, before Lucy spoke again. “Now, let me show you Waycrest Manor. We can’t enter, but the roof should be safe enough.”

They remounted and flew a short distance, dismounting on the roof of the stately house. Anduin guessed from the size it would be close to Greymane Manor before it had been destroyed. The pipes of a large organ covered a portion of the roof.

“You have an organ?”

“Had, yes. The basement boasted a concert hall, and my father was an accomplished organist. I remember attending many recitals by him as a child. There’d be big dinners and dancing, and then everyone would go downstairs and listen to him play. He’d let me sit next to him on the bench, watching him play up close.” She smiled wistfully. “It’s my favorite memory from growing up.”

“The covens still control Corlain?” Wrathion asked, leaning over the roof to peer down.

“They do, although their control weakens every day. Thanks to more of your Alliance heroes, their ranks are thinning, and the power they wield diminishes every day. I hope within a year, we’ll be able to retake Corlain and go home.”

Anduin joined Wrathion at the edge, surveying the town. The buildings seemed abandoned, unkempt, but in good shape, with nothing damaged. But everywhere he looked was a dark aura, and strange marks and runes littered the ground. Shadows flickered where none should be, and paced about, as if having a life of their own. It was unsettling.

“Once the covens have been driven back, let me know. I will make an appeal to the priests, to see if they can come cleanse the land for you,” he said, returning to Lucy. “It’s like the darkness is seeping into the ground. Perhaps a group of priests will be useful.”

“Thank you. We can use all the help we can get.”

“I confess, I am not completely sure why you brought the king out to see these places,” Wrathion said, moving to stand next to Anduin. The dragon stood between the coast and him, blocking the brisk breeze that was coming in.

“To show him that even while parts of Kul Tiras are thriving, not everywhere is. Drustvar is struggling. We don’t have the hope of new towns and returned tidesages, or the new Lord Admiral to bolster us. We fight on, alone. We’ll win, but it will take time. And we don’t want to be forgotten. We can’t afford to have too many of our resources sent to Stormwind, to berth in the harbor, when there’s so much work to be done in our own country.”

Anduin took her hand, meeting those dark brown eyes. “I promise we won’t forget you, Lucy Waycrest. Whatever aid I can manage, I pledge to give it. I realize it’s easy to focus on the progress, but I cannot ignore the problems too. And while it might mean little, I can see why so many don’t want to bring Kul Tiras ships to Stormwind. I am hoping for the fewest ships possible, myself.”

She gazed into his eyes for a long moment, saying nothing. Then she nodded. “I’m glad you understand, and that this trip wasn’t for naught. I’d heard you had a good head on your shoulders, Anduin. You’re young to have such power, but you wield it well. Let’s get back to Aron’s Stand for a meal before you head home. I’m not liking the looks of those clouds.”

“Let me block the wind,” Wrathion said, as they approached the gryphon. “You’re almost blue.”

Anduin nodded and hung back, letting Wrathion mount up first. He clung close to the dragon, tucking his hands in cloak folds, and pressed his cheek to the dragon’s back. The warmth was comforting, and he half dozed, mindful not to fall off the gryphon. He remembered cold nights in Pandaria, when Wrathion would stay with him, keeping the bed warm for him. He’d always slept better with the dragon nearby.

He was warmer by the time they touched down, but the clouds to the north bothered him. They were dark and low, and he thought he saw a flash of lightning in them. He saw several other people watching them, frowns on their faces.

“I don’t like the look of the storm,” Lucy said, coming up next to him. “I’m worried about sending you through stormclouds with possible lightning.”

“I’m sure we’ll be fine. It’s probably just heavy rain,” Anduin said. As they watched, a thick bolt of lightning split the clouds, forking down to the ground. “Or, we’d end up crispy.”

Lucy grimaced. “I think we have enough space to keep you all overnight. We might be a little tight on beds, but we’ll manage.”

“Wrathion and I can share a room,” he offered. “We did that often in Pandaria.”

“That is a kind and generous offer. We don’t have the luxury of a lot of space, with the refugees, but we’ll find a way to squeeze all of you in, somehow. If you’ll follow me, I’ll arrange for dinner, and while you eat, I’ll have my guest room prepared for you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late update, I was sick Tuesday. The editing might not be up to usual standards :(

Anduin woke in Wrathion’s arms the following morning, face pillowed on the dragon’s chest. Wrathion’s breathing was deep and even, suggesting he was asleep, but Anduin kept still, lest he bring their time to an end too soon. He listened to the dragon’s steady heartbeat under his head while enjoying the strong arms around him. The musky scent of dragon Alpha filled his nose, comforting him. If only it were possible to do this every morning.

He must have fallen back asleep at some point, as he jolted awake some time later at a light tap on the door. He pulled free of Wrathion’s embrace and rolled to the far side of the bed, sitting up.

“Yes?” he called out.

The door opened and Shaw’s copper hair appeared, then the rest of him. “Good morning, King Anduin, Advisor. The storm has passed. We’ll be leaving in an hour. Tea’s available in the sitting room once you’re up.”

Anduin murmured acknowledgment, rubbing his eyes, and Shaw disappeared without another word. He flopped back into the bed, stretching, and shivering a bit; this side of the bed was cold. He must have spent the entire night in Wrathion’s arms.

Looking over, he caught the dragon’s red gaze watching him. “Morning,” he murmured.

“Morning. Did you sleep well?” The dragon propped himself up on one hand, the other reaching out to brush a strand of hair back from Anduin’s face.

“As well as I could in a strange place.” Anduin leaned into Wrathion’s touch, and was rewarded with a gentle caress on his cheek. He moved closer, wrapping an arm about his bedmate, pulling him close, and tucked his head under the dragon’s chin. After a moment, Wrathion settled back down, and held him. Lithe fingers stroked his back, bringing about shivers.

“We shouldn’t be doing this,” the dragon said, but made no move to release him.

“Just a few more minutes,” he begged. He took a breathe, savoring Wrathion’s scent.

Once he’d delayed all he could, Anduin reluctantly pulled away. Wrathion let him go without a fuss, and rolled out of bed. He dressed with his back to the dragon, getting into his clothing quickly so he wouldn’t be tempted by the sight of Wrathion in nothing more than his underclothes.

He drank a cup of strong tea while the preparations were made to head back to Proudmoore Keep, and intentionally didn’t speak with the dragon. Conflicted thoughts swirled through his head. Obviously, they were interested in one another, but how would it work? Could they even make it work? He kept pondering the situation as they mounted up and began the flight back.

Once they landed in the courtyard, Anduin headed straight for his suite to change and hopefully grab a bite to eat. He reached the door of his rooms and entered, mentally going through the list of things he needed to do before he went to the damned meeting. As he turned to shut the door, he realized Wrathion was right behind him.

“I need a couple minutes. Please.”

He held the door open for the dragon, then shut it firmly. “I don’t have a lot of time. I need to clean up, change, and eat before that blasted meeting.”

Wrathion moved in, standing close. “I know,” he said, voice soft. “I’ll be quick.”

Anduin almost backed up, but something in Wrathion’s gaze stopped him. The dragon reached out hesitantly, brushing back Anduin’s hair, and leaned in. Anduin froze as he came closer, placing his face against Anduin’s neck and inhaling deeply.

“You smell so delicious. So sweet and tempting,” Wrathion breathed, inhaling again.

Anduin realized his potion must have worn off. He’d completely forgotten about them. “Wrathion-” he began, but the dragon’s hand came up, tangling in his hair, tilting his head away and silencing him.

“Please, Anduin? I need this.”

Anduin slipped his arms about Wrathion’s slim waist, anchoring himself. The dragon’s warm breath on his skin was heavenly, and he was wrapped in the musky, smoky scent of him, setting his nerves on fire.

“I bet you taste as good as you smell,” came the murmur in his ear. Wrathion licked gently, right along his scent glands, eliciting a shiver from him.

“Oh yes, you’re even better, Anduin. So luscious,” the dragon moaned softly, leaving soft, wet kisses on his neck. “You’re dreams and sunshine, mead and cinnamon. Delightful.”

Anduin sighed at the soft touch, melting into the embrace. He knew he should move away, but it felt so good to be wrapped in an Alpha’s arms, in Wrathion’s arms, and to surrender to what he wanted so badly.

“Never want to let you go,” the dragon said, turning kisses to nibbles. “Too precious.”

“Wrathion,” Anduin pleaded, but he wasn’t sure what he was pleading for. He clutched at Wrathion, pulling him as close as he could, swaying as the dragon worked on his neck.

Wrathion’s lips moved to where Anduin knew the scent markers were strongest, licking and nibbling on his way. Then he bit down, coaxing a deep groan of pleasure from Anduin. Only the king’s hands about Wrathion’s waist kept him from falling.

When Wrathion released him, Anduin sank slowly to his knees, looking up at the dragon. His head swam, need and lust warring with unease.How could he feel so many things at once?

“You are perfect,” Wrathion whispered down at him. “So perfect.”

The door opened, and Master Shaw slipped in, shutting it firmly behind him. “Advisor, I think you had better go. King Anduin has to be at a meeting shortly, and your presence isn’t helping.”

Wrathion snarled, turning towards the rogue.

Shaw put his hands up. “I’m not moving in on your Omega. But you’re not thinking clearly. And right now, Anduin needs you to do that. What kind of Alpha would you be, if you hurt an Omega?”

The two stared at each other for a long moment. Anduin looked between them, struggling to get himself under control. Finally, Wrathion moved away from him and towards the door. He stopped next to the redhead, and leaned in to sniff at the man.

“I think I understand better now,” Wrathion said, and left, slamming the door behind him.

Mathias went to Anduin, helping him to stand. “Are you okay? Did he hurt you?”

Anduin shook his head. “My potion wore off. He could scent me, and he got possessive. I knew I shouldn’t let him, but it was so nice to be wanted.”

The spy sighed. “I thought he had better control than that. He’s always seemed like he has.”

“I guess Alpha and Omega dragons are so rare it’s a stronger response than we have. He said it’s an overwhelming response, but between my potions and his control, he’d be fine.”

“Apparently not.”

“Yeah.” Anduin rubbed his face with his hands. “I need to take a potion. I brought extras, you should have one too.”

“Thank you. I don’t think I’ll be going home until later.”

They went into the bathing chamber, where Anduin unlocked the case and pulled out the vials. Mathias inspected the contents, and downed his. “Not on the stronger one anymore?”

“Tired of being cut off.”

That earned him a nod. “I can understand. I spent twenty years on them, and at the time, I didn’t know what I was missing. I know better now. Save them for when you absolutely can’t be distracted. It’s a miserable existence being on them and knowing what you’re stopping. Now, go freshen up, I’ll have breakfast sent over. There’s not much time until your meeting.”

“Do you think he’ll let it slip that you’re an Omega too?”

Shaw’s face turned to stone. “If he’s smart, he won’t say a thing.”

Anduin turned and headed into the bedchamber to change, still thinking about Wrathion. He couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed the dragon’s Alpha display, but it still made him uneasy. He wasn’t an object to be won.

Anduin took his place in the meeting room, next to Jaina. “Any chance of getting your brother in here? He might be able to convince them that _Tiffin’s Melody_ is all we need in Stormwind for now. If he’s willing to stay there a bit longer, that might soothe their feelings.”

“He’s coming today. I had the same thought.”

“Could you maybe redirect them towards Corlain? I hear that Lady Waycrest is still trying to take the town back, but it’s a slow process.”

Jaina nodded. “I’ll see what we can do. The navy is less useful there, but perhaps if we settle that problem, we can move on to the covens.”

Anduin watched the nobles file in, keeping his face neutral. Most ignored him, which he was fine with. High King or not, he was unimportant to them, this far from his own home.

“Are we back for another fruitless day or arguing?” Lord Snyder asked, a scowl on his face. “We can’t afford to have the Kul Tiran Navy split, Lord Admiral. You know this as well as anyone.”

“I do, and I may have a compromise for us all,” Jaina said calmly.

Tandred Proudmoore entered, removing his hat and sketching a brief bow. “Good morning King Wrynn, Lord Admiral, Lords and Ladies, apologies for being late.” He sat down on Jaina’s other side. The nobles looked surprised at his appearance.

“Captain Proudmoore has offered up a possible solution, I was waiting for him to get here, so he could explain it.”

The blond man rose, standing straight. “ _Tiffin’s Melody_ has a permanent berth in Stormwind Harbor. As King Wrynn’s flagship, I have agreed to stay on for the next year as captain, as have my crew. We are considered on semi-permanent loan from the Lord Admiral herself. The ship is technically a gift from Kul Tiras to Stormwind, and could be crewed by them, but as we’re all aware, we are the best sailors on Azerorth.”

That got sounds of agreement from the crowd. Anduin hid a smile.

Tandred continued, “The _Melody_ is a strong ship, one of the best made in recent memory. Stormwind ships, while not Kul Tiran, are well made and sturdy, and coupled with our gift, make a decent force on their own. We don’t need more vessels in Stormwind. Their harbor isn’t big enough to berth many more. So I say allow my crew to stay on with the _Melody_ for a year, or even longer, if needed, and let Kul Tiras keep her ships ready here.”

The nobles broke into chatter among themselves. Tandred sat down, a small smile on his face. Anduin looked over, seeing Jaina relaxing slightly in her chair. It appeared her plan was working, so far.

After several minutes of chatter, Jaina stood, and the room became silent. “I appreciate Captain Proudmoore coming all the way from Stormwind to offer this compromise to us. I find it acceptable, but of course, I need the support of the noble houses, as well as the High King, to make it so. King Wrynn, how do you feel?”

“I fully support this plan. Captain Proudmoore is right, Stormwind Harbor isn’t large, and extra vessels would be a tight fit with all the shipping we do on a regular basis. _Tiffin’s Melody_ , and her extraordinary crew, are more than enough.”

Jaina nodded. “Lord Snyder, you have been vocal during these discussions. What is your opinion on this?”

He stood, giving a small bow. “Captain Proudmoore seems to have come up with a solution that benefits both Kul Tiras and the Alliance as a whole. I see it as a reasonable answer.”

Nobles around the table began nodding their agreement. Not a single one was inclined to disagree with the solution.

“Excellent. Then we have an accord. Thank you, King Wrynn, for sitting in on these meetings, and Captain Proudmoore, for coming up with a solution we can all accept. You are both welcome to stay, but the next order of business concerns the covens in Drustvar, which I know neither of you is associated with.”

With the clear dismissal, Anduin made his leave, heading back to his rooms. He wanted to bathe before the trip to the Norwington Estate after the mid-day meal, and he needed to pack for the overnight there. If he wasn’t interrupted, he’d have just enough time.

Luck was with him, and he was packing his formal clothes into a small trunk when Shaw knocked on the door. Anduin let him in, and went back to adding his shaving kit and potions to the trunk. “I’m packed and ready. We’re portalling this time?”

Shaw nodded. “Too many people attending the party to stable all the mounts coming in. Most aren’t staying over, so it’s easier for them to have everyone use a portal. The mages will be busy all night, helping people come and go. It’s a security nightmare. Don’t go anywhere without at least two guards. I’ll stay close, but Flynn is expecting me to lighten up and enjoy myself.” The look on the older man’s face said he expected to do anything but that. “He wants to introduce me to a few people he’s worked for in the past, and we’ve been together long enough that I see why. No one’s ever seen him settle down before, except long ago, and they’re curious.”

“You should have fun, Mathias. Life is too short to be on duty all the time. You’re happier since you bonded to Flynn, and you need to enjoy that time. I suspect you’ll be lasting well beyond that year and a day that you mentioned.”

Shaw’s cheeks flushed. “I’d like that. But we’re not talking about me, we’re discussing your safety. Do you need me to have someone watch Wrathion and keep him away from you?”

Anduin shook his head. “He’ll be fine as long as I take my potions. I have faith. Thank you for that, I assume you could hear what was going on?”

The spy looked uncomfortable. “Scent, too. I’m sorry I burst in, but I didn’t want someone to come looking for you, and find you… occupied.”

Anduin grasped his arm. “Thank you, really, for looking out for me. Since Father died, I haven’t had anyone to help. Genn means well, but he’s not here right now, and he wouldn’t understand. I’m grateful you’re here.”

“I’m here to help you avoid the mistakes I made, Anduin. You deserve happiness at a far younger age than I found it at.”

“Even with Wrathion?”

“Even with. Just be careful, please. He’s unpredictable.”

Anduin laughed. “He wouldn’t be a black dragon without that particular trait.”

“That is true. Head to the courtyard; I’ll call a servant to bring your trunk.”

Anduin was glad of his heavy coat as he stepped into the courtyard of the keep, where his guards were waiting. A breeze was blowing, chilly and damp, and without the coat he would have been shivering in minutes.

“You never did handle the cold well,” Wrathion said, standing in front of Anduin and blocking the wind. The edges of his cloak rippled in the breeze, brushing Anduin’s legs.

“It’s not my fault I grew up in a warmer climate. I’m just not used to the chill,” He shot back, then grinned. They’d had this conversation several times.

“I know we’ll be busy for the next while, but I need a chance to talk to you. I need to apologize for earlier, but we need to talk as well.” The dragon’s face was unusually serious.

“Sure, but I don’t know when we’ll get time.”

“I can be patient.”

Anduin quirked a brow at that.

“I can be patient, now.”

“Ready to go?” Shaw asked, coming up beside them. The rogue shot Wrathion a stony stare.

“Of course, Spymaster Shaw,” the dragon said smoothly. “I wouldn’t dream of upsetting your plans.”

Anduin elbowed him and turned to view a portal opening up. He let the older man order half the guards through first, then followed them. There was a moment’s disorientation, then he was aware of the change of location. The guards had fanned out, but nothing seemed amiss. He saw they were in front of a small inn, with gryphon roost, overlooking an enormous equestrian field. On the far side he could see a wide area set up for a party, with a huge dance floor, a section of tables nearly as large, and a small petting zoo.

“Welcome! Welcome! Thank you for choosing to attend my party, King Wrynn!” A tall, grey haired man in a heavy coat and tricorne came over, arms outstretched. He pounded Anduin on the back fiercely, practically knocking him off his feet, then stuck out his hand. “Lord Aldrius Norwington, but you can call me Aldri.”

“Thank you, and please, just Anduin,” he said, returning the jubilant handshake. “I see no need to stand on ceremony.”

“And this is your dragon advisor?” Aldri said, turning his gaze on Wrathion.

“I am Wrathion,” the dragon said, accepting the handshake. “And yes, I’m one of Anduin’s advisors.”

“I heard tales you helped save us from N’Zoth, lad. Appreciate that. We don’t much mind tentacles here, but even so, that Old God bastard is a bit much. Thanks for the save.”

Wrathion bowed. “I live to protect Azeroth.”

“Excellent. We need more protecting, and less sitting around. And speaking of sitting around, let me get you up to the house. I have rooms for you. You have the guest suite, Anduin, and it has a room off it for Wrathion. You’ll both have plenty of privacy in that wing. Only a few people are staying over. Lord Admiral thought it would be best if you didn’t portal back in the middle of the night, and I agreed. I set a room aside next door for your Spymaster and his new partner. I confess, I’ve heard tales of the great Captain Fairwind, and I can’t wait to see if the man stands up to the legend.”

Anduin thought back to the story about Flynn in nothing more than his greatcoat in a storm. “I’m sure he’ll measure up,” he said mildly, earning a hearty laugh from his host.

“I hope so. Nothing worse than a boring guest.”

He led them to the house, and down a wing. “Here you go, servants have put your things inside. I’ll leave you to settle in. I have to get with Master Shaw and work out the guard duty and where to keep them all tonight. I think they’ll end up in the inn when not on duty, there should be plenty of space.”

With a wave, he left Anduin and Wrathion in the suite. Anduin looked around, seeing Wrathion’s room opposite the door leading to his. He ducked into his room and unpacked his clothing for the party, laying it out on the bed so it wouldn’t wrinkle. He put his shaving kit in the bathing room, but on second thought, left the potions in his room. Judging by Wrathion’s reaction to him off them, he didn’t want them accidentally broken.

He moved back into the sitting room as Wrathion came out of his own room. The dragon came over to him, stopping a respectable distance away.

“I need to apologize, Anduin. I reacted poorly today, and you didn’t deserve that.”

Anduin opened his mouth to say it was fine, but Wrathion cut him off.

“I know you’re going to go all diplomat on me, say it’s fine, I’m excused from my actions because I was caught off guard, it was an unusual situation, and you’re sure I won’t do it again, but don’t. It doesn’t excuse anything. I said I had excellent control, and I should have. I failed there, and I failed you. And I can’t say it won’t happen again. Now that I know how I react to your scent though, I can try and avoid being around you when you’re off your potions. I am aware of my weakness, and I’ll try not to let it happen again.”

Anduin took a step forward, itching to touch Wrathion. “Thank you. Not just for your apology, but for your candor, and for knowing me. I was ready to brush it off, and excuse it all. You knew what needed to be said, and said it. There is one thing we have to discuss though.”

Wrathion stiffened.

“Shaw.” He watched the expression changed on Wrathion’s face, from carefully neutral to bewilderment, to awe, and then back to bewilderment.

“How? How has that man kept it a secret that long? Does Flynn know? Of course Flynn would be aware, and-” Wrathion broke off, his face going still.

Anduin waited.

“They’re bondmates, aren’t they? No, don’t answer. How did I not catch this before?”

He waited some more.

“SI:7. Potions. Let me guess, your potions come from Mathias. That’s why they’re so effective. If this had been something every Omega could get, it would be common knowledge. Only the spies know, don’t they?” The last question was more of a sentence than a question, so Anduin stayed quiet.

Wrathion regarded him, a gleam in his eye. “It seems I have underestimated you and your Spymaster. Or perhaps I’ve spent too much time with humans, and I’m underestimating Omegas in general. I owe you both an apology for this. It won’t happen again.”

“Thank you. And that’s why we hide; too easy for people to assume we’re weak. And if I can rule, and Shaw can head up SI:7, it’s obvious we’re not.”

Wrathion shook his head. “You two are something else. An excellent something else, but not like anything I expected.”

Anduin laughed. “Why advisor, I think this is the first time I’ve seen you flustered.”

“Don’t get used to it, my king.”

Anduin ignored the way his heart fluttered at the endearment. “We need to head back out there. I’m sure Aldri will be wanting to show us something.”

“Of course. After you.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still sick, and this took a while to edit, so apologies if it's not up to standards. It takes me roughly 1 hour to edit 1000 words, so I did this off and on today.

They spotted Lord Norwington down by where they had portalled in, directing people with large, sweeping gestures. All the while he wore a huge grin and talked nonstop to Master Shaw, who was trying to watch everyone and everything.

“Anduin! Good to see you back, you were faster than I expected. Your spymaster was telling me you ride?” Aldri stopped waving people about and turned to Anduin.

“Yes I do. My warhorse’s name is Reverence, he’s wonderful.”

“Excellent. Perhaps you’d like to try out my course. You’re too late to join the competition, sadly, but I’d like to see how you would have fared against Kul Tiras’s best.”

Anduin grinned. “I would love that, although you’ll have to tell me what’s expected.”

Aldri started walking. “Follow me, I’ll explain as we go.”

Anduin fell in step beside him, Wrathion and Shaw behind them.

“It’s simple,” the lord began, waving his arms. “The field has three components. The first is fences. You jump your horse over the fences and you’re awarded a point. I won’t insult you by asking if you can jump a horse.”

Anduin laughed at that. “Last I checked, I learned to do that as a small child. I can also strike down an enemy while mounted, if that matters.”

“It does, actually. Next part of the test are in those barrels out there. They pop up troggs. You will have a harpoon, and you’re to strike the troggs with it. That awards you five points for each strike. And the last part might be where you have trouble, most people do. We have zeppelin flying about. You throw this,” Aldri pulled a handful of string and rocks from his pocket, “at them. It’s a bola. Net the zeppelin, score fifty points.”

Anduin regarded the bola skeptically. “I’ve never used one of those, and with my luck, I’d end up tangled in it. I think I’ll skip that part.”

Aldri clapped him on the back. “Smart choice. Most of us learn to throw as soon as we can walk, but I don’t imagine this is a common weapon on the mainland. Over in the stable are several horses, pick any that are saddled.”

Anduin walked into the open-air stable, surveying the horses. In front, a large bay gelding stood patiently. He walked up to him, making soothing noises.

“That’s Cooper,” a small boy told him. “He’s dad’s favorite.”

“Think he’d let me ride him?”

“Sure, you doing the course my Dad made?”

“I sure am.”

Anduin mounted, taking up the reins. Cooper responded promptly, and Anduin guided him out of the stable. The horse was responsive, and he had no trouble getting to the start of the course. He leaned down and took a harpoon from a rack by the course start.

“Cooper! Good choice!” Aldri called from where he, Wrathion, and Shaw were standing on a platform. “You have five minutes, starting when you enter!”

Anduin urged Cooper through the gate heading left, and jumping the first fence. He thought he heard Aldri shout encouragement, but he was focused on turning and slashing at a trogg that had popped up. Cooper circled the barrel neatly and Anduin urged him to move faster, jumping over first one, then a second set of fences, moving down the course.

On he went, stabbing and slashing at troggs, turning the horse, and jumping the fences, until he heard a bell ring out. He lifted the harpoon, and Cooper turned as if summoned, heading to the entrance. Anduin let the horse guide himself, pleased when he stopped just outside the course. He dismounted, placing the harpoon back in the rack, and saw a stablehand coming up to take the horse.

“Not bad,” Aldri said approvingly. “You scored sixty-three points, which for your first time is perfectly respectable.”

“Thank you. I didn’t want to push Cooper, he’s a lovely horse and I wasn’t about to risk hurting him.”

Aldri laughed. “Oh, he wouldn’t let you do anything. Given his choice, he’s as lazy as they come. Now, Master Shaw, Wrathion, would either of you like to try?”

Anduin looked between the two. After a moment, Mathias stepped up. “I’ll give it a go. May I have your bola?”

“You know how to throw one?”

“It’s been a while, but yes.” Shaw tucked the bola into his belt and headed to the stables. Anduin moved beside Wrathion, letting the dragon block the wind for him.

“Will you try?” he asked Wrathion.

“Oh no. I’m able to ride just fine, but handling a weapon? I’d stab the poor horse.”

Anduin laughed.

“Now, if I ran the course on my own accord, I imagine I’d do all right, but I’d look silly jumping fences.”

Anduin caught Aldri looking sideways at them. “Has no one mentioned to you that my Advisor is a dragon?”

“I’d heard tales, but it’s different to actually meet one.”

Wrathion bowed with a flourish. “I am indeed a black dragon, one of two of the black dragonflight.” He took off his gloves, handing them to Anduin, and flexed his hands, showing off clawed fingers. “I would hope this, coupled with red, glowing eyes, is enough to prove my non-human status?”

Aldri regarded him solemnly. “I wouldn’t have doubted you before that, but yes, you prove your point.”

Wrathion clasped his hands together, and they melted back to a human shape. “Many are quick to discredit me, even with everything that’s been seen. Dragons aren’t rare, yet I am supposedly a charlatan.” He took his gloves back from Anduin and put them on again.

“Anyone does that tonight, and I’ll have them thrown out. You’re my welcome guests, you and the king. No one should dare mistreat you.” Aldri looked to the field. “Ah, there’s Shaw. He’s chosen my stallion to ride. Interesting choice.”

Shaw rode up on a bay shorse with a white blaze on the nose. He held the harpoon loosely in one hand, the reins in the other.

“Five minutes, when you’re ready Master Shaw!” Aldri announced.

“Think he’ll beat your score?” Wrathion leaned towards Anduin.

“Probably,” Anduin replied. “He’s twice my age, and has more skills than I’ll ever manage.”

“How many points do you think he’ll score? I’ll wager he scores between one hundred and one hundred fifty.”

“What are we wagering? I wager one hundred fifty one to two hundred.” Anduin watched the stallion paw at the ground.

“If I win, I want another kiss.”

Anduin looked at Wrathion, knowing he was blushing. “I want a dance.”

“You’d have had that anyway.”

“My choosing.”

“Very well.”

“Are you two going to bicker or watch? He’s started,” Aldri said over his shoulder. “The man rides like a demon.”

Anduin turned back to see Shaw jumping the stallion over a fence as if it were nothing, and slashing out with the harpoon at the same time. He tugged at the reins, and the horse turned sharply, allowing him to stab another trogg, then leaped again, clearing another fence. Before Anduin could blink, Mathias had the bola in hand, and was swinging it, guiding the horse with his knees. The weapon flew, and wrapped itself neatly around a zeppelin flying nearby. The spymaster coaxed the horse into another jump while picking up the reins, and moved on.

“How did he do that?” Wrathion asked.

“I have no idea.”

They continued watching as the red-headed man destroyed the course, taking jump after jump, ripping through troggs like they were nothing. He managed to net a second zeppelin, using a bola attached to the side of the horse’s saddle, something Anduin hadn’t even noticed was there. By the end of the run, Mathias was faintly pink and covered in a light sheen of sweat, but grinned triumphantly.

“Most impressive, Master Shaw! That would have netted you a place to compete in the finals! You scored one-hundred seventy-two points,” Aldri said, beaming. “You need to come back next year and try seriously. I think you could be a real contender.”

Anduin applauded, and grinned when Wrathion whistled. For a change, Mathias didn’t scowl, but instead swept them a deep bow from the horse before dismounting and putting away his harpoon. He walked over to them with a smile on his face.

“Thank you for the opportunity, Lord Norwington. I don’t often get to ride for pleasure much anymore.”

Aldri clapped him on the back. “Call me Aldri. And you’re welcome up here anytime.”

Mathias turned, looking past him, to the inn, where a group of people had arrived via portal. Anduin followed his gaze, seeing a distinctive greatcoat and auburn ponytail. He wondered if their bond had alerted the older man to Flynn’s arrival, since there’d been no sound he could hear.

Aldri turned with them. “Ah, it appears more guests have arrived, and perhaps someone important to you? I should be greeting them, and you all should prepare for the party. Wouldn’t do to have you showing up sweaty and smelling of horse. Or at least, that’s what I’m told is not appropriate. Me, I wouldn’t mind.” He grinned, and Anduin couldn’t help but grin back.

“Thank you, Aldri. We’ll be back soon.”

The lord waved him off. “Take your time, the party runs all night.”

The three of them went up the hill, stopping at the inn. Flynn crushed Mathias in a bear hug, lifting the smaller man off his feet.

“Mathias! Tides I’ve missed you.” He finally set the spymaster down, and picked up a small pack. “Afternoon lads, have you been behaving?”

“More or less,” Mathias answered for them, shooting them a glare. He looped an arm through Flynn’s, directing him up the hill. “We need to get ready for the party.”

“Oh, we’re guesting in the big house? What did you do to warrant that?”

“Apparently hooked up with you.”

Anduin laughed, following the two older men up the hill, Wrathion at his side. He listened to Flynn and Mathias banter back and forth, pleased the usually stoic assassin was lightening up. He promised to wait in his suite until everyone was ready, and ducked inside, intent on a quick bath before changing.

“You smell of horse,” Wrathion said, as Anduin headed to the small bathing chamber.

“I’m going to fix that right now.”

He bathed quickly, toweling himself dry, and slipping into a robe he’d brought for the occasion. He stepped in the small sitting room separating his room from Wrathion’s, and was relieved to see the dragon was nowhere to be found. Once in his room, he dressed in his formal party clothes, complete with heavy blue brocade jacket, wool trousers, and polished black boots. The outfit would be too warm inside, but since he’d be outside all night, he hoped it would keep the worst of the chill off. He carefully combed out his hair, pulling it back into a tail, and secured it with a length of light coloured leather.

He stepped into the sitting room and saw Wrathion on the sofa, reading a book. “you clean up nicely,” he said by way of greeting. The dragon was wearing dark colours, black and deep green, with his trademark red sash wrapped around his slim waist. His pants blossomed about his knees, tucked into boots with flared toes, and his gloves were fine dark leather.

Wrathion looked up, closing the book. “And you look every inch the King of Stormwind, minus the crown.”

Anduin shrugged. “I can’t escape who I am.”

“Oh, I don’t say it as a bad thing. You look very nice, very regal.” The dragon’s eyes roamed over him. “Very delicious.”

A knock at the door saved Anduin from having to comment. Wrathion answered it, letting in Mathias and Flynn. The spymaster was dressed in all black, his copper hair shining in the light. Flynn, in dark blue and brown, had his thick hair pulled back like Anduin’s own.

“You two look good,” Anduin said.

Flynn smiled. “I can be a proper ship’s captain if I need be. And Mathias here always looks great.” He slid an arm around the older man, pulling him close. Anduin watched the two, hoping he’d one day have someone to be that affectionate to.

“Are you two ready?” the spymaster asked.

They nodded, and all four of them headed out.

Aimless chatters filled the walk to the party, with Flynn recounting his recent runs out to get azerite for the Alliance. Anduin listened, fascinated, as he told a tale involving volcanoes bursting out of nowhere, caused by fire elementals that had lain dormant on the island.

“The worst bit was when they came for the _Middenwake_ ,” Flynn said. “Tried to set my damned ship on fire.”

Anduin shuddered. He knew a fire on a ship was a terrible thing. “Did you fight them off?”

“The heroes returned in time, saved us, but it was a near thing. We were armed, but what use is a rifle against a whirling flame?”

“Don’t you have a tidesage?” Wrathion asked.

“Yup, and Ellie was ready, but she can only fight so many. I’ll not want a repeat of that one. Give me hozen again, at least we can shoot at them.”

They came to the party at last, passing the petting zoo and a few small children riding ponies in a circle. Climbing a set of steps, they came upon Aldri, wineglass in one hand, other one gesturing expansively to the equestrian course behind the party.

“It’s been a pleasure to have everyone here, and I can’t wait for next year, I’m sure it will be even better. And see, my esteemed guests have arrived! This is King Anduin Wrynn of Stormwind, with his Advisor Wrathion, Spymaster Mathias Shaw, and his partner Captain Flynn Fairwind, who I’m sure many of you know.”

Anduin accepted bows and proffered hands, and made polite greetings to a dozen nobles whose names he committed to memory. A few were ones he’d seen at the meeting with Jaina, but most were new. He noticed appraising looks from them, and wondered how they felt about the new compromise.

“Gentlemen, I’m sure you’re famished, let me show you where dinner is at, and guide you to a table,” Aldri continued, before a noble could get Anduin caught up in a conversation. He steered the group to tables laden with all manner of dishes, pushing large plates into their hands. “If you’re busy eating, some people will forget they _need_ to talk to you, at least for a bit,” the lord stage whispered, as he took a plate himself.

Anduin grinned and served himself from several dishes. Once he’d filled his plate, he followed Aldri to a table, and sat down. The lord waved a servant over, who took their drink orders, and brought glasses of beer and wine.

“I’m off to mingle. Please, be only as social as you feel you have to be. You’re my guests, and while everyone is a guest, you’re my most esteemed. They can come to you for all I care.” Aldri winked and wandered off, picking fruit from his plate as he went.

“He’s quite fun,” Flynn announced, taking a deep drink of beer. “I like him.”

“I do too,” Anduin said. “He’s not stuffy or uptight.”

The captain flashed him a grin. “You’ll find that a lot of us aren’t awful, lad. We’re more laid back, less likely to raise a fuss.”

Anduin thought back to the heated debates over berthing vessels in Stormwind Harbor. “If you say so, Captain.”

“Well, I can’t speak for the lords, of course. Just us normal folk.”

“You’re hardly normal,” Mathias grumbled.

“And you love me for it,” Flynn leaned over to kiss his cheek. Mathias turned pink.

“You two are disgusting,” Wrathion said, but he was smiling.

“Just you wait, lad. You’ll find someone one day, and you’ll be just as bad.” Flynn picked up a piece of fruit and offered it to the spy. Mathias looked at him like he was mad, took it with a fork, and ate it daintily. “If we’d been alone, he’d have let me feed him,” Flynn whispered conspiratorially.

Anduin laughed, relaxing as he took another bite. This was the sort of night he’d hoped for, one with people he liked. He knew he’d have to make nice by chatting with nobles, as well as dancing and doing kingly duties, but for now he could sit and be among friends.

He sipped a glass of wine, surveying the crowd. It was an interesting mix, largely Kul Tiran commoners, but with a few Tortollans mixed in, and he noticed a few heroes as well. He guessed maybe a third were nobles, probably less, and they were sticking together at small tables. Everyone seemed to be enjoying the food and drink, which Anduin had to admit was very tasty, even if there was a lot of fish in it. Even the tart he sampled seemed to taste slightly of fish.

“When are you claiming that dance?” Wrathion’s question brought his attention back to the table.

“I haven’t decided, but I’m thinking later in the evening. I have to make the rounds, play king and be courtly for a while first.”

“Then I’m free for a bit?”

“Wrathion, I’m not your keeper. I wagered a dance, not all your time. You’re free to do as you wish,” he said, looking at the dragon. Wrathion’s attention seemed to be on a dark haired Kul Tiran man at another table. “See someone you like?”

“What? Oh, no. Just thought, no, it’s nothing.”

“Omega?” Flynn questioned.

“You noticed too?”

Flynn nodded. “If I don’t miss my guess, there’s a bonded pair here.”

“What are the odds, two sets at the same function,” Wrathion murmured. He stood and headed towards the man.

Anduin saw Mathias and Flynn frown, and glance at him. “He guessed.”

The bondmates frowned even more.

“He figured it out when he was apologizing for the thing that happened this morning,” he wave vaguely. “I did explain he’s not to say a word.”

“If he causes Mathias any problems,” Flynn began, a stern expression on his previously genial face.

“He won’t,” Anduin assured him. “He’s more in awe of Mathias than anything.”

Mathias laid a hand on Flynn’s arm. “I trust Anduin. If he says Wrathion won’t be a problem, then let’s not worry.”

Flynn sat back, appearing mollified. Anduin relaxed a fraction, and finished his wine.

“I think it’s time I go make small talk with the nobles,” Anduin rose.. “The sooner I do that, the sooner they can foist off their sons and daughters on me to dance, and I can at least do something other than talk about the weather and trade routes.”

He stood, walking to the nearest group of nobles. He noted Lord Snyder among them, and groaned inwardly. He hoped the man would be kinder to him now that the whole ship debacle was handled.

“Good evening gentlemen, may I join you?” he asked politely.

“Of course, King Wrynn, please do,” Lord Snyder was just as polite. “We were discussing the day’s council meeting, and what it means for Kul Tiras and Stormwind.”

Anduin pasted on a public smile and sat. “Hopefully it means the start of many good things between our countries, and good things for the Alliance as a whole.”

“Indeed. Kul Tiras has been independent for many years, but with the banshee queen on the loose, it is wise for us to seek allies. Rejoining the Alliance is the smart course for us.”

Anduin smiled and nodded his way through Snyder’s long winded speech about mostly nothing, noticing most of the lords at the table were ignoring the man completely, choosing instead to drink deeply. He couldn’t blame them, and wished he’d brought his wineglass with him. He managed to eventually steer the conversation away from Snyder’s monologue, getting another lord involved, but it was short lived. He was pleased when a servant came up to the group, and interrupted the monologue with a bow.

“King Wrynn, Lord Norwington has need of you, if you’re available,” the man said to Anduin.

“I am afraid I must go, can’t be rude to our gracious host.” Anduin stood and followed the servant to another table, where Aldri appeared to be holding court.

“Ah, King Wrynn, thank you for joining us. I’m sorry to pull you away from what must have been a terribly exciting conversation with Snyder, who knows all and will never stop talking about it, but these fellows were anxious to meet you. These are the winners of this year’s competition.” Aldri introduced him to two men and a woman, all Roughneck riders, then took his leave. Anduin shook hands and sat, taking the glass of wine that was offered to him.

“So how did you get so good? I tried the course today and was terrible at it.”

“Years of practice. Most of us learned to ride as soon as we could walk,” said Christopher, the second place champion. He was a tall, slim man, with a mane of raven-dark hair, and dark skin. “I can’t ever remember not knowing how to ride, and I was wielding a harpoon once I could hold a tiny one.”

“Fascinating. I’ve been able to ride since I was small, but not nearly as well as any of you, I’m sure. My spymaster ran the course, and bested me handily.”

“Shaw was a demon out there. Any chance he’ll come next year and compete?”

Anduin shrugged. “Perhaps. Now that he’s seeing a Kul Tiran sailor, he may be persuaded to take the time off and come up. I’ll encourage him to.”

Christopher stood. “I’d like to meet him. Where is he?”

Anduin turned, noticing him still at the table with Flynn. “He’s over there. Red hair, all black, with-”

“With Captain Flynn Fairwind. Well, this should be interesting.” Christopher walked off.

Anduin looked at the other two winners, puzzled.

The woman, Moira, spoke up. “He and Fairwind were a pair, long ago. I don’t think they’ve seen each other since they broke it off..”

“Oh dear.” Anduin turned in his seat, worried. Christopher stopped at the table, and Flynn stood, an expression of shock on his face. Then he reached out, tugging the other man into a hug. Mathias looked as confused as Anduin felt. Flynn moved back, and then pulled Mathias to his feet, wrapping and arm around his waist, and started gesturing with his free hand. After a moment, Christopher extended a hand, and the spy shook it.

“Well, that went better than I expected,” Moira said.

Anduin turned back, trying to relax. “Captain Fairwind seems full of surprises,” he said mildly, draining his wineglass.

“Oh yes. When Aldri said he’d be coming because he’d paired off with a member of the Alliance, none of us thought it would be a serious relationship. Flynn’s a lovely man, but he’s scarcely one to settle down. Your Master Shaw must be someone extraordinary, to have caught his attention and held it the way he has. The captain couldn’t stay bonded with Christopher for a year and a day.”

“Christopher's an Omega?” Anduin said, trying not to let the surprise show on his face.

“Yes, and his bondmate is the captain of a small trading vessel. Captain Fairwind helped him get the position on ship when they split, but Christopher decided to return to what he loved after a few years. He’s been with the Roughnecks ever since.”

Anduin shook his head. “Just when I think I understand,” he murmured.

“What, your majesty?”

“Oh, nothing. I’m talking to myself about cultural differences. I’ve been learning quite a bit on this trip. We’re so different despite all our similarities.”

Moira nodded. “Very true.” She finished her beer. “Well, I need to be off. There’s a dance floor with my name on it.”

Anduin sat, turning the wineglass in his hand as he thought. The casual way Kul Tirans treated their Alphas and Omegas stunned him. They would take Mathias’s Omega status in stride here, and not be the least bit surprised that Flynn had bonded again. In Stormwind, people would be questioning whether the spymaster was capable at his job, or if he’d been giving the big Kul Tiran special favors because they were Alpha and Omega, never mind that all the contracts and plans had been drawn up before their relationship happened.

“King Wrynn, could I trouble you for a dance?” A handsome redheaded man had come up to Anduin while he’d been brooding.

He set the wineglass down. “Of course.” He followed the man to the upper level, where a small machine was playing music. He recognized music as a variation on one they performed in Stormwind, a Gilnean folk dance. He fell into step with his partner, getting the steps down after a rotation.

“I thought it was only fair to ask, since your advisor has captured my bondmate in a series of dances and is unwilling to let him go just yet.” The other man tilted his head to the far corner of the floor, where Wrathion was going through the steps with the dark haired man from before. They seemed to be in deep conversation as they danced.

“I’m sorry, I think he’s fascinated by meeting an Omega. He hasn’t met many.”

“That’s what I gathered. Are there few in Alliance lands?”

Anduin made a dismissive gesture. “Like anywhere, they’re uncommon, and among his kind, they’re even more rare. I’m afraid in his time in Stormwind Keep, there haven’t been many opportunities for him to meet others like him.” _Like us_ , he thought.

The other man gave him a deep stare, then bowed as the dance finished. “I see. Another?”

“Certainly.”

The music slowed, and Anduin moved in, clasping hands with the redhead. The man began to lead, then stopped. “Kings always lead, but so do Alphas. Who shall lead this one?”

“Go ahead,” Anduin said.

They danced quietly, Anduin admiring the grace with which the other man moved. “I’m Timothy,” he said at last. “And I’m sorry to corral you into this, but I want to get Wesley back, and thought this might be the best way to do it.”

“By dancing with the King of Stormwind?”

“By dancing with the one Omega that Alpha wants.”

“I’m not-” Anduin began.

“Don’t. I know you’re lying. I don’t know how you cover your scent, but you’re an Omega, through and through. And your advisor wants you. He’s watched my Wesley, and you, all night. I suspect he’s only interested in my bondmate because he’s trying to understand you. Do they not teach you anything in Stormwind?”

Anduin knew he was blushing. “What we’re taught isn’t as complete as what Kul Tirans learn. There are people working on making the knowledge more freely available, but a lot of old superstitions still persist. Many of us hide for fear of being judged as too weak.”

Timothy snorted. “Stupid and old-fashioned of them.”

“Don’t I know it. And as the king, it’s doubly difficult.”

“I can’t even imagine. You have my sympathies. I think your advisor has noticed us.”

Anduin glanced over, seeing Wrathion staring at him and Timothy. The dragon’s eyes blazed. “I think you’ll be getting your bondmate back soon.”

“I hope so. I don’t like being apart too long.”

“How long have you been bonded?”

“Three years. Are you going to bond with him?” Timothy moved Anduin to the edge of the dance floor.

“We’re not together.”

“The look in his eyes says he wants to be.”

“I don’t think I want to be bonded.”

“Then don’t. It’s not for everyone. You can always choose to later.”

The music ended, and they stepped apart, bowing to each other. “Thank you for the dances,” Anduin said formally.

Wesley came over, slipping an arm about Timothy’s waist. “I’m sorry I was gone so long, I just had the most interesting dance partner. Care to get a drink, so I can tell you all about him?” He noticed Anduin. “Oh hello. Isn’t this a wonderful party?”

Anduin smiled. “It is. Thank you again, Timothy.” He moveded away, and turned right into Wrathion.

“I think you better claim that dance you won,” the dragon growled.

“I agree,” he said smoothly. The music started, slow again, and he held his hands out. Wrathion took them, taking the lead, and they moved into the dance. Anduin followed the dragon’s steps, grateful that his tutors had made him learn both sets of steps to the dances. He figured no one in Kul Tiras would care he wasn’t following protocol.

“You’re not supposed to lead,” he said quietly, once they were a ways from the other couples.

“I’m an Alpha.”

“I’m a king.”

Wrathion leaned forward, challenge lighting his eyes. “Then you should have taken it.”

“You’re in a fine mood.”

Wrathion turned him, leading him into the next steps. “Seeing you with that Alpha didn’t help my mood.”

“His name is Timothy, and he’s half a bonded pair. You were dancing with his bondmate. And you don’t see me getting upset over it.”

“You’re not a dragon.”

“You’re wearing your human skin, and are among mortals. You should act like it,” Anduin shot back. “You have no claim on me, and you know it.”

Wrathion let out a sigh, tinged with a growl, and kept dancing. They moved silently through the steps, circling the dance floor with the other couples. When the song ended, Anduin stepped back and bowed, as was customary. He stepped away from the dragon, taking a glass from a tray a servant held, and retreating to a dark spot. From there, he could observe the dancers.

Wrathion followed him, his own glass of wine in hand. He stood next to Anduin, the heat from his body keeping the chill of the night away from the king. Anduin appreciated it, although he was still annoyed. Mathias and Flynn were on the floor, dancing slowly. They had occupied a corner, out of the way, and were moving in a way that suggested they heard music meant only for themselves. Anduin felt a pang of jealousy at their closeness.

“I’m sorry, Anduin.” Wrathion’s voice was soft and unexpectedly close.

Anduin turned his head, finding the dragon a hairsbreadth away. He too, was watching the spy and captain dance.

“My temper got the better of me, and I reacted without thinking, snapping at you like I did. I’m sorry.”

“You shouldn’t have held Wesley hostage like that,” Anduin chided gently.

“I didn’t mean to. I was just so fascinated by meeting another Omega, and a bonded one, that I had to talk to him.”

“Did you get answers?”

“Not really. I was so excited that I forgot to ask most of them. I did find out they mutually claimed each other. Are you aware that’s how they do it here?”

Anduin nodded. “I am. It’s so much more equitable than how I was told it was done. No being taken like a prize, but as an equal.”

“And the enhanced senses. I don’t know if it works for a dragon, but I imagine for a human that must be a benefit.”

“I can’t imagine how useful it is. I’m sure if you’re in a profession like Mathias is, it would be incredibly useful,” Anduin said.

“And there’s the empathetic bond,” Wrathion said neutrally.

“Sensing feelings is one I’m not sure about,” Anduin confessed. “It sounds nice, but also, what if you’re mad?”

Wrathion shrugged. “I guess you work it out.”

Anduin sipped his wine, watching the lovebirds on the dance floor. “They seem happy.”

“They do. I hope that some day I can be that happy.” Anduin didn’t miss the wistfulness in the dragon’s tone.

“Me too.” He didn’t miss the wistfulness in his own, either.


	9. Chapter 9

Anduin slid into bed in his pajamas, thankful the night was done. It was late, far later than he’d thought, and he was exhausted. The dancing and laughing, stories and drinking were still going strong after midnight, and before he realized it, many of the guests had cleared out, and Wrathion was encouraging him to go to bed, telling him Flynn and Mathias had disappeared an hour before. The two of them had crossed the vast space of the estate together, trailed by two guards, and walked into the house after promising their detail they’d keep the doors and windows locked.

He stretched out in the large bed, grateful Norwington’s servants had kept the fireplace stoked until he’d gotten back. The fire burned merrily, keeping the room warm, and would burn long enough he wouldn’t be waking in a couple hours chilled. He wished he had someone to share the bed with, but he pushed that thought away.

He circled back to the thought. Why shouldn’t he want a lover? He was more than old enough to take one, and perhaps he should. It was lonely sleeping alone. He didn’t have much free time, but hopefully whoever would agree would understand. Most people would because he was the king, and that posed a problem of its own, but he could worry about that later. For now, he’d simply entertain the idea.

Unbidden, Wrathion’s face came to mind. He thought of the dragon, his one-time crush, and current fascination. He was handsome, almost impossibly so. Also, he was intelligent, with a fine sense of humor, and observant. Wrathion could always tell when Anduin was out of sorts, and knew what to do to help him into a better mood. He was good with strategy, willing to research the impossible, and not afraid to go into battle. In short, he had all the qualities Anduin would want in a lover. Or a consort. Or a spouse.

The fact he was an Alpha factored in, but Anduin admitted it mattered less than he’d imagine most people would think. He’d always figured he’d end up marrying a woman and having children with her, instead of bonding with an Alpha. It wasn’t required that he sire children; he was able to appoint heirs, but it was traditional.

Anduin wondered what Wrathion would be like as a lover, would he be gentle, or forceful? He closed his eyes, remembering those moments in Proudmoore Keep, when Wrathion’s Alpha nature overtook his control. He’d been forceful, but careful, and overwhelmingly sexy. Anduin could have stopped him, but he hadn’t wanted to. He’d been uneasy, but that had been as much due to his own inexperience as anything. He’d never been around an Alpha that expressed interest in him.

Wrathion wanted him, and if he was honest, he wanted him, too. The memory of Wrathion’s teeth on his neck, biting him, brought out a groan. He started growing hard and reached down, palming himself over his sleep pants. He imagined what it would be like to have Wrathion touch him, for him to slip his hand under the waistband of the linen pants, grasping Anduin’s cock firmly, running a thumb over the head, and bit his lip, stifling another groan.

A light rap at the door startled him, and before he could move, the door opened, and Wrathion leaned in. “Anduin, I hate to bother you, but can I stay in here?”

“What? Why?”

“Flynn and Shaw are in the room next to me, and well, they’re quite loud. Distractingly so.” The dragon looked uncomfortable.

“Oh. _Oh._ ” What Wrathion meant sunk in. He shifted, using it as cover to withdraw his hand, and beckoned with the other. “Come on. Wouldn’t be the first time this week we’ve shared a bed.”

The dragon slipped in, shutting the door, and Anduin took a moment to gaze at him. Dressed in only baggy, dark sleep pants, he was a pleasant sight. Anduin drank in his bare chest and his defined pectorals, and swallowed hard. His erection wasn’t going to be going away anytime soon.

Wrathion climbed in, and froze. “I’m sorry. I’ll go.”

“What? No, stay. There’s no reason for you to go.”

“Anduin.” Wrathion sighed. “My sense of smell is at least as good as a worgen’s.”

“And I took a potion this morning. You shouldn’t be able to scent me,” Anduin said, turning to face the dragon, who was sitting up and refusing to look at him.

“It’s not that. I can scent… other things.”

Anduin just stared at him, sure his confusion was written on his face.

“I can tell you’re aroused.” Wrathion picked at the covers on the bed.

Anduin burrowed down in the bed, pulling the covers up to his chin, hoping Wrathion wouldn’t see how hot his face was. “Sometimes you being a dragon is very inconvenient.”

“Only for you. I happen to enjoy it, most of the time.”

“Is this,” he reached a hand out and made a general gesture, “going to be a problem? Because I’m embarrassed enough it shouldn’t be much longer.”

That earned him a laugh from the dragon. Wrathion slid down in the bed, making himself comfortable. Anduin noticed he didn’t pull the covers up, preferring to leave his chest bare. The firelight flickered across the planes of his torso, highlighting lean muscles, the ridges of his abdomen. Anduin’s fingers itched to reach out and touch him. Perhaps he wasn’t going to be able to calm down as quickly as he joked.

He realized Wrathion was watching him. “See anything you like?” The dragon asked, quirking an eyebrow at him.

“Perhaps,” he said, and shifted to come out from where he’d been hiding. Unlike Wrathion, he kept the covers higher, over his chest, covering part of his his sleep shirt.

The dragon looked him over briefly, and settled in further. “I’m not surprised you have an official set of sleepwear that covers you from head to toe. You seem the type.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you’re the very image of a proper king. Able to roll out of bed and not scare the servants.”

“Of course I wouldn’t. Doesn’t everyone sleep like this?”

Wrathion snorted.

Anduin paused. “Don’t you?”

“Of course not. I also don’t have servants coming in, so there’s no need to worry if I’m decent.”

“But you’re decent enough. No shirt, but the rest of you is covered.”

Wrathion turned on his side, and glanced over. “Anduin, I packed for this trip. I made sure I was presentable every moment of every day.”

“I don’t understand.”

A wry smile twisted the dragon’s mouth. “I packed these as sleepwear in case someone needed to get me out of bed. In my rooms in Stormwind Keep, I sleep nude.”

A flash of heat seared through Anduin, going straight to his cock. He closed his eyes, imagining the dragon nude, unable to piece the entire puzzle together, but getting enough of an idea that he bit back a moan. He forced himself to take a deep breath, hold it for a five count, and let it out slowly. When he finally opened his eyes, he caught the half-lidded gaze of his companion.

“Shall I go?” Wrathion asked.

“I’m not sure how good my control is,” Anduin admitted. “If we don’t try and sleep, I might do something inappropriate. You’re not the only one who’s being tested on this trip.”

Instead of answering, Wrathion reached out, running a finger along Anduin’s cheekbone softly. He moved down, tracing the king’s lips, drawing in a breath when Anduin moved, taking the finger in his mouth.

Anduin ran his tongue around the tip of Wrathion’s finger, reveling in the satisfaction of having captured it with his mouth. He sucked, lightly at first, and then stronger, and then let go with a soft moan. He leaned towards the dragon, desperately needing a kiss, and was met with hot, soft lips crushing down on his. There was a groan from one of them, he wasn’t sure who, and Wrathion had him pressed to the bed and Anduin’s arms were wrapped tight around smooth, dark skin. Wrathion’s cock, hot and hard, pressed into his leg, and he knew his was doing the same. Experimentally, rolled his hips, into the dragon, and heard a rumble come from him.

Wrathion broke the kiss, instead choosing to move along Anduin’s jaw, kissing his way to the king’s neck, and then down it. He buried his nose there, inhaling deeply, and letting out a grumble. “I wish I could scent you,” he murmured. Anduin tensed when Wrathion licked there, at the delicate scent glands and groaned. “Oh, you taste delicious. Your potion doesn’t change that.”

The dragon’s neck was exposed, and within reach, so Anduin leaned in, pressing his face close, inhaling the rich scent of Alpha. Hesitantly, he put his lips down, and tasted. Flavors exploded on his tongue, smoke and musk and a richness like fine red wine. He bit down.

Wrathion gasped, crying out, “Anduin!” His hips bucked, pressing into the king.

Anduin pulled back. “Sorry,” he apologized. “I wasn’t thinking. You taste as good as you smell. No one warned me about that.”

“I had no idea myself. I know you taste delightful, and that’s all I care about.” He leaned down, licking Anduin’s neck again. “You make my control weak.”

Anduin moaned at the touch. “Don’t stop,” he begged.

“You’re tempting my self control. And we haven’t decided what to do about this.”

“About what?” Anduin gasped as Wrathion’s lips brushed against his neck.

“About how badly we want each other. How we’re going to handle any relationship with your nature hidden.”

“We better stop now,” Anduin said, pushing half-heartedly at the dragon.

Wrathion pulled away, red gaze searching Anduin’s. “Will you talk to me about it, soon? Obviously now is a terrible time.”

“Whenever you want,” Anduin said, fighting not to touch the dragon.

“Let me please you tonight. I want to touch you so badly. It would bring us both pleasure.” Wrathion began unbuttoning Anduin’s shirt.

Dazed and so hard he hurt, Anduin let the dragon unbutton the garment, and then shrugged out of it, throwing it on the pillow above them. He reached out, running his hands through Wrathion’s soft chest hair, tracing lines down his pecs, until the dragon moved, pressing him flat on the bed again.

Slowly, Wrathion kissed along his collarbone, a series of open mouthed kisses that left small, wet marks behind. Anduin let out a whimper at the sensation, reaching out to grab Wrathion’s arms. He gasped when the dragon’s mouth sucked at his nipple, arching his back.

“Wrathion!” he called out softly.

“I love how responsive you are. Has no one done this to you before?”

His face flushed. “No,” he whispered.

Wrathion gazed up at him. “Have you ever taken a lover?”

Anduin shook his head. He opened his mouth to say something, but Wrathion cut him off.

“Let me show you what it should be like.” And the dragon’s lips were back on his chest, licking and sucking, while his hands traced patterns and teased his nipples. Anduin closed his eyes and gave himself over to the feelings.

He twitched and almost moved away when Wrathion palmed him through the thin fabric of his sleep pants. “Too much?” the dragon asked, moving his hand away.

“Don’t know what to do,” he admitted, eyes still closed.

“Let yourself enjoy what I do, there’s nothing shameful about this.” Wrathion slowly ran his hand up the inside of Anduin’s leg, giving him time to anticipate where his touch was going.

Anduin tensed for a moment, then forced himself to relax. He didn’t feel shame in the actions, so much as in his inexperience. And he knew that couldn’t be helped. He took another deep breath, relaxing further.

“That’s it, trust in me. I won’t hurt you.” The dragon’s hand had reached the juncture of his thighs, and gently cupped his balls, squeezing lightly. Anduin moaned softly, reaching out for Wrathion, gripping one strong shoulder. The touch moved up, palming him again, and Anduin pressed into it, eager for more.

“May I finish undressing you?” Wrathion’s question was quiet.

“Yes.” Anduin reached his free hand down, but was batted away.

“No, this is the first time I see you, let me do it my way.”

Anduin cracked his eyes, looking down, seeing the dragon’s red gaze staring up at him. With a shy smile, he moved his hand to Wrathion’s dark hair, stroking it, and then nodded. As he watched, the dragon undid the tie to his pants, easing them down in slow inches. Each bit of exposed skin was peppered with soft kisses, and Anduin’s breathing grew more ragged as the dragon worked.

He almost reached down to cover himself when Wrathion tugged his clothing down in a swift motion, totally exposing him, but resisted. “Perfect,” the dragon breathed, staring down at him.

“Hardly,” Anduin fired back, and did reach to cover himself. His hand was caught, and pinned down beside him. He struggled, and a thrill shot through him when he couldn’t break free.

“Oh no, no hiding from me. You are perfect, and I will hear no arguments. Now, may I continue?”

Blue eyes locked in a stare with red, and for a moment neither of them moved. Then, Anduin nodded. Wrathion slid up his body, pressing against him, and kissed him. Anduin wrapped his arms around the dragon, holding him close, and lost himself in the kiss, the soft, warm lips, the hot tongue, the nip of teeth. He slid his hands down Wrathion’s back, and in a moment of daring, cupped his ass, earning a groan from him.

“Feeling bold?” the dragon asked once they broke the kiss. He nuzzled Anduin’s neck, licking and sucking.

“Perhaps a little.”

“I like it. Please be as bold as you’d like.” Wrathion moved to the other side of Anduin’s neck, nibbling playfully.

Anduin squeezed Wrathion’s ass, enjoying the way it made the dragon grind into him. “Bite me,” he begged.

“What?”

“You heard me. Do it again, please.” He pressed his lips against Wrathion’s neck, inhaling his scent.

Teeth were on his neck, gentle at first, then firm pressure as the dragon bit down. He arched up, pressing his body against Wrathion’s, letting out a low moan as the pleasure raced through him. Unable to resist, he opened his mouth and bit Wrathion’s neck, drinking in his scent and taste. Strong arms clutched at him, and he heard the dragon gasp, but neither of them let go.

The ripples of feeling quickly built, becoming nearly unbearable, and Anduin climaxed. He finally let go of Wrathion’s shoulder, letting his head fall back on the pillow as he gasped, waves of pleasure flowing through him. Above him, Wrathion groaned, and Anduin felt him shudder, and then heat was flooding between them. The dragon released his bite, resting his forehead on Anduin’s chest.

The two stayed like that, chests heaving, for several minutes. Anduin stroked Wrathion’s back, feeling the sweat there begin to dry. He was sure he was no less sweaty himself, and knew he’d made an embarrassing mess between them, but felt too good to care.

“That was unexpected,” Wrathion said, lifting his head. He kissed Anduin gently, then rolled off him.

“What happened?” Anduin looked down to survey the mess. With a sigh, he grabbed his sleep shirt and began cleaning up.

“I’m not sure. Apparently we react strongly to bites.”

“Did you…” he didn’t know how to ask politely.

“Oh yes. And I hope you don’t mind me sleeping in the nude, because these pants are ruined for tonight. I suppose though, I could return to my rooms.”

“Stay,” Anduin commanded. He added quickly, “Unless you don’t want to.”

“I would rather be with you.” Wrathion stood and turned away, stripping down. Anduin took in the planes of his slim hips, his well shaped ass, and strong legs. He felt a stirring of desire, but tried to ignore it, choosing to pull his own pants up and re-tie the strings. He turned away as Wrathion slid back into bed, dropping his shirt to the side, as an attempt at privacy.

“You can look, I’m not ashamed.”

“Well, you get to choose your form, so of course you wouldn’t be,” Anduin shot back.

Wrathion pulled Anduin closer, wrapping his arms around him. “I actually didn’t give little thought to that part of me when I crafted this form. If what I have doesn’t please you, I will remake myself until it does.”

Anduin twisted, settling in against the dragon’s chest. He ran a hand along Wrathion’s side, enjoying the warm skin. “Has it pleased others?”

Wrathion stroked his hair, keeping him close. “Do you really want an answer?”

“I know you’ve had lovers, Wrathion. You had plans that I messed up.”

That earned him a kiss on the forehead. “You messed up nothing. Did you not enjoy that? I certainly did.”

“Very much, but that doesn’t answer my question.”

The dragon sighed. “Yes, others have enjoyed that portion of me in the past, although probably not in the way you’re thinking.”

Anduin kept his head against Wrathion’s chest, refusing to look up. He wasn’t surprised, although the idea of Wrathion with other people hurt a little. He told himself he was being childish. Wrathion was his own person, and there was no reason to think they’d ever see each other again after Pandaria. Of course the dragon would take lovers.

“I knew that one day I would hopefully meet an Omega, and I wanted to make sure I could please him in the way he deserved. So I set out to learn, and found plenty of people willing to teach. There are a few things I refused to do, but I am more than capable of satisfying a partner now. And while I never found an Omega until you, I know what to do. If you took me as a lover, you would be well taken care of, and you would pass your heats in pleasure.”

“This sounds like a sales pitch,” Anduin said dryly.

Wrathion laughed, stroking his hair. “Oh no, my king. It’s merely the truth. And you’ve admitted interest in me. I am most interested in you.”

“Even though I hide I’m an Omega?”

“Yes. I don’t like the idea, but I’m beginning to accept that it’s your choice, not mine. If you wanted to try being lovers, I would enjoy that very much.”

Anduin looked up, into that deep red gaze. “I would like that. I don’t have the faintest clue how to go about doing any of this.”

Wrathion cupped his cheek, kissing him tenderly. “I can show you, if you’ll let me. And some things we’ll learn together.”

“Like what?”

“Like how it feels to come together as Alpha and Omega.”

Anduin searched his face. “I would assume it would feel the same as any other coupling.”

Wrathion smirked. “I wouldn’t know.”

“You mean you never-”

“No. I wanted to wait, at least until I’d had a chance to try and find an Omega. I figured I could always change my mind later on. And look, I found one.” The dragon smiled at him.

Anduin smiled back and snuggled in.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! Tuesday got away from me

When Anduin awoke the next morning, he reached out and touched only cold sheets. After sitting up, he discovered he was alone, and with a sigh, rose to get dressed. He packed his things, and drug his trunk into the sitting room, where he found Wrathion sipping a cup of coffee and reading a slim book.

“Morning. Where’s the coffee?”

Wrathion pointed behind him to a sideboard. “If it’s not warm enough I can fix that.”

Anduin poured a cup and sipped, making a face. “Lukewarm.”

“Give it here.”

He sat next to the dragon and handed the mug over. Wrathion held it between his hands, then offered it to him. Anduin sipped again, finding it piping hot. “Much better, thank you. What time is it?”

“Nearly noon. Aldri came by a bit ago, said there’s food laid out, and not to bother waking you. Everyone is sleeping late.”

“Even Shaw?”

“Well, not him. He woke me up, actually, checking in this morning. Apparently a locked bedroom door isn’t a sign to stay away.” Wrathion made a face. “He didn’t seem surprised to find me in your bed.”

“I think he’s figured us out,” Anduin said, drinking more coffee.

“Wouldn’t surprise me. When he stuck his head in the room, you slept through it, but that was enough to get me up.”

“You should have woken me. I would have gotten up with you.” Anduin grinned at him. “We could have made use of the time.”

“And had him come back and see? Not likely, my king. Now that you’re up, let’s go eat. I imagine we’ll be headed back to Proudmoore Keep soon. Don’t you meet with the Tidesages this afternoon?”

“Yes, Brother Francis will be there, and I really want to learn what I can about them.”

The two wandered out to the expansive garden behind the manor house, where a long table was set with breakfast food. A dark haired woman in a long blue coat was ordering servants around.

“King Wrynn, Advisor Wrathion I presume. My apologies for not meeting you last night, I’m Elena. Aldri had me busy handling the staff.”

Anduin bowed. “It’s nice to meet you, Lady Norwington.”

“Call me Elena. I’m not much for entertaining, so Aldri lets me stay up here and direct everyone. Keeps me from having to make small talk and dress up for the night.” She smiled and gestured to the table of food. “Don’t let me keep you from breakfast. Eat up! From what Master Shaw has been telling me, you have a busy day ahead of you, and the least we can do is make sure you start it well-fed.”

They thanked her again and went to the table, surveying the variety of dishes. Anduin would have been content with coffee and a pastry, but knew manners dictated differently, so he filled his plate. He and Wrathion chose a table to one side, where a pair of guards stood nearby. He’d barely noticed them the night before, and was thankful they’d tried to blend in while he’d been at the party.

They were halfway through breakfast when Flynn showed up, looking a little rumpled. “There you two are. Have a good time last night?”

“I did,” Anduin said. “I stayed up way too late dancing and talking. Met some interesting people, including a man named Christopher.”

Flynn blushed. “Ah, I thought I saw you two speaking. Moira clue you in?”

Anduin nodded. “How’d Mathias take it?”

Wrathion asked, “Mathias take what?”

“I took it just fine, not that it’s any of your business,” the spymaster said, sitting down beside Flynn with a cup of coffee. He looked impeccable, down to his waxed mustache. “As Flynn pointed out, that was a long time ago. And he seemed like a decent man.”

“What did I miss?” Wrathion looked from face to face.

“Nothing,” Flynn and Mathias said together.

Anduin looked at the dragon and mouthed “Later” to him. He focused on his food, not wanting to see the look on either of the older men’s faces.

“So Anduin, is Jerek available this evening?” Flynn said, after a few minutes.

“As far as I know he can be. There’s nothing planned that I know of after dinner. Why?”

“I thought you might like to come down to the _Middenwake_ and meet my crew. We have beer and music, and you could relax for the night. Nothing fancy, just a quiet night aboard ship.”

“That sounds marvelous. I am certain Jerek’s free.”

Flynn turned to the dragon. “And Mikal as well?”

“Where Jerek goes, Mikal goes. Can’t let him have all the fun.” Wrathion looked at Anduin with a quirked eyebrow.

“It’s settled. Mathias, you’ll pick them up at nine then? We can have them back by midnight, that should give them enough time to recover before whatever they have to do tomorrow,” Flynn said.

“Mechagon,” Anduin supplied.

“Tides, that’ll be a long flight. I’m sorry.”

“Another portal,” Mathias answered. “Otherwise it would be an overnight, and that’s too dangerous. And we need to depart for Proudmoore Keep.”

They all stood, Anduin sneaking one last drink of coffee before they left the table. He followed Flynn and Mathias through the manor house, and down the hill towards the inn, seeing the rest of the squad of guards assembled there.

“Anduin! Thank you for coming to my party. You too, Wrathion, and Master Shaw and Captain Fairwind. You all made things much livelier, and I enjoyed your company. Please come back to visit, and don’t wait until next year’s competition.”

“Thank you for having us,” Anduin said. He shook Aldri’s hand, and bowed to Elena. “If I’m able to come back, I certainly will.”

“Time to go, your majesty,” Shaw said, gesturing to the portal, where half the guards were walking through. The spy and his bondmate followed, and Anduin fell into step behind them, knowing Wrathion and the rest of the guards would follow.

Once on the other side, he decided to head for his room for a proper bath before going to the Tidsages. He could smell Wrathion on his skin, and didn’t need an additional distraction.

Once bathed and shaved, he felt better, and went next door to see Wrathion. He found the dragon fresh from bathing as well, dressed in little more than a towel about his narrow hips.

“I’ll come back,” he said, turning to go.

“Nonsense,” Wrathion said, tugging him inside. “Give me a moment to dress. I promise to behave. We have to leave soon, don’t we?”

“Yes, I imagine we should go to the courtyard as soon as you’re ready. It’s a short flight, but knowing Mathias, he’ll want to double check everything.”

The dragon disappeared into his bedroom, and emerged a few minutes later, dressed. His hair was brushed and fully dried, the soft waves framing his handsome face. Anduin took a moment to appreciate him, knowing that for once he didn’t have to hide it.

Wrathion stopped next to him, tantalizingly close. Reaching out, he ran a hand down Anduin’s cheek, cupping it, and drew him in. Anduin leaned in, closing his eyes as their lips met in a soft kiss. He reached out, placing a hand on the dragon’s hip, tugging him closer as their lips moved against each other.

They unwillingly pulled apart after only a moment. “We need to get to the Monastery,” Anduin said, almost apologetically. “I can’t miss this.”

“I know. I would never stop you from doing your duties,” Wrathion said softly.

They made their way to the courtyard, standing to one side as Mathias chose the guards that would accompany them. The spymaster was all business, settling on four total, and dismissing the rest. Anduin was grateful there weren’t more. The number of guards around him could be stifling at times.

Mathias was directing people to mounts when the gryphon handler came up to them. “Master Shaw, we have a problem. One of your mounts for today is ill. I can’t risk her going out, and I don’t currently have a replacement handy. It would take an hour to get one here from the public stables.”

“No way to get one sooner?” Mathias had that look that usually meant people would scramble to get things done faster.

“No sir, too many people have already been through the stables today. There’s none to be had.”

Anduin touched Shaw’s arm gently. “Wrathion and I will ride together. We did it in Drustvar, we can do it here. Besides, you know I get chilled when riding, he can block the wind.”

“We’re in the city, everyone will see. You should get your own mount as the king.”

“I’ll wear a cloak instead of my coat, with the hood up no one will know. Besides, the only other person light enough to ride double would be you, and I don’t think you’d appreciate riding with Wrathion.”

Mathias sighed. “Very well.”

It didn’t take long for a servant to bring Anduin his cloak, which he exchanged for his heavy coat. The material was plush, but not as warm as the jacket. At least they’d be within the compound of the monastery for the trip, so he shouldn’t be too cold. He pulled the hood up, tucking his hair back.

The flight over wasn’t long, but Anduin appreciated every moment, pressed against Wrathion. He didn’t need to be quite so close, but he enjoyed both the warmth of the dragon, and the idea of touching him. Their cloaks made it difficult for anyone to tell his hips were pressed close, with one handsoftlycaressing Wrathion’s back as they flew.

Once there, he slid off the gryphon smoothly, adjusting the folds of his cloak as everyone assembled near the dock that was serving as a landing point. He could only imagine how cold that trip would have been, not to mention potentially damp if they’d taken the boats.

He walked up the stone pathway to the monastery, pausing once he passed under the archway into a small courtyard. The guards fanned out around him, and Mathias walked up and rapped sharply on a door on the far side of the square. It opened, and an older man stepped out. His hair was grey and unkempt, and he wore the traditional robes of a tidesage with ink stains on the sleeves. He shook Shaw’s hand, and his eyes lit up when the spymaster gestured to the party.

“King Anduin, Welcome to Stormsong Monastery! I am Brother Francis, one of the tidesages in residence here,” the man said, walking over to bow before Anduin. “It would be my pleasure to show you around and answer any questions you may have.”

Anduin returned the bow. “Thank you for taking the time to receive me, Brother Francis. I am most curious about the ways of the tidesages and how they compare to the Light.”

“I’m happy to share what I can about the Tidemother and we tidesages. If you’ll come with me?”

The tidesage turned down a corridor and Anduin followed him. He noticed Wrathion and Shaw exchange looks and fall into step behind him.

“Ordinarily we’d not have allowed you to come by gryphon, but the Lord Admiral explained that it would be far safer to fly you in than the usual process of coming by boat. Can’t risk the High King falling overboard on the trip, after all. Boralus is safe enough, but there are still a few loyalists and Ashvane sympathizers around, and they’d jump at the chance to wreak havoc. Yyou’re the first guest we’ve had come by flight.”

“Thank you for that honor,” Anduin replied politely.

“The monastery was erected shortly after settlers landed and founded Boralus, which was long, long ago. The Tidemother’s whispers are what guided us to the land of Kul Tiras, and we needed to devote ourselves to understanding her wishes. Not everyone is called, although many do hear her.”

“The Light is much the same way, many can feel it, but only a few of us are called.”

“You are a priest of your people?” Brother Francis asked, moving into a large room.

“I am.”

“Then we are not so different, you and I. This is one of our classrooms. We teach all incoming tidesages the basic history as we know it, of coming to Kul Tiras and of the Tidemother. Our initiates study here to build their connections to the water, and to hear her voice.”

“Can anyone learn to hear the Tidemother?” Anduin asked, looking around the simple room.

“I have never heard of a non-Kul Tiran succeeding, but I will never rule it out. The moment I say it’s not possible, someone will come along and prove me wrong.” The older man snorted. “I’m old, but not set in my ways. There are too many mysterious things in the sea for me to think nothing will ever change. Now, our chapel.”

Anduin followed him down another corridor, past a warehouse and storage, and a larger courtyard where several tidesages were walking in small groups. They paid him no mind as he walked by.

“We spend most of our time outside, but this is a useful space for quiet contemplation,” the older man said as he led Anduin into the stone chapel. The room was spacious, with long wooden pews taking up most of the space. At the far end, a beautiful stained glass window of the deep blue ocean with tentacles rising out of it in pale purples and greys took up an entire wall. The room was bathed in the light from the stained glass, tinting everything in soothing shades. Anduin’s shoulders loosened as he looked around. The room was empty of people.

“I asked everyone to stay out in anticipation of your visit. I was led to believe that security was important,” Brother Francis said.

“I am sorry to inconvenience you.”

“Nonsense. It’s one afternoon. The Tidemother can speak to us anywhere, we need only listen. Would you like to spend some time here?”

“May I? This room feels comforting.”

Brother Francis gestured. “Take your time. I will be outside when you’re ready.”

Anduin moved, settling into a pew in the middle of the room. He knew that everyone was waiting on him, and so he had to keep it short, but a moment of quiet was exactly what he needed. He closed his eyes, emptying his mind, and reached for the Light. Letting it soothe his tired soul, he basked in the peace for several minutes. His thoughts drifted, from matters of the ships in Stormwind Harbor to the Tidemother, then Wrathion, and finally to his connection with the Light.

Reluctantly, he let it all go and stood. He stretched, feeling better than he had in a few days. He slipped from the chapel, seeing Brother Francis and Mathias in a lively discussion. Wrathion was standing to one side, studying a statue.

“Thank you, that restored me,” he said to Brother Francis, once the tidesage had turned his attention on him.

“Did you hear the Tidemother whisper to you?”

He shook his head. “I’m afraid not. I fear that is a mystery I am ill-equipped to deal with.”

“Well, we shall worship her and be her stewards, as you are one for your Light. Let me show you where we practice out of doors.”

Anduin followed the older man down a set of steps to an open area on the water, with a two-tiered fountain. Two women, dressed in tidesage robes and holding sturdy staves, were standing near the water. Brother Francis went to them and spoke quietly. The three of them went and ringed the fountain.

“If you’ll just stand back, King Wrynn, we’ll show you some of the things that we’re able to do,” the older man said.

Anduin moved back, stopping between Wrathion and Shaw. He stayed close to the dragon, soaking up his heat, and felt Wrathion covertly reach out and brush a hand down his arm. He glanced over to see the dragon watching the tidesages.

Turning his attention back to the trio, he watched them work. Slowly, the water in the fountain began to change, flowing higher and higher in the air, the streams twisting about each other in a complicated braid before splitting into a dozen fine strands and flowing back down into the basin. A stream from the harbor appeared, splitting into smaller pieces, and braided itself into the fountain, filling the basin even further. The pattern shifted, forming a figure eight, before flowing down.

Eventually they let the water return to its normal pattern, stepping away from the fountain. Anduin clapped politely, along with entourage.

Brother Francis bowed. “Thank you. It’s difficult to show the true power of a tidesage while being on land. We guide ships, raise winds, call up water spouts, move icebergs, and handle anything that has to do with the seas. But on land, the best I can do is show you tricks.”

Anduin nodded. “I don’t doubt your power, or any power of the tidesages. I appreciate this demonstration, however simple it may be. I respect the power of Kul Tiras, it has the best sailors anywhere, and it stands to reason part of that would be due to the power of tidesages. I would never look down upon you.”

“Thank you, your majesty. Many outside of Kul Tiras consider us nothing more than magicians, or a lesser mage. Finding those who speak with respect is refreshing. Now, let me show you the archives. I think you’ll find them interesting. They’re one of the most complete libraries in Kul Tiras, if not the world.”

Anduin followed as they entered a large building, and gaped. The walls were covered in bookshelves, reaching high above, and each shelf was stacked with books and scrolls. Tables ringed the edges of the room with more books piled on them, and many men and women were sitting at them, carefully recording things in new tomes.

“This is incredible,” he said, looking around.

“There’s a second floor, below us. That’s where the oldest information about Kul Tiras is stored, as well as all the records of the noble houses. Feel free to browse, I’m sure we have many books you’ve never seen.”

Anduin wandered the room, taking in the sheer number of books. The monastery library was easily bigger than the one inStormwind Keep, and he guessed that there were more books in the room than even in Karazhan or Dalaran. He figured he could stay in there a week and still not see every title on the shelves.

Looking back, he realized he was the only one wandering the library. Wrathion was examining a shelf near the door, but Shaw was leaning casually against the door, just waiting. Brother Francis was conferring with one of the scribes, both of them with heads bent over a book. With a sigh, he returned to the entrance.

“Ready to go, King Anduin?” Brother Francis moved away from the tidesage and came to him.

“Yes, thank you. You’ve been most gracious, and I don’t want to take up any more of your time than I already have. I realize I’ll never understand the mysteries of the Tidemother well, but I feel like I have a little more knowledge.”  
The older man gave a soft smile. “Then I have accomplished what I set out to do today. It is refreshing to see a leader take interest in my people. Let me see you to your mounts.”

They walked back through the compound, Anduin studying the structure as they passed through it. He wanted to ask more questions, but couldn’t think of ways to phrase them, so he stayed silent.

“Tidemother’s Blessing on you all,” Brother Francis said, as they mounted up.

“Blessings of the Light on you, Brother Francis,” Anduin replied before they took off.

He wrapped an arm about Wrathion, scooting close once they were in the air. The dragon touched his hand lightly before withdrawing to handle the reins of the gryphon. Anduin basked in Wrathion’s warmth on the short flight back, finding himself growing sleepy.

Once they landed, he confirmed plans to meet Shaw at the side entrance at nine o’clock, and then headed towards his rooms. It was fairly early, and he wanted a nap before the evening meal.

“Wrathion,” he called to the dragon, who was headed for his own suite, “come in for a moment?”

Once in the suite, Anduin shrugged off his heavy cloak, then went to the dragon. He slipped his arms about the other man’s waist, and placed his head on his chest. Wrathion’s held him close, stroking his hair.

“I’m sorry you were ignored,” Anduin murmured.

“Don’t be. We were there for you, not me. And you’re the king. I’m immaterial.”

“Not to me,” he whispered.

That earned him a quiet laugh. “But you’re hardly a tidesage, so your opinion didn’t matter there, my king. And I was content to watch and learn.”

Anduin pulled back, gazing into red eyes. “Would you rest with me? I don’t have any ulterior motive. I’m just tired and chilled, and a nap with you sounds like the best thing on Azeroth right now.”

Wrathion smiled. “Of course.” After hanging up his cloak and removing his curl toed shoes, he took Anduin’s hand. Anduin tugged him towards the bedchamber.

Anduin drug back the bedcovers, and crawled in. Once Wrathion slid in, he pulled them up, covering them both. He settled against the dragon, cuddling in close. Warmth flooded him, and he began to drift immediately.

“Don’t let me nap too long,” he mumbled.

He felt a hand stroke his hair. “Sleep, I’ll make sure you’re on time for dinner.”


	11. Chapter 11

They met Mathias at the side entrance at nine. He dressed like a Kul Tiran commoner again, and Anduin wondered if that was going to become permanent when the spymaster moved back to Stormwind in the coming months.

“We’ll take the public gryphons to get over there, the walk is a little questionable,” Mathias explained, leading them to a gryphon roost. “I’m sure we’d be fine if it were daylight, but I don’t feel like testing the locals at night.”

Once on the other side of the city, Anduin followed Mathias down a set of stairs, pausing when he did. “Did you want to say hello to Commander Wyrmbane?”

Anduin thought for a moment, and shook his head. “No, I think I’m done being proper for the evening. And I don’t want word getting out that you’re letting me out of the keep as Jerek. Genn would have a fit.”

Mathias smiled and started walking again “Yes, he would, and he would have my head. On we go then, the _Middenwake_ is just on the far side of the _Wind’s Redemption_.”

The redhead led them up the gangplank of the small ship, where a small group was already playing sea shanties. Anduin saw Flynn in their midst, singing, and could make out a tune about a greased pig. As he took up a place on the railing of the vessel, he grinned at the silly lyrics. Wrathion settled in next to him, pressing a shoulder to his own. Anduin looked over, smiling at him.

“I don’t want you getting cold,” The dragon commented mildly.

“Of course not.”

“You get cold so quickly.” A warm arm wrapped about Anduin’s shoulders.

“I do. I’m used to warmer climates.”

Hot breath ghosted his ear. “I’ll do my best to keep you from getting chilled.”

Anduin shivered.

“Evening lads, glad you could make it,” Flynn called, coming over, mugs of beer in his hands. He handed one to each of them. “Make yourselves at home, and when the crew takes a break, I’ll introduce you.”

“Thanks Flynn,” Anduin said, sipping from his mug. Flynn went to Mathias, wrapping the shorter man in an embrace and kissing him thoroughly. Longing burned through the young king’s chest at the idea of being able to greet a lover like that.

The arm around his shoulders tightened, pulling him close. “Perhaps if this works out, we’ll have that.”

Anduin laid his head on Wrathion’s shoulder and sighed. “I’d say you read my mind, but I assume my thoughts were pretty clear.”

“They were.”

The two drank in silence, listening to the music. A woman, a tidesage by her clothing, was singing a beautiful, sad song, and Anduin listened to the haunting melody, letting it conjure up images of the sea and the shore. At the end, he applauded politely.

“Come, let me introduce you to the crew,” Flynn offered, tilting his head towards the group. “We’re a small ship, not many of us, but close as family.”

Anduin followed, clutching his mug. It turned out the woman singing was Ellie, and she was indeed their tidesage. Anduin had just a moment to ask, “Why tentacles?” before Flynn whisked him off to meet Noel, the first mate.

After meeting the cook, the cabin boy, and the rest of the crew, he managed to circle back to Ellie. She greeted him with a smile.

“Why not tentacles? I’m assuming you’re asking about tidesages, lad.”

He nodded. “I see it as a motif everywhere. Why?”

“Why not? There are beasts with tentacles in the oceans, so why not use them? Some say the Tidemother has them. Some say she doesn’t. We’ve never seen her, so we don’t know.”

“I guess that’s as good a reason as any,” he replied, sure he sounded doubtful.

Ellie laughed, patting his shoulder. “Ah, lad. It’s a Kul Tiran thing, we don’t question it. I suppose if you’d been raised here, it would make more sense to you..”

He finished his beer. “It probably would. I suppose Stormwind customs might seem odd to you too.”

“Just a bit,” she said and turned to fill their mugs. “I think the Captain wants you.”

He took his mug back with a thanks, and crossed to Flynn, who was standing with an arm about Mathias.

“Pestering my tidesage?” Flynn tried to scowl, but only laughed after a moment.

“I wanted to know about the tentacles.”

The captain raised an eyebrow. “Kinky.”

“It’s not what you think,” he protested, flustered.That earned him a roaring laugh from Flynn, followed by a chuckle from Mathias. He felt his ears heat, and hid his face behind his mug, taking a long drink.

“You’re too easy to tease, lad. I take it no one gives you a hard time back in Stormwind.”

“I don’t think anyone dares, with his position,” Wrathion said, coming up being Anduin. “It’s a pity. He blushes so prettily.”

“I take it I’m the target tonight?” Anduin jested. He took another long drink, realizing he was mostly through his second mug. He reminded himself to slow down, lest he have another night like his first in Boralus.

Wrathion dropped a kiss on his cheek. “You’re an easy one, my ki-friend. It’s hard to resist.”

Anduin sighed, then smiled. “Laugh while it lasts. In a few days, it’ll be back to normal.”

“And back to stuffy meetings and protocol.” Wrathion rolled his eyes. “Shall I get you more beer?”

“Sure, if you’re offering.” Anduin handed over his mug.

“I’ll refill us too,” Mathias said, taking Flynn’s mug from him.

Anduin stood beside Flynn, watching them go.

“Bedding the dragon?” Flynn went straight for the point.

“Not yet.” He excused what they’d done on a technicality.

“But you’re going to.” It wasn’t a question.

“I want to.” If Flynn was going to be direct, so was he.

“Good for you. You may as well take a lover. You’re old enough, and he’s showing he’s interested. Are you planning on bonding with him?”

“I hadn’t thought that far, honestly. How did you know Mathias was the right choice?”

Flynn shrugged. “I didn’t. Our circumstances were… unique. Has he told you about it?”

Anduin shook his head.

“Then I’ll not explain. Better to let him tell it. But it was unexpected, and our situation wasn’t normal. But it felt natural, and there have been no regrets.”

“How will I know?” Anduin’s shoulders sagged.

Flynn looked at him, sea blue eyes serious. “You’ll feel it. You might also be wrong. I was wrong, once. But we all make mistakes.”

“Do you like it?”

“Being bonded? I love it. Not just for the enhanced senses, although they’re useful. I appreciate knowing how he feels, and I love Mathias’s scent.”

“But he takes a potion to hide that.”

Flynn grinned. “He does. But it doesn’t work on bondmates, apparently. He smells delicious, regardless of which potion he takes, or how soon he’s taken it. Drives him up a wall, but I love it.”

Anduin grinned back. “I could see that upsetting the good spymaster.”

“He hates things he can’t control.”

“Another question. Why is biting so, so-” Anduin broke off, embarrassed to say it.

“Erotic?” Flynn supplied with a knowing smile.

“Yeah.”

“Mathias asked me the same thing. It’s because we’re Alpha and Omega. We’re meant to be together, to claim each other. Biting is part of that bonding. You know how it works?”

“I’ve read about it, yes.”

“Then you know that the bite is integral. And because of that, we’re driven to do it. Wait until you’ve bedded the dragon. The biting gets even better.”

Anduin hid his face in his hands. “I can’t believe I’m asking any of this.”

Flynn looped an arm about him, hugging him. “No shame in asking, lad. From what Mathias has told me, Stormwind doesn’t provide any useful information, so you’re going through this blind. If I can be even a little help, then I’m glad to be. I’m sure Mathias would try, but he’s still working through it on his own.”

“He’s relaxed a lot since he met you, and he actually seems happy. It’s like a totally different person has taken his place. But asking him would still be too uncomfortable. You’re not as intimidating.”

“I’m intimidating?” Mathias said, coming back with two full mugs, Wrathion right behind him. Anduin slipped out from under Flynn’s arm, letting the spymaster take his place. He took a mug from the dragon with a nod of thanks.

“You can be,” Anduin said. “I’m sure there are few people on Azeroth as deadly as you are.”

“Or as dashingly handsome,” Flynn said, kissing the top of his head. Mathias blushed and leaned into the big Kul Tiran, looking content.

“They do make an attractive couple,” Wrathion said later, as he and Anduin sat together on a coil of rope. “I never would have guessed the stuffy spymaster would be soft under all that leather armor. And the captain suits him. Seems like a silly man, but he’s smart as a whip and few things escape him. They’re well matched.”

“They are,” Anduin said softly, his head on the dragon’s shoulder. “They complete each other.”

“I’m sorry I ever implied Mathias was interested in you. I can see now he’s only got eyes for Flynn, and he’ll never look at anyone else that way. He’s also too proper to ever make a move on his sovereign.”

“But you’re not?”

“I’m not your subject. Black dragons don’t swear fealty to mortal men.”

“I’ve been meaning to ask, how will this affect your grand plans?”

“What grand plans? I protect Azeroth. I can be with you and still do that. Occasionally I’ll need to be gone, but you have to travel as well. We’ll be together when we can, and get through it alone when we can’t.”

“What about rebuilding the black dragonflight?”

“What about it? I don’t know how to do it. There are no more eggs, no more black dragons on Azeroth, save for the few that Flynn’s encountered. Eventually we’ll find out where they’re coming from, and I’ll have to investigate. But until then, there’s nothing to be done. My brother and I are it.”

“So being with me won’t slow you down?” Anduin looked up at Wrathion.

Wrathion met his gaze, shaking his head. “Not unless you expect me to give up protecting our world. And I know you won’t do that, any more than I would ask you to stop being king. We have roles to play, Anduin, and we’ll be busy at times. But I will always make time for you.”

Anduin caressed the dragon’s cheek with a smile. “Thank you.”

The musicians struck up a slow song, with Ellie beginning to sing.

Wrathion stood, and held out a hand. “Dance with me?”

Anduin accepted the hand, rising to his feet. He let Wrathion pull him close, and rested his head on the dragon’s shoulder. They swayed to the music, turning slowly. Anduin knew they were breaking about a dozen forms of protocol, but there, on the deck of the _Middenwake_ , in the shadows, he didn’t care.

Wrathion stroked his hair as they moved, hands gentle. Anduin closed his eyes, enjoying the touch. For a moment he let himself think about what it would be like to be bonded to the dragon, to share feelings with him. A thrill raced down his spine, igniting sparks in his belly. He let it burn, let it fan the flames of desire he felt for the impossibly good-looking dragon that held him. He wanted Wrathion as a lover, damn the consequences.

As the song ended, he lifted his head, looking up into deep red eyes. He tilted his head up, leaning in, and was rewarded with a gentle kiss. It didn’t last as long as he would have liked, but he knew the dragon was being careful around the others. It still caused several people to whoop and cheer at them, and that was enough for Anduin’s cheeks to redden.

“It’s getting late, I should get you back,” Mathias said, coming over. “We’ll make a later visit to Mechagon tomorrow, but I’m not convinced you two will be going right to sleep.”

“Of course we will, Master Shaw,” Wrathion said smoothly. “I would never keep someone so important up late.”

“Of course not,” came the dry reply.

“Thanks for coming over lads, I’m glad you could meet my crew,” Flynn said.

Anduin went to offer a hand, but was swept into a bear hug by the big man. “Thanks Flynn. If you ever end up in Stormwind, please make Mathias send word. I will try and clear my schedule for you.”

“I would like that. Never figured I’d befriend a king,” Flynn said conspiratorially. He leaned down and whispered in Anduin’s ear. “Remember what I said about the biting. It gets better.”

Anduin heard Mathias chuckle and groaned.

“Am I missing something?” Wrathion asked, only to be swept up into a hug of his own.

“Oh, just an inside joke,” Anduin said lamely, once the dragon had been released.

That earned him a skeptical look, but Wrathion said nothing as they walked back to the gryphon roost. On the flight back, he zoned out, thinking about if he dared ask the dragon back to his room before they retired for the night. Once they landed, he hurried with Mathias and Wrathion up to the side entrance to the Keep, and bid the older man goodnight.

Once inside, and away from the guards, Anduin asked “Would you come to my room for a bit before bed? I’m not tired.”

“Of course.”

After shutting the door to his quarters, Anduin pulled off his charm, pocketing it. He hung his cloak on a peg, seeing Wrathion do the same. They turned and surveyed each other for a long moment, and then Anduin was in the dragon’s arms, his face buried in the taller man’s neck. He inhaled, relishing Wrathion’s scent, and went to lick at his neck.

“If you don’t behave, I’ll have you pinned to the bed in short order,” Wrathion warned. “I want to continue what we were doing at Norwington’s.”

“Who says I don’t want the same?” Anduin murmured into the dragon’s neck. He kissed the dark skin, then nipped.

“Dammit, Anduin,” Wrathion growled, and scooped him up in his arms. Anduin hung on to the dragon’s neck, surprised at how easily he was carried.

“You act like I weigh nothing.”  
“You aren’t that heavy for a dragon.” Wrathion laid him on the bed, and crawled on top of him, pinning him in place.

Anduin ran his hands up Wrathion’s sides, tugging at the simple linen shirt he wore, untucking it. He worked the buttons loose and encouraged the dragon to slip out of the shirt. With the offending garment gone, Anduin slid his hands across smooth skin, tracing muscle and bone, and running his hands through dark hair. He wasn’t sure what he should do besides touch, but the pleased noises Wrathion was making as he worked at Anduin’s clothing suggested he was doing fine.

“You wear too many layers,” the dragon complained, finally getting to Anduin’s skin. He peeled the king out of his clothing, leaving him bare to the waist.

“I get cold fast,” Anduin retorted.

“Let me warm you.” Wrathion laid himself over Anduin, the heat of his body chasing the chill of the room away. He kissed along Anduin’s jaw up to his ear, sucking on his earlobe, coaxing a moan out of the king.

“I’d rather you bit me,” Anduin whispered. “Love your teeth on my neck.”

“Patience, I’m just getting started.” Hot kisses were dropped down the king’s neck, to where it met his shoulder, and Wrathion nibbled, tiny teasing nips that had Anduin squirming in pleasure. The dragon moved down, nibbling a path along the king’s collarbone and lower. Anduin gasped as the trail of hot, open mouthed kisses traveled lower, leaving wet marks on his chest, then abdomen. Wrathion only stopped when he got to the top of Anduin’s wool trousers.

Deft fingers undid the fastenings, and coaxed the garment down and off. His underclothes followed, and soon Anduin was lying naked on the bed. He thought of Wrathion’s reaction to him trying to cover himself, and decided not to attempt it again.

“Perfect,” the dragon sighed, repeating the same thing as the night before. “You are perfect. And no, I’ll brook no arguments from you, my king. My opinion is the only one that matters here.”

Anduin tried to glare, but it dissolved into a shy smile as Wrathion’s gaze devoured him. He thought about being embarrassed about being nude and hard on the bed in front of someone for the first time, but couldn’t manage more than a bit. The fact the dragon desired him overruled almost everything.

“Are you going to undress?” he asked.

“Not tonight. Tonight I want to please you.”

“What if undressing would please me?”

Wrathion’s eyes flashed, and he grinned crookedly. “It’s better one of us stays clothed, until we return to Stormwind. Trust me, once we have proper time, I’ll make sure neither of us wear a stitch for as much time as we can take.”

Anduin’s cock jerked at the image of the two of them, entwined on his bed, completely nude. Wrathion reached out and gently took him in hand, causing his hips to buck. “Like that idea?”

“Yes,” he gasped, rolling his hips.

The dragon moved his hand, caressing Anduin’s cock. “Are you ready to take a dragon as a lover?”

Light, the pleasure was intense, better than anything he’d managed on his own. “Oh yes,” he panted. “Wrathion, please.”

The dragon fisted him tighter, movements faster. “I look forward to taking you, to showing you how an Alpha pleasures his Omega. I can’t wait to enter you, to claim you.”

Anduin twisted his hands into the bed covers, moaning as his hips thrust up into Wrathion’s hot hand. He was achingly hard, and wanted nothing more than to come.

“I want you to come undone for me, to lose your kingly facade and just be Anduin, my lover, my Omega,” Wrathion said, leaning down, nibbling the king’s neck. Anduin tilted his head away, giving him better access.

“Please,” he begged.

“Please, what?”

“Bite me. I need your teeth on me. Please, Wrathion.” He was nearly incoherent with need.

“As you wish.”

Wrathion bit down, and Anduin’s world exploded. His vision went blurry, the world dissolving into a watercolor as a roar filled his ears, and waves of pleasure overcame him. He arched up, crying out as his cock pulsed and his climax spilled from him. All the while his focus was on Wrathion’s bite at his neck, and how right it felt.

The world came back into focus, the roar dying to a whisper, and he became acutely aware of his gasping breath, loud in his ears, and how hard he was grasping the covers. The dragon was no longer biting him, but had rolled on his side next to Anduin, and was regarding him steadily.

“Are you all right?” Wrathion asked, reaching out a hand and brushing a bit of hair back from Anduin’s face.

“That was incredible,” he said, trying to get his breathing under control. He grasped the dragon’s hand, twining their fingers together.

Wrathion leaned forward, kissing his forehead. “I’m glad, I wanted to bring you pleasure.”

“What about you?”

“Oh, I will find my own, later.”

Anduin realized he must have looked puzzled, because the dragon went on. “For now, it’s better if I handle this alone.”

“Oh,” he murmured, understanding. “I wish I could watch.”

“Soon, and you’ll be able to assist.”

Anduin couldn’t help the moan that escaped at the thoughts swimming through his head, and saw the dragon smile at him. “I want us to be in Stormwind. It’s going to be rough getting time for us once I get back.”

“Too many late nights to make up for the time you’ve been gone?”

Anduin nodded. “I suspect I’ll be too tired to do anything for at least a week. Unless I fall ill, I’ll be up to my pauldrons in paperwork every night to catch up.”

Wrathion leaned over and kissed him. “Perhaps you can manage one night that’s not as late as all the others? I won’t ask for much time, Anduin. I know you’re busy. Just one night with you, to see how it goes.”

Anduin buried his nose in Wrathion’s neck, inhaling his scent. “For you, I’ll try, and as soon as I can.”

“That’s all I can ask of you. Now, I should go. You need to clean up and sleep.”

“And you need to find relief?” Anduin licked at the dragon’s neck, smiling when he heard his shaky inhale.

“Yes, and you’re not playing fair.”

“Who said anything about fair?” Anduin asked, and bit lightly. Wrathion’s groan sent a thrill of satisfaction through him.


	12. Chapter 12

“The mages should be here shortly. We’ll portal in, and they’ll stay in Rustbolt while you meet with Prince Erazmin. We’ll travel to Mechagon City after that, so you can visit Mekkatorque, have the mid-day meal, and be shown the sights. We’ll be back here about dinnertime,” Mathias said to Anduin as the young king stepped into the courtyard.

“Good. Jaina’s sent word that she’ll have some time today. She’s been so busy I’ve hardly seen her.” Anduin pulled his thick cloak tighter. “It’s the price we pay for ruling, the lack of free time, but I miss my aunt.”

The spymaster nodded. “I’m well aware of duty first.”

“You should strive to put Flynn first more often,” Anduin said, shooting a glance at the older man.

Mathias shrugged. “I have been. But we both have work to do.”

Anduin sighed. “I imagine work’s piling up for me in Stormwind. I’m not looking forward to it.”

“Work going to interfere with your personal plans?”

“Of course. I’m not sure how I’ll carve out time for us, but I’ll manage.”

Mathias turned towards him, looking him in the eyes. “Anduin, if this is what you want, if you think this will make you happy, then make sure you set aside time now. Don’t wait until things are better, or we’re not in a war, or for some other thing to be right. It will never come.”

Anduin held his gaze. “I promise, Mathias. Knowing my luck, if I wait, I’ll die before I get a chance to act on it, so I’m not waiting.”

A hand fell on his shoulder. “You are not dying, not anytime soon, my king.” Wrathion’s voice was stern. “If I have to stay by your side at all times to keep you safe, I will do it.”

Anduin looked up at the dragon. “I’m fine, Wrathion. We’ve signed an armistice, and there’s no war. You can rest easy. It’s unlikely a noble’s going to stab me at a council meeting, but you’re welcome to stop them if they try.”

“I will.” There was a gleam in those red eyes.

Mathias cleared his throat, making Anduin glance back at him. The spymaster was staring at Wrathion’s hand, still on Anduin’s shoulder. Anduin stepped away, shrugging it off. “Master Shaw,” he said, to redirect attention, “are those the mages?”

Mathias turned around, seeing a trio dressed in robes and carrying staves enter the courtyard. “They are indeed. It’s time we got going.”

Once on the other side of the portal, Anduin felt himself gape in amazement. He’d heard of Rustbolt, and seen some S.E.L.F.I.E. shots of the small town, but they didn’t capture the actual feel of it very well. The sheer number of mechagnomes was staggering, as was what they’d managed to accomplish.

“Welcome, King Anduin, to Mechagon!” Prince Erazmin said from behind him. “It’s an honor to have you visiting us.”

Anduin turned and bowed, trying not to stare directly at the gnome in front of him. He’d met the counselor to Mekkatorque in the past, when they traveled to the embassy to sign the armistice, but he still found mechagnomes unusual. “Prince Erazmin, it is good to see you again. Thank you for inviting me here, so I can see Mechagon for myself.”

“It’s the least we can do for the High King. The High Tinker has been looking forward to your visit as well. I see you’ve brought Advisor Wrathion with you. Let me provide a short tour of Rustbolt. I see your mages have already gone to the inn.”

Erazmin started walking, Anduin falling into step with him. “We had to be resourceful when setting up our encampment out here, before my father was defeated,” the prince began. “Junkyard tinkering was a beginning science back then, something Pascal has been able to refine for us and make much more reliable. With the arrive of the Alliance, and the Horde, we refined a number of things further, and make additional improvements.”

He stopped in front of an enormous clockwork giant, with a dark haired mechagnome at its side. “Speaking of Pascal, here he is, along with his robot, Pascal-K1N6. Pascal, can you tell the king about what you’ve accomplished here?”

“Absolutely, your highness. Your majesty, we’ve taken tinkering from a rough science, to an exact science. Not only can we rebuild ourselves into better, stronger, faster beings, but we can create weapons to battle troggs, build defenses, or help with upgrades to existing equipment. While just this morning I was-”

Anduin became aware of a commotion at the gate near them, and saw Mathias heading there with a guard. He tuned out the gnome’s speech and focused on the spymaster, watching him disappear from view. Wrathion stepped up, putting himself between the entrance and Anduin, and only looked at him mildly when Anduin glared.

“Let’s hope it’s nothing,” Wrathion murmured.

By this time, even Pascal had noticed the commotion, and quit talking. Erazmin made an apologetic gesture, and headed towards the gate, leaving Anduin in the company of Wrathion and his guards.

It wasn’t long before Mathias returned, looking concerned. He walked past Anduin, giving orders to the guards first. They surrounded the young king and advisor, swords at the ready.

“It appears there’s a problem with the local wildlife, specifically the mechanical spiders. They’ve overrun the goblin outpost and are trying to come in through the gate. The Rustbolts have them mostly under control, but we should be careful.”

“Let me take you to the other side of the town, away from the spiders then. We’ll return to Pascal and his fascinating discoveries later,” the prince said.

They crossed the small town, Anduin noticing many small homes and shops set up, and were about to hear about the work done with energy cells from the Quickcharge siblings, when a courier ran up to Erazmin.

“Prince, I came to warn you. Some of your father’s loyal subjects are staging a rebellion! They’re coming for you, planning on storming the town. I’m only a few minutes ahead of them.”

Anduin looked for Mathias, who was already directing the guards. “It sounds like we picked a terrible day to visit. I’m sorry Prince Erazmin.”

The prince waved his hand. “Don’t worry about it, your majesty. It happens more often than you’d think. You should go. Your lack of upgrades means you’d be in danger during this fight.”

A large, dark object flew over their heads, landing well past the group. Before Anduin could react, it exploded, sending dirt and a concussion wave over them, knocking him into Wrathion. The dragon righted him, and with a snarl pushed through the circle of guards.

“Wrathion!” Anduin called, but with no luck.

Wrathion took several steps away from the group and shifted, regaining his natural form in a heartbeat. Everyone around him scattered, giving him space, and he took to the air, strong wings pumping furiously. Anduin watched as he rose and batted away another incoming bomb.

“Anduin, we need to get you out of here,” Mathias said in his ear, pulling him away. Numbly, he went with the older man. They headed for the inn, where the mages were waiting.

“Not enough space in here to portal,” one of them said.

“Dammit,” Mathias cursed. “How about right outside?”

“Perfect,” said another as they set up to cast.

Anduin kept an eye on Wrathion while the mages worked, watching him dodge the Aerial Suppression Units and knock projectiles out of the sky. Occasionally he’d dive down and pick up people from the ground, flying high and letting his unfortunate passengers go. Anduin flinched at every thud.

“This won’t work, there’s too many people in the way,” one mage said after a moment. “They keep running through, and there’s too much small stuff flying about.”

Anduin looked around, and noticed the highest point, where they’d portaled in. “Where we came in. It’s big enough for Wrathion to land too.”

“Come on,” Mathias said, calling for the guards to move through the town. They encircled Anduin and the mages, and everyone ran, dodging mechagnomes and small projectiles. For once, Anduin missed his plate armor.

They came to a halt near the gate, but before they could turn up the hill a small swarm of spiders came through the gate, stopping them. Mathias jumped in, a whirl of blades as he fought, a couple of the guards going with him. Anduin called up the Light, smiting a spider when it got too close to one of the mages. He reached out with a touch of shadow magic, placing it on a few spiders, but stuck largely to smites at nearby creatures.

Once enough spiders had been beaten back, Mathias and the guards returned, and the group made their way up the path. The top where they’d come in was empty of people, and the mages immediately began to set up for the portal. Anduin scanned the skies, looking for Wrathion, but didn’t see him.

“There,” Mathias pointed, and Anduin could just make the dragon out behind a cluster of bent trees. He appeared to be swiping through a sea of robots.

“He’s getting swarmed,” Anduin whispered.

“He’ll be fine. There’s the prince with backup.” Not far behind him, Erazmin and a number of mechagnomes were running up, weapons in hand.

“Your majesty, you must go!” One of the guards was shouting at him, and Anduin could see the portal flickering in the corner of his eye. Still, he waited.

“Anduin, you’re High King. You have to go. They’ll keep the portal open as long as they can, and we’ll get him through. Go.” Mathias pushed him gently.

With one last glance at the dragon, Anduin turned and dashed through the portal.

He didn’t even notice the disorienting feeling as he went through, just stumbled on the other side, barely catching his balance. Behind him, two guards came through, flanking him. He stepped back, making sure there was space for the others, and turned to watch, waiting.

The portal was blurry, like seeing a stained glass window underwater, but it showed enough of Rustbolt that anyone who’d been would recognize it. However, like all portals, the image was static, and so he could only stare at the wavering reflection, willing it to part, and show him Wrathion.

“Your majesty, you should go inside. There’s no telling who or what might come through that portal,” one guard cautioned.

“I’m not leaving until everyone is through. I don’t believe for an instant that Master Shaw would let danger cross that portal as long as he stands. He’d order it closed before it got that far.”

“At least put more space between you and it, sire. You’re making us nervous.”

With a sigh. Anduin took several paces back. He turned to the guards. “Better?”

“It will do.” Both guards turned to face the portal, swords drawn and ready.

They waited. Proudmoore Keep guards arrived, and the Steward appeared at his elbow, asking for details. He gave a short explanation, eyes never leaving the image of Rustbolt.

“The Lord Admiral will want to speak with you directly,” the steward said.

“I’d be happy to, once everyone is back, but not before.”

“Your majesty, I must insist-” The Steward’s words were cut off by a Stormwind Guard coming through. Another followed him.

“They’re behind us,” the second one said, moving out of the way. Another guard came through, then Wrathion, supported by the last guard. On his heels were the three mages, and last was Mathias. Anduin was in motion before the portal closed, taking Wrathion’s other side.

“I’ve got him,” he told the guard, who stepped away.

“I’m fine, just a little tired,” Wrathion said, but accepted the help. His face was drawn and smudged with dirt.

“Everyone is accounted for, no injuries except what Wrathion sustained,” Mathias said, coming to stand in front of Anduin. “It took longer for him to disengage than anyone thought.”

“Those robots were everywhere. I couldn’t shake them off. I wonder if that’s how a dog feels about fleas,” the dragon muttered. “I’m not hurt, just a little bruised. A nap and I’ll be fine.”

“I’ll help you to your rooms. Then I’m off to Aunt Jaina. Master Shaw, I think I’ll be staying at the Keep for the rest of the day, so if you have things you need to do today that don’t include babysitting me, by all means, please attend to them.”

Shaw nodded. “Very well, your majesty. I’ll be back in the morning to escort you both to the portal back to Stormwind.”

Despite his claim, Wrathion leaned on Anduin back to his rooms. Anduin pulled back the covers and helped the dragon into bed. He undressed him, undoing his red sash, storing his boots, even fetching a washcloth to wipe down his face.

“I’m not an invalid,” Wrathion protested as Anduin examined a bruise on his chest.

“Of course you’re not, but you did get injured. I can heal you up.” Anduin reached out.

Wrathion put a hand on the king’s wrist, trying to stop him. “Don’t waste your magic, I’ll be fine in a few days. I heal faster than humans.”

Anduin raised an eyebrow. “We return to Stormwind tomorrow.”

“Yes. And?”

“And I thought there was something we were going to do tomorrow night?”

“Oh.”

“Can’t have you injured for that, can we?” Anduin called up the Light, and carefully healed the bruises and scrapes Wrathion had sustained.

“Thank you,” the dragon said, stretching.

“Rest. I’m spending some time with my aunt, and you look like you could use a nap.”

“I could. Shifting forms twice that quickly, as well as fighting, tired me. I wish you could stay.”

“I’ll let myself in when I get back and curl up with you, if you’re still sleeping. Deal?” Anduin bent down, kissing Wrathion’s forehead.

“Deal.”

Anduin hurried through the keep to Jaina’s office, stopping in the entrance to check in with her secretary. The man wasted no time in showing him into the spacious study and going to a tea service to pour Anduin and Jaina both cups. Anduin took his with a nod of thanks, waiting for Jaina to speak.

“Mechagon didn’t go well? What happened?”

Anduin recounted the situation, summing it up as best he could. He finished with, “Wrathion wasn’t badly injured, but I helped him to his rooms and healed him, or I would have been here sooner.”

Jaina sat back in her chair cup in hand. “You and your advisor have grown quite close again. Have you renewed your friendship from Pandaria?”

“We have. I wasn’t sure we would, not after everything that happened when he returned, but we have become friends again. I’m glad I brought him on this trip, and not just for backup in Mechagon.” Anduin tried to appear casual as he sipped his tea.

“Is friendship your only goal with him?” Jaina set the teacup down and looked at him.

And there was the blush, he could feel it creep up his neck. “No. I intend on taking him as a lover once we’re back in Stormwind. I’m old enough now, and we’re interested in each other. And-”

Jaina raised a hand, cutting him off. “I don’t need a list of reasons, Anduin. You’re an adult, and a king. You’re more than capable of making your own decisions about a lover. People are going to talk, though. Not only is he a black dragon, but he’s an Alpha, and your Omega status is a secret. Are you going to be comfortable handling both those problems when they arise?”

“I’ll have to. I’m hoping Wrathion’s deeds in Ny’alotha will overshadow the problems the Black Dragonflight has caused in the past. His interference with Garrosh’s trial never fully came to light with the House of Nobles nor the public, so most will view him as a savior, not a problem. As to his Alpha status, he’s also a dragon. I’m hoping people would be more interested in my bedding an immortal being than an Alpha, and focus on that.”

“So misdirection?”

He shrugged. “That’s my hope. And honestly? Maybe it’s time Stormwind caught up to other countries, and started understanding Alpha and Omega dynamics better. Maybe if they realized we’re not all wilting, delicate flowers, things would change.” He set his tea down with a little more force than was necessary.

Jaina winced at the cup clacking against the saucer. “Your time among the Kul Tirans has been educational.”

“It has. Sometimes I can kind of understand why your people stayed away from the Alliance so long.”

“It’s a complicated world, Anduin.”

He picked up his cup and sipped his tea. “I know. And I’m complicating my part of it getting involved with Wrathion, but I’m tired of being lonely.”

“No one enjoys it. You have my sympathy. And if being with the dragon eases your loneliness, then I wish you the best.”

“Thanks, Aunt Jaina. You were with Kalecgos. What’s it like, to be with a dragon?” He waved his hand. “No, I’m not asking about _that_. I really, really don’t want to know about you and him that way. But in general.”

That earned him a laugh. “It was different. Dragons don’t think like we do. Kalec has been around humans and other short lived races long enough he’s used to us, much like Wrathion is. But he still had his moments of being a dragon, acting and thinking like one. He’s not human, no matter what he looks like. Maybe Wrathion will be different.”

“I don’t know if I hope he’ll be more human, or if he’ll be more dragon, to be honest. I just want him to be true to himself.”

“That’s a good outlook to have. I hope in the end it works for you. I’d like you to be happy.”

“I think I could be happy, with him.” Anduin toyed with his teacup. “And before you ask, I haven’t planned to bond with him. I want to see where this goes, at least at first, before I commit.”

“It’s not my place to tell you what to do about that. Secondary genders don’t run in my family. I know your father was hoping you’d not have to go through any of the problems he had, and then you ended up his opposite, creating a new set of issues. It seems you’ve handled them well though. Did Varian find you an Omega to ask questions of?”

He thought about Mathias, and the unexpected help he’d gotten from the older man. “No, Father wasn’t able to find someone. But recently one’s come into my life and been able to help me out. I’m grateful.”

“I’m glad. I worry too many people want to be around you for what you can do for them, and not what they can do for you.”

Anduin nodded. “Such is the life of a ruler, and you would know, Lord Admiral.” He smiled at her.

She laughed. “The Kirin Tor, and now Kul Tiras. Someday, I will be just myself again, I hope. You seem tired, I should let you rest. I suspect you’d rather with Wrathion now anyway.” She held up a hand to stall his protest. “I should be handling paperwork at the moment. Why don’t we meet for dinner tonight? Bring your dragon, I would like to talk to him in an informal setting.”

Anduin groaned. “Please don’t threaten him, Aunt Jaina.”

“Oh no, I won’t. I will be perfectly polite. But if you’re falling for him, I want to know what he’s like.”

Anduin came around the wooden desk, leaning down to hug her. “I’ll bring him to dinner. And I love you.”

She hugged him back. “Love you too.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Thank you for joining me tonight, Advisor Wrathion,” Jaina said as they sat down to dinner in a small study. “I apologize for not being able to see either of you more while you’ve been here. The armistice only slowed down military issues, the rest of the country is still struggling from the Fourth War and I’m trying to handle it all.”

“It’s perfectly understandable, Lord Admiral. I’ve seen how much work Anduin puts in on a regular basis, and I can’t imagine you have it any easier.”

“Call me Jaina, and I at least don’t have to run the entire Alliance on top of my own country,” she said, picking up her wine glass.

“There are councils to help me with that,” Anduin said, and bit into a roll. He covertly watched Wrathion fiddle with his own glass of wine. He knew the dragon well enough to tell what was nerves, and what was bravado.

“You both put in long hours to keep Azeroth in one piece, and I appreciate that. I wish I could do more, but my abilities are still limited.”

“It seems to me, Advisor, that you’ve done your share of help with N’Zoth and Ny’alotha. We would all be under his control if you hadn’t found the dagger and helped those champions weaken him sufficiently for Magni and MOTHER to act.”

The dragon smiled at her. “I’m just Wrathion, and I thank you for your kind words, but that’s only one thing. Azeroth needs many things if we’re to save her from leaking all of her azerite to the surface and dying on us. We need to work with her best interests in mind, and I’m still too young to be able to help much.”

“I think what Aunt Jaina is saying,” Anduin said with a pointed look, “is that if you’re this useful and powerful now, you’ll be even more so in the future. I’m sure we can hold off a major catastrophe until then.”

Wrathion smiled. “We’ll see. I certainly hope so.”

Dinner arrived, and Jaina skillfully shifted the topics away to lighter things. Anduin managed to occupy most of the conversation with stories about their time in Boralus, carefully avoiding the time they’d spent with Mathias and Flynn.

“Lord Norwington is like that,” she said over dessert. “He’s larger than life sometimes. I didn’t realize Master Shaw was a skilled equestrian.”

“I hadn’t either,” Anduin admitted. “But I suppose it makes sense. He’d need to know more than just to sit a horse. And he’s kept up with me on a few of the days I’ve wanted to ride hard.”

He caught Wrathion looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Sometimes I just really want to put distance between myself and the Keep.” He shrugged and took a bite of cake.

“Understandable,” Jaina said with a soft smile. “Did you have a good visit here? I know you were still King Anduin, but I hope my people were more casual around you than your own.”

“I did. It was helpful to learn about Kul Tiras, and see the places around your home country, Aunt. Drustvar is quite the place.”

“It is. So much has been lost to the covens. They still need help getting it back.” She looked troubled.

“Are you going to send soldiers?” Anduin asked.

“I’m going to try, but I’m encountering resistance from some of the nobles.”

“If I can be of service, I’d be more than happy to come back at some time and help out,” Wrathion offered. “I’m not fully grown, but I don’t imagine witches would take well to a dragon, especially if you had additional soldiers as backup.”

Jaina brightened at the idea. “Thank you, I may take you up on that, assuming Anduin doesn’t mind you coming.”

“I don’t control him,” Anduin said quickly.

“I would plan it around a time that would work for everyone,” Wrathion said smoothly. “Anduin is right, he doesn’t control me, but I would of course want to clear it.”

Anduin reached out, taking the dragon’s hand. “You know I wouldn’t stop you. I’d worry, but you can choose to go for yourself.” That earned him a brilliant smile, one that made his heart skip a beat. Light, the dragon was handsome.

“I wondered how long this would take,” Jaina said.

“Hmmm?” Anduin asked, still staring at Wrathion.

“Before you two were mooning over each other again. Your father told me that he’d noticed it in Pandaria, but then Wrathion disappeared and he figured you’d gotten over your crush. When I saw your request to bring him along on the trip, I wondered if your feelings had rekindled.”

Wrathion glanced over at Jaina. “My intentions towards Anduin are honest, I assure you.”

“Are you planning on claiming him, Alpha?”

The dragon winced. “Well, you are direct, I appreciate that. No, I won’t be, unless he asks it of me, and even then, I suspect we’ll be doing it the Kul Tiran way. He doesn’t strike me as a prize to be taken.”

“I’m right here,” he said, watching Wrathion turn back to him, “and I’m not. If we choose to go that route, I want it to be mutual, but we need to discuss that. Later.”

“Of course,” the dragon breathed, lifting Anduin’s hand to his lips for a soft kiss.

Jaina sighed, and when Anduin looked over, her eyes were soft. “I wish you two the best. Finding someone is hard, and making it work is harder. Make time for each other, or you’ll drift apart, and that’s a shame.”

He nodded. “I’ll try, Aunt.”

She put her napkin on the table and stood. “Don’t let me keep you two from any plans you had. If you hadn’t planned something, there’s a party in the great room tonight, hosted by one of the nobles. I’m sure they’d love for you to drop by.”

“I am still tired from the fighting in Mechagon,” Wrathion said. “I was going to ask Anduin if he wanted to make it a quiet night in, before he retired to his own rooms.”

She smiled at that. “I could always tell the servants to stay out of the wing until later in the morning, and you could spend the night together with no one the wiser.”

Anduin stood, coming around the table to hug her. “Thank you, Aunt.” He kissed her cheek.

“Take joy where you can, you deserve it,” she whispered in his ear.

Wrathion offered a hand, and was pulled into a brief hug. “You too, dragon, if this is what you two want, I wish you all the happiness.”

They were quiet on the walk back to their rooms, and it wasn’t until they were in Wrathion’s room that Anduin spoke. “Do you want me to stay?”

“I’m not sure,” the dragon responded. “I would love for you to share my bed, but I’m not certain it’s a good idea with how badly we want each other. But it’s not terribly late, will you stay a while? We could enjoy the fire and talk, or read, if that’s what you’d like.”

Anduin slipped his arms around Wrathion’s neck, holding him close. “I would love to.” He settled his head on the dragon’s shoulder and closed his eyes, enjoying his warmth and scent. After a moment, muscled arms encircled him, and they held each other. Anduin listened to Wrathion’s heartbeat, strong and steady, and felt the tension melt slowly away from him.

“We can’t stand all night. Join me on the sofa?”

“I’d rather be in your bed,” Anduin admitted. “But sofa will do.”

Wrathion pulled away, stopping to take off his shoes. He sprawled on the furniture, gesturing for Anduin to come to him. The king removed his boots and came over, unsure where to sit. The dragon reached for his wrist and tugged him down on top.

“Not the bed, but still close. Acceptable?” Wrathion murmured into his hair.

“Very much so,” Anduin said, smiling up at him. “Am I squishing you?”

“Not at all, my king.”

Anduin relaxed on the dragon, running an idle hand along his face, tracing his jaw. He was content to lie there, glad that for once, no one needed him for anything. Wrathion was stroking his back gently, and everything was quiet. He closed his eyes, relaxing, and let himself drift.

“I never thanked you,” he said a few minutes later.

“For what?”

“For what you did in Mechagon. You jumped in to protect me, to protect everyone. All I did was run.”

“Anduin, you’re the king, the High King even. You’re on a trip to visit Kul Tiras as a guest. You’re not supposed to be battling rogue mechagnomes. You didn’t bring Shalamayne.” Wrathion’s hands found a knot in his shoulder and began working on it. “I couldn’t let anything happen to you, you’re too important.”

“Still, thank you. You risked a lot of injury for me, and I’m grateful.”

“It’s what I’m here for. You didn’t think I came along simply to see the country, did you?”

Anduin raised his head, meeting glowing red eyes. “I thought you came to make sure I wasn’t bedding Mathias.”

That earned him a shrug. “Partially. But I also came to ensure no harm came to you. Most people forget that I’m not human. It works in my favor. And even if you weren’t interested in me as a lover, we are friends.”

He tilted his head up, kissing Wrathion softly. The dragon returned the kiss eagerly, tugging Anduin closer and sliding hands along his back. Anduin molded to the strong body beneath him, deepening the kiss.

“I think we should probably call it a night,” Wrathion said breathlessly when they broke the kiss. “As much as I want you to stay, I don’t trust myself around you right now.”

“The feeling is mutual,” Anduin said, sliding off him. He stretched, then bent down to kiss the dragon’s forehead. “Tell me you intend on staying most nights with me when we get back to Boralus.”

“As often as you’ll have me,” Wrathion promised.

***********************************************************************************

“Again, I’m sorry I couldn’t spend more time with you while you were in Boralus,” Jaina said to Anduin as they stood in the courtyard. “I’m glad we had some time yesterday though.”

He hugged her, taking an extra moment. “I understand, Aunt. Ruling a country takes a lot of time. It was nice to see you when I could. And I did get to see some of Kul Tiras. I know more about your people now, and it’s helped me with personal decisions.” He caught the knowing glance she gave Wrathion.

“Thank you for letting me come on this trip, Lord Admiral,” the dragon said, apparently mindful of the nobles milling about the courtyard. “It was a pleasure to see your beautiful country and meet your people.”

“Thank you for coming along with my nephew, Advisor. I’m sure he found your company more enjoyable than being on his own most of the time,” she said with a kind smile.

Several nobles began to approach Anduin, and he put on his court smile, the neutral expression that was both pleasant and distant at once. Before they could open their mouths, Mathias appeared in front of him with a short bow.

“Everything is in order, your majesty, Lord Admiral. The gryphons are being brought up now, the portal room is secure, and Commander Wyrmbane is on hand to speak with King Wrynn, as requested.”

“Thank you, Master Shaw.” Jaina gave Anduin a hug. “Be safe, and be careful.”

“I will, Aunt. Thank you for everything.”

They mounted their gryphons and took to the skies. Anduin spent most of the trip staring at the city, trying to spot the places he’d been with Flynn and Mathias. He recognized the _Middenwak_ e as they came near the gryphon roost and smiled, thinking of the night they spent on deck.

Once landed, He handed the reins over to a stable keeper, and followed Mathias down a set of steps. There, near the portal room, was Commander Halford Wyrmbane, leader of the Seventh Legion.

“Commander, thank you for taking time out of your schedule to see me before I depart,” Anduin said, shaking the older paladin’s hand.

“Your majesty, I always have time for you.”

“I trust things are well?” he inquired, noticing Wrathion standing just behind him.

“For the most part. Since the armistice, things have been quiet, and everything seems to be winding down. Except for champions and heroes doing azerite runs and daily practice with the legion, there isn’t a lot going on that I’m in charge of. I’m sure Master Shaw is busy, but I find myself at loose ends.”

Anduin said, “I suspect we’ll be pulling out soon, now that things are settled here. I don’t have a timeline just yet, but there’s no longer much reason to stay here. I’m sure you and your men will be anxious to return to Stormwind.”

Wyrmbane nodded. “We go where you send us, sire, but I would be lying if I said I didn’t miss home.”

“As soon as we have a timeline, I’ll make sure you get it.” Anduin caught a glimpse of Mathias turning to look over at the Middenwake, a touch of sadness on his face. Schooling his features to a neutral expression, Anduin continued. “I know it won’t be immediate, but I’ll give as much warning as I can, given the circumstances.”

“Appreciate it, your majesty. I shouldn’t keep you. I need to see what’s keeping Fairwind, anyway. Blasted Captain’s always late.”

Anduin hid a smile. “I’m sure he’s very busy.”

The grey-haired man grumbled. “Sometimes I think he does it intentionally.”

“He’s coming up the stairs now,” Mathias said over his shoulder.

Anduin peered past them, to see the tall Kul Tiran striding across the pavement. “Commander, Mathias, I’ve been looking all over for you! Oh, hello Advisor, your majesty. I didn’t realize today was the day you were leaving. I’ll just wait on the ship.”

“Captain Fairwind, you’re disrespecting the High King!” Wyrmbane began, and Anduin saw Mathias prepare to step in.

“It’s quite all right, Commander Wyrmbane,” Anduin said, stalling everyone. “I’ve met Captain Fairwind, and we’re on friendly terms. Yes captain, we’re off today, and I’ll not see your lovely city for some time. But I want to reinforce my invitation to the Keep, should you ever find yourself in Stormwind. I would love to have you come for dinner one night, if you have time.” He didn’t miss the raised eyebrows in Wyrmbane’s helmet, nor the small smile on Mathias’s face.

Flynn grinned, a wide smile. “Of course, your majesty. That would be great. Have a safe trip back, and I’ll see you again sometime.” With a wave, he turned and walked back towards the ships.

“Is there anything I can send from Stormwind for you?” Anduin asked, turning back to the paladin. “Something to make life easier while you wait to come home?”

“No, sire, nothing. But I thank you for the thought.”

“We should get you going, your majesty,” Mathias said. “They’re holding up portal traffic on both ends for you.”

“Oh, yes, of course. Thank you for your service, Commander, and I hope to see you in Stormwind soon.” He shook the man’s hand, and turned to the portal room, watching the guards and servants enter first.

“Thanks for everything, Mathias. I think the best time I had here was with you and Flynn,” he said, clasping the redhead’s hand.

“I’m glad you had a good visit.”

“Tell Flynn I mean it, I want him to come visit,” he insisted.

“I will, now go on through, people are waiting.”

He stepped through the portal, ignoring the familiar wave of dizziness, and found himself in the Mage Tower. Several servants ushered him to a private gryphon roost, where he took the reins of a snowy white gryphon. The ride to the Keep’s roost was short, and soon he was back in a familiar setting. He stretched once off the gryphon, and started for the doors to the Keep. A scribe met him, handing him the day’s schedule. He suppressed a sigh. It was a day of meetings and paperwork, and looked to be a late night.

“I need you to change some of this,” he said quietly to the man. “My Kul Tiras trip was more draining than I anticipated, I need to be done with the day’s reports and meetings by dinner. Even if I have to work through it, I don’t plan on working all night on the day I’ve gotten back.”

“Of course your majesty, I’ll make the changes and bring the new schedule to your office.” The man disappeared with the paper.

“Wrathion?” Anduin called, wanting to catch the dragon before he walked into the keep.

“Yes?”

“Can you come by my rooms after dinner?” He kept his face neutral, hoping no one would pay attention to them.

“Of course,” Wrathion also kept his face blank, but Anduin could see how his shoulders tensed.

“Great, I’ll see you then,” he said, turning to go into a side door. He turned to head to his study. It was going to be a long, boring afternoon.


	14. Chapter 14

Anduin heard the knock on the door, and crossed the room quickly to open it. Wrathion stepped inside, looking unusually somber.

“Good evening, your majesty,” he said, as Anduin shut and locked the door behind him.

“There’s no one around, Wrathion. It’s only us, and I scheduled everything for a late morning. I claimed the trip to Boralus tired me to buy us some time. I’ll make up for it with a week of late nights,” he finished with a shrug and a smile.

The dragon embraced him, kissing his forehead. “And you’re sure you want me to stay the night?”

Anduin moved away and undid the top few buttons of his shirt, pulling the neck open. “What do you think, Alpha?”

Wrathion leaned in, inhaling deeply. “Oh, I can scent you. Why are you risking this?”

Anduin pulled the dragon closer. “I took a partial dose, and hoped it would wear off in time. I thought you’d like this better.” The only response he got was a deep growl, as Wrathion buried his face in his neck. Anduin closed his eyes, clinging to the dragon.

“You smell so delicious, I could stay here all night,” came the muffled reply.

“I hope you don’t. I thought we were going to bed?”

That got Wrathion’s attention, and he pulled back, staring at Anduin. “I would like nothing more, my king,” he said softly. “This means you haven’t changed your mind, I take it.”

“Not at all. I want you, want you with me. In me.” He blushed at the boldness of his own words.

Wrathion kissed him, mouth hot and insistent, hands firm on Anduin’s back. He clutched at the dragon, desire ripping through him, pooling in his stomach, setting him on fire. He parted his lips when Wrathion’s tongue sought entrance, moaning at the heat, head swimming at the taste of him. Smoke and musk and Alpha, and so very, very good.

When they broke apart, both were breathing hard, and Anduin was unsteady on his feet. “My bedroom,” he gasped, tugging the dragon towards the doorway.

Once inside, with the door shut, he began shedding his clothes, watching the dragon do the same. He must have had a smile on his face, as Wrathion stopped after removing his shirt to ask, “What do you find so funny?”

“Of all the ways I imagined this going, in a hurry wasn’t one of them,” he admitted.

That earned him a quirked brow. “Would you like me to undress you, take my time?”

Anduin took off his trousers, leaving himself in nothing but underclothes. “Light, no. I don’t have the patience for that. If you don’t touch me soon, I’ll go mad.”

Wrathion slipped out of his own soft pants, setting his clothes on a chair, and moved to Anduin. “Someday I will do this properly. Wine, flowers, undressing you slowly. Kissing every inch of you.” Anduin shivered at the mental image. The dragon continued, “Tonight I bow to our needs. But don’t expect me to rush everything.”

Anduin reached up, cupping Wrathion’s face in his hands. “I hope you won’t. I want this to be enjoyable for both of us. Don’t keep me waiting too long though, I want you too badly.” He kissed the dragon as strong arms encircled him and pulled him close. Their bodies pressed together, and he could feel their erections rub, causing him to moan softly.

Wrathion broke the kiss, guiding Anduin to the bed. Once they were on it, he buried his face in Anduin’s neck, inhaling again, then licking at the scent markers there. “So good,” he groaned as the king writhed under him, hands clutching at muscular shoulders.

“More,” Anduin begged, pressing his body to his lover, sliding one hand down the smooth, flat stomach of his dragon, finding the trail of hair on his abdomen. He stopped when he found the waistband of Wrathion’s underclothes, and hesitated, then flattened his hand, moving over the erection he’d felt earlier. The dragon groaned, and then there were teeth on his neck, not biting, but enough pressure to know they were there.

“Yes,” Anduin hissed, emboldened by Wrathion’s reaction. He moved his palm, running it over the hardness, trying to map it out in his mind without looking. A part of him was still too shy to look, too unsure.

“Don’t stop,” the dragon breathed, teeth still on Anduin’s neck. The words were muffled and slurred, but Anduin understood. He pressed harder, fingers curving, taking in the shape of Wrathion’s cock as he worked, enjoying the noises he coaxed out of him. Carefully, he ran his hand lower, over the dragon’s balls, and the dragonrutted into his hand.

The teeth on his neck moved, and he felt a sense of loss. It was replaced by Wrathion covering him, pressing him into the mattress as he lay on top of him, one knee pressed between Anduin’s, forcing the king’s legs apart. Their cocks rubbed together as the dragon thrust slowly, a delicious sensation that caused Anduin to whimper.

“You’re driving me mad,” Wrathion murmured, red eyes blazing as he gazed down at Anduin. “I’m having to hold back from taking you right now.”

“Then don’t,” Anduin challenged.

Instead of answering, Wrathion kissed him fiercely, grinding into him harder. Anduin felt on fire with lust, every part of his body tingling with need. He slid his hands along the dragon’s back, touching as much hot skin as he could get his hands on, desperate for more.

When they pulled apart, Wrathion moved, tugging on Anduin’s underclothes. He lifted his hips, allowing the garment to come off, and reached for the dragon’s, but Wrathion was already pulling them off. Anduin stared, momentarily stunned.

Like all Alphas, Wrathion was well endowed, although his cock was not like any that Anduin had seen. Admittedly, his knowledge was limited, but he knew no human had a shape like that. Wrathion’s was long and fairly thick, with ridges starting from the base, and a narrow, triangular tip. Generous balls hung low and full. Anduin swallowed, mouth dry.

“Am I displeasing to you?” Wrathion asked quietly. “I know I’m different, but I will remake myself in any form you choose.”

“Not at all. I didn’t know what to expect.” Anduin reached out, hesitantly touching it. The skin was hot to the touch, and felt the same as his own. He traced fintertips along the ridges, exploring their shape, listening to the dragon suck in a breath. Noticing the tip was wet, he ran a finger over it, swiping up the bead of pre-cum and hearing Wrathion let out a soft moan.

He looked at the dragon, who was watching him beneath eyes half closed in pleasure, and brought his finger to his mouth, licking the drop off. Musky Alpha exploded on his tongue, and he whimpered.

Wrathion growled, pushing him flat again, pressing his face back into Anduin’s neck. Teeth grazed him, and Anduin managed to squeeze out a “Please,” before the bite registered. His head swam with pleasure, and his cock jerked, so close to the release he sought.

“This is going to end before we get started,” Wrathion said when he finally released Anduin’s neck. “I have no control tonight.”

Anduin laughed, breathless. “It’s a pity my heat is a ways out, or we wouldn’t have to worry about it ending.”

The dragon groaned. “Please tell me you can take time for that. I would enjoy being locked away with you for a few days.”

“I can. I pretend I’m ill during that time.”

Wrathion began kissing his neck and chest. “I look forward to your next heat, especially if you skip your potions.”

“I don’t usually, but for you I will,” Anduin said, letting his head fall back on the pillow and closing his eyes as sensation washed over him. His hands found his lover’s hair, and toyed with ittenderly. “Your touch is nice.”

“Just wait,” Wrathion promised, and worked lower, along his abdomen, through the wiry hair.

Anduin gasped when the dragon’s hot mouth encircled the head of his cock, tongue licking the slit. He couldn’t help bucking his hips, trying to encourage Wrathion to take him deeper. “Oh Light!”

A pleased hum came from Wrathion, as he leisurely licked his way down Anduin’s shaft before taking him in his mouth again. He took him in, until his goatee brushed against the king’s balls, bringing about its own form of pleasure. The dragon sucked, moving slowly, hands caressing Anduin’s thighs and ass, one hand reaching between his legs, teasing him. All Anduin could do was play with Wrathion’s hair, and try not to come from the intensity, moaning and whimpering all the while.

“Oh Wrathion,” he moaned after the dragon had done something especially wicked with his tongue. “Are you trying to end me?”

Wrathion came off his cock with an obscene pop, lips red and shiny. “I’m pleasing you. Am I not doing it right?” The smile on his face was devilish.

“If you keep that up, I won’t last.” Anduin tugged gently at his hair, urging him to move back up. “I love that, but I thought there were other things you wanted from me.”

The dragon worked his way back up Anduin’s body, kissing and nipping at sensitive flesh. “I suppose I could be persuaded to stop for now.”

Anduin reached down, running a hand along Wrathion’s hip, working his way toward the dragon’s cock, and fisting his hand around it. Hesitantly, he stroked him, watching his lover’s face, trying to judge the reaction he was getting. Wrathion melted into the bed, eyes closing, breathing ragged.

“Oh yes,” the dragon panted.

“Am I doing it right?”

“Anduin, anything you do is right. Your touch is enough to please me.”

He leaned over, kissing the dragon’s lips, tasting himself, and a thrill ran through him. He pushed Wrathion on his back, and, hand never leaving the dragon’s erection, started his own path down his lover. He explored leisurely, licking at hard nipples, tracing fingers through the dark chest hair, and moved down, drawing his tongue across taut abs. Wrathion writhed beneath him, hands fisted in the bedcovers, but did not stop him.

When he worked his way to the dragon’s cock, he paused for a moment, and then bent forward to lick at the tip. Wrathion arched his back, coming off the bed with a groan. Anduin pulled away. “Am I doing something wrong?”

“Oh no, my king, that is very much right. It’s very good, and I am very bad at self-control tonight. And also using very too much. You have destroyed my ability to smooth talk my way through this.”

Anduin laughed. “I’m lucky I remember my own name, so we’re even.” He bent down again, and took the dragon’s length in his mouth, sucking in more than the tip. The ridges made it hard to take it in smoothly, but he managed what he could. Not having the faintest idea what to do, he let his hands explore Wrathion’s body while he worked, sliding it in and out, enjoying the Alpha flavor of him.

It didn’t take long before strong hands were on his head, pulling him away. “I could let you do that longer, but that would end the fun we have planned. As it stands, I don’t think I’m going to be able to last long in you, you’re too much.”

Anduin moved up, laying in Wrathion’s arms, inhaling the scent of Alpha. He was oddly content, despite being so horny it hurt.

“I don’t care how long you last, I just want you to take me. I want to know what it’s like,” he admitted quietly. “what being with an Alpha is like.”

Wrathion stroked his hair. “Let me salvage my control, my king. Give me a few moments?”

Anduin nodded, wrapping an arm around the dragon. He tucked his head against his lover’s chest, listening to the strong heartbeat, and closed his eyes, basking in the warmth, the feeling of being cared for.

After several minutes, Wrathion asked, “How do you want to be?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never actually thought about it,” he confessed.

“Let’s try on your knees, I’m told it’s easier. And I’ll be less likely to try and claim you that way.”

Anduin shivered. “Yes. No claiming me, not yet. If we go that route, I want it to be mutual.”

“Of course. Never without your consent.”

Anduin knelt on the bed, Wrathion behind him. The dragon ran reassuring hands down his back and along his hips, holding him close, letting him lean in for comfort. Once Anduin had relaxed, Wrathion reached down, and began to work as his entrance, fingers gentle. Anduin moaned at the touch, finding it both arousing and uncomfortable.

“Should I use oil?”

“Perhaps? I don’t know if I produce much slick when I’m not in heat.” Anduin leaned forward and pulled a vial of oil from his nightstand, handing it over. Wrathion oiled up his fingers, and went back to touching Anduin, his other hand tracing patterns on the king’s chest.

When the dragon’s finger entered him, Anduin cried out loudly, shocking himself. He immediately slapped a hand over his mouth, and knew a flush was creeping over his face.

“There’s no need to be embarrassed,” Wrathion said, soothing him with touches. “I love hearing you, knowing I bring you pleasure.” He pressed his finger deeper, coaxing another cry, this one quieter, from the king. “That’s it, enjoy this. It’s meant to be pleasurable.”

Anduin rested his head on the dragon’s shoulder, closing his eyes as Wrathion worked. The discomfort from earlier had vanished, and all that was left was pleasure and desire, both building. When a second finger slipped in him, he moaned and gripped the dragon’s leg.

“Enjoyable?” Wrathion asked in a murmur.

“Very.”

“How is this?” And the dragon did something that made stars burst in Anduin’s view, coupled with intense waves of feeling. He gasped, swaying.

“Light, Wrathion, what did you do?”

The dragon kissed his neck, moving to his cheek. “Found the place inside you where you get the most pleasure. See?” And he pressed again, his free arm holding Anduin steady while the young king cried out and swayed again.

“You’re destroying me, dragon.”

“And you’ll be my downfall, king.”

Anduin gasped and moaned as Wrathion worked him open, pleasuring him with strong fingers, making him ready. Just when he thought he’d come if the dragon continued to touch him, the fingers withdrew, and he was gently leaned forward.

“You’re ready now, and I can’t wait. Do you still want this, Anduin?”

“Absolutely. There’s no one else I would rather do this with than you, Wrathion.”

Wrathion’s cock brushed his ass, and then he was pressing into him, inching in slowly. Anduin forced himself to relax, feeling the tapered head breach him, and the ridges spread the tight ring of muscle. There was no pain, only a muted unusual sensation that wasn’t unpleasant. Each ridge brought it to a point, then receded.

“Doing okay?” Wrathion’s voice, low and worried, came from behind him.

“I’m fine, it’s just odd. You’re bumpy.”

A short laugh, then “I worried about that, although I was told my partners might prefer it.”

“Don’t stop, I want to feel you all the way in me.”

Anduin leaned back, forcing Wrathion deeper into him. The dragon’s cock stroked that spot that had brought him such pleasure before, and couldn’t stop a pleased little sigh from escaping. He kept pressing against his lover until he could feel Wrathion seated fully.

“Oh, Anduin, you feel so good.” Wrathion’s voice was strained.

“And you feel right,” he said, and realized he meant it. “Take me, please.”

The dragon began to move, with shallow strokes that Anduin barely felt. Impatient, Anduin leaned away as Wrathion pulled back, forcing the dragon to slide further out. As he entered Anduin again, the ridges on his cock rubbed the right spots, sparking waves of pleasure in the king. Anduin groaned, moving to meet Wrathion’s gentle thrust. “Harder,” he demanded.

The dragon obeyed, and Anduin whimpered, seeing spots in his vision. “Oh yes, yes,” he moaned, clutching the bedcovers. He rocked back to meet his lover, feeling their flesh slap together, desire pooling in his loins.

“Anduin,” Wrathion warned. “I can’t last.”

“Then don’t.”

Anduin’s words set something loose in the dragon, who began to pound into him with a snarl. Anduin braced himself, accepting the onslaught, drawing closer and closer to his climax. The word narrowed to just him and Wrathion, to their joined bodies, and the pleasure they were giving each other.

Wrathion growled, and Anduin felt hot waves filling him as the dragon’s hands tightened on his hips, holding him close. Being filled by an Alpha was all it took, and Anduin climaxed hard, coming all over the bedcovers with a shout as the world blurred.

They stayed as they were, for long minutes, panting heavily, each lost in their own thoughts. The world come back into the focus, but Anduin felt hazy and floaty.

Eventually Wrathion withdrew, moving to one side of the bed to lie down. He reached out a hand, and Anduin collapsed against him. Wrathion sniffed along his neck, licking gently, and Anduin shivered.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think about how sensitive you’d be.”

“It’s fine. I didn’t even realize I would be. I like it when you do that.”

“You just taste so delicious, even better now.” Wrathion licked again. “How do you feel?”

Anduin considered. “Dazed. But I’m good.”

“I’m glad to hear it. Did I hurt you?”

“I think I’ll be sore tomorrow, but isn’t that to be expected? I mean, it’s not my heat, so I’m not as flexible. And even if I am sore, I wanted it harder, so it’s my fault.”

Wrathion chuckled. “As long as I don’t hurt you unduly.”

Anduin twisted so he was face to face with his lover. “Are you okay?”

Wrathion met his look. The red gaze was steady, comforting. “I’m more than okay. I am overjoyed you let me be your first. Your first to bed you, your first lover, your first Alpha.”

Anduin smiled shyly. “If I’m honest with myself, you’ve always been my first choice, in all things.” He reached up and brushed a lock of hair back from the dragon’s forehead.

Wrathion kissed Anduin tenderly. “And you’ve been mine. It just took us this long to figure it out.”


	15. Chapter 15

Anduin woke, noticing it was early. With a yawn, he stretched, careful not to disturb the figure asleep in bed with him. Wrathion had shared his bed every night in the two weeks they’d been back from Boralus, even though Anduin had been so busy they’d had little time for anything but sleeping. The dragon hadn’t complained, simply shown up every evening with a book, and read on the sofa while Anduin handled reports and drafted letters, and held him gently once they had retired to bed.

He turned on his side, watching Wrathion sleep, drinking in the handsome features of his lover. Since the dragon took up residence in his rooms he’s slept better, and looked forward to seeing him each morning upon waking. He wondered if it was too soon to offer wardrobe space, and to make the sleeping arrangement permanent.

“I can hear you thinking. At least come here while you do it,” the sleepy dragon murmured, shifting and extended an arm. One eye opened, emitting a red glow. “You told me you don’t have meetings until eight, so you can be a few minutes late for your paperwork.”

Anduin moved, settling in against Wrathion. “True, it won’t complain if I don’t get to it right away.” He stroked the hair of the dragon’s chest idly.

“Mmmm, that’s nice. I know you have to be up early, but I don’t like waking alone. At least today I get you for a bit.” The dragon dropped a kiss on the top of Anduin’s head, holding him close. “You smell delicious too. Potion wear off?”

“I’ve been taking less than the full dose. You’re the only one who would be around when it wears off.”

“Appreciate it. A couple times this week your scent has lingered. Makes me miss you.”

Anduin snuggled closer. “My schedule isn’t heavy today, how about dinner together here? A quiet evening in?”

“I’d like that.”

Anduin stayed in bed as long as he could, before regretfully pulling away. “I’ll be late for my meeting if I don’t leave soon.” He leaned down, capturing the dragon’s lips in a lingering kiss.

He dressed quickly, shaved, then went to his potion cabinet. He pulled one out and downed a little less than half of it. With luck, it would be wearing off by the time they finished dinner, and that would work well with his plans. He shivered in anticipation as he put the vial back.

His first meeting of the day was a short one, and he passed the day in meeting after meeting, with barely enough time for a quick lunch. He ate a sandwich while going over notes for a council session, and carried a cup of coffee with him down the hallway.

Genn stopped him before he entered the room. “You seem behind today, Anduin. Are you having problems?”

Anduin tried to look neutral. “Not at all. I just slept a little late.I’ve been playing catch up ever since.”

The wolf raised an eyebrow. “A dragon in your bed will do that.”

Anduin opened his mouth to deny Genn’s claim, then shut it.

“Smart lad. I’m old, but my nose works just fine. I can’t say I approve of your choice, given the history of his flight, but you’re an adult and can choose for yourself. Don’t give me a reason to say I told you so.” The worgen fixed him with a stern look and walked past him into the council chamber.

“Not being very subtle, are you?” Mathias said, appearing at Anduin’s elbow.

“I won’t say we’re obvious,” he said, turning to the spy. “But it’s going to get out sooner rather than later, and I may as well nudge it in the direction I want it to go.”

Mathias nodded. “Best to be in charge of the process when you can. It will get away from you, and rumors will start. Be prepared to handle them.”

Anduin sighed. “Why does this have to be so complicated?”

Mathias put a hand on his shoulder. “Because love is messy. Come on, you’re going to be late.”

Anduin followed him in, pondering the words. Did he love Wrathion?

He was the last to arrive, and noticed Wrathion seated across the large table, head down, writing notes on a sheet of paper. He forced himself to look away, to watch the meeting be called to order, although his mind was anywhere but present. He faced each member of the council as the spoke, noting down what he thought might be important, but asked no questions. He kept circling back to Mathias’s comment as noble after noble spoke at length.

By the end of the meeting, he was no closer to an answer, but was more than ready to have his day over with. As he stood, he caught Wrathion’s eye and gestured for him to come over. No sooner than he did that, a pair of council members came up to him, wanting to discuss a tax bill. He shelved an internal sigh and put on a diplomat’s neutral expression.

“I’d be happy to speak with you, but will you give me one moment?” After they nodded he turned to Wrathion, who was waiting some distance away. “Is your schedule still free for dinner?”

“It is, your majesty.” Wrathion’s voice was court appropriate.

“Excellent. Will my quarters in an hour work?”

A flash of surprise lit the dragon’s face, but he recovered quickly. “Of course.”

“I’ll see you then.” Anduin turned back to the nobles, who were watching the conversation with interest. “Thank you, gentlemen. Now, you were saying?”

He managed to extricate himself from the discussion with enough time to arrange to have dinner sent up, and made it to his rooms to change into less formal clothing. It was a relief to be free of the high collar of the short and jacket, and dress in a simple linen tunic instead. He didn’t bother with boots, and after brushing his hair, left it down.

He opened the door as soon as Wrathion knocked, not missing the startled look on his lover’s face. Once the dragon was inside, he shut and locked the door, and pulled Wrathion in for a kiss.

“You’re looking casual,” Wrathion remarked, after they moved apart.

“I was tired of court wear, and we have all evening. Would you rather I dressed up for dinner?”

Wrathion ran his hands through Anduin’s hair. “Not at all.”

Anduin pushed him towards the sofa. “Sit. Relax. I left something on the end table for you to read. I’ll pour us some wine.”

As the dragon sat, he poured two glasses of wine, setting Wrathion’s near his elbow. Anduin curled up on the sofa, laying his head against his lover, watching him turn the pages of the “ _SI:7 Primer Alpha and Omega_ _Information_ _For New Members_ ” booklet. Wrathion had skipped to the section on bonding. That boded well for what he wanted to discuss over dinner. Sipping his wine, he was content to watch the dragon read.

He felt Wrathion jump when the knock sounded at the door, but he’d been expecting it. Setting his wine down, he answered the door, letting the servant and cart in. “Set it up on the table please. I won’t need it collected tonight.”

He picked up his wine and sat back down next to Wrathion, not quite as close as before, but closer than would be proper. He knew the servants gossiped, and figured by morning most of the staff would know he was sitting too close to the handsome dragon.

“Trying to spark rumors?” Wrathion asked, shutting the booklet once the servant had left.

Anduin shrugged. “Are you embarrassed to share my bed?”

“Not in the least. I wasn’t aware you were making our relationship public.”

Anduin sipped his wine, looking for the words. “People will find out about us sooner or later. With the staff as big as it is, gossip spreads like wildfire. I would rather control some of it, if I can. It’s better people speculate on things someone’s seen, than absolute guesses. Giving them parts of the truth will keep them away from things I’d like to keep hidden.”

“Like your being an Omega.”

“Like that, yes.”

Red eyes searched his for long moments. “Very well. You’re the king, you know more about handling gossip and misdirection than I do. And it affects you more. I’m only an advisor.”

Anduin snorted and stood. “And a dragon. Believe me, that’s gossip enough for most people. The king taking a dragon as a lover, let alone one of the two remaining dragons of the black dragonflight. That should keep them talking for a while. Come on, let’s eat before it gets cold.”

They went to the table, and Anduin moved his place setting across it, to sit next to Wrathion. Dinner was a pork roast, with root vegetables, the first of the season’s ripe apples, and a starchy potato dish, and everything was excellent. Anduin ate slowly, feeling the butterflies in his stomach at the questions he wanted to ask Wrathion.

“You’re quiet. I swear I can hear you thinking like this morning,” Wrathion said.

“I was wondering something,” Anduin said, taking the opening. “Do you like your rooms?”

“They’re comfortable, and suit me quite well. Why do you ask?”

“I was curious if you’d be interested in bringing your things up here. You could share my wardrobe, or I could have one brought in for you. That way you wouldn’t have to run to your own room in the morning to change. If you wanted to keep your rooms for personal belongings, or for your own use, I’d understand, but-” he stopped talking, realizing he was babbling.

Wrathion put his fork down and turned to Anduin. “You’re asking me to stay here with you?”

He felt the blush creep up over his cheeks. “Only if you’d like to. You’re sleeping in my bed every night, why not be comfortable? Besides…I like having you here.”

With a gentle hand, the dragon stroked his cheek. “I would like that, very much.”

He let out a sigh, smiling. “I was afraid you’d think me silly, for asking you so soon.”

“Not at all. I enjoy spending time with you. You do know this will cause more people to talk.”

Anduin turned to his dinner, taking a bite. He chewed and swallowed before replying. “I know, and that’s something we’ll have to address. Rumors can be fine for a while, but there will have to be something official said. With you moving in here, can I assume that you’re willing to try this long term, with me?”

Wrathion took the king’s fork from him, setting it on his own plate, and turned Anduin’s head towards him. The deep red gaze was steady. “Anduin, I’ve been half in love with you since they carried you in, broken and battered, to Tong’s tavern. All our time together has shown me is that those feelings haven’t faded. I’m willing to give this all the time in the world.”

“I saw you reading the section about bonding. Do you want that? I know you said dragons have a strong urge to claim, but I’m not a prize to be won.”

Wrathion stroked Anduin’s cheek. “I would happily perform a mutual bonding with you. My instincts are not so strong as to make the idea of being claimed myself repellent. But, there’s one thing I won’t do.”

“What?” Anduin asked, leaning into his touch.

“I won’t do it for a year and a day. Dragons don’t do that. If you wanted out of the bond, I would break it with you, whether it was a month or ten years. But I refuse to attempt a trial. We bond, or we don’t.”

Anduin leaned his head against Wrathion’s shoulder, inhaling his scent. “As long as you’re willing to break it if we end up unable to stand each other, I’m fine with that. I just don’t want to be trapped.”

A strong hand stroked his hair. “I would never trap you. Never.”

“Your touch is nice,” Anduin murmured, closing his eyes.

“Stay with me. There’s some things you should know.”

“Hmmm?”

“Bonding with a dragon leaves a scar. When we share the claiming bites, the second bite leaves puncture marks from my fangs. It can’t be helped. They can’t be healed away. You’ll wear my mark for the rest of your life.”

A shiver ran down him at the thought. He slowly raised his head, meeting Wrathion’s gaze. “Just the four scars?”

“Yes.”

“That’s nothing. You’ve seen me. The Divine Bell left bigger scars than that on my legs. Does it bother you that I won’t be able to do the same?”

Wrathion shrugged. “A little, but you’re human. I can’t expect you to grow fangs and bite me. Just know that any dragon that sees those marks will know what they mean. Alphas and Omegas may be rare, but some knowledge is shared among all dragons, to help educate the few of us there are.”

“Remind me never to be shirtless around Kalec,” Anduin muttered, earning a laugh from his lover.

“I doubt it will be a problem. I just wanted you to know they’ll stay on your skin, in case you have doubts about us lasting. You’ll always have a reminder of me.”

Anduin considered for a moment. “Is it wrong to hope I’m right about us?”

Wrathion laughed. “It’s optimistic.”

“I’ve thought about bonding since that first night back from Boralus. I know it’s sudden, but I keep coming back to it.” Anduin ducked his head, afraid to meet Wrathion’s gaze.

“I would be lying if I said I hadn’t considered it too, my king.”

Warmth flooded his chest, sinking to his stomach, calming the butterflies. “Tonight? We have plenty of time.”

Wrathion tilted his head up, kissing him softly. “If you would like.”

“Would you lie with me for a bit first? I’m not exactly sure how to proceed,” he admitted.

Wrathion stood, taking his hand. “Let’s get comfortable. If it feels wrong tonight, we won’t. Like you said, there’s enough time for us to do what we please.”

Anduin followed the dragon into the bedroom, settling in on the bed with him. He laid his head on Wrathion’s chest, happy to snuggle close. Closing his eyes, he let out a sigh. Wrathion stroked his hair, one arm about him. He let his thoughts drift, content to just be.

“Still with me?” Wrathion asked some time later, waking him.

“Hmm? I must have drifted off.” He stretched.

“We both did. I think it’s been a couple hours.” Wrathion brushed a kiss onto his forehead.

“You’re so warm, it’s easy to nap.” Anduin tilted his head up, kissing the dragon. His lover shifted, pulling him closer, and deepened the kiss. Anduin sighed, leaning into it, throwing a leg up over Wrathion’s hip. He felt the dragon’s knee slide between his thighs, and press against his crotch. Anduin moaned, hips pressing, seeking friction.

As they broke the kiss, Wrathion kissed down his neck, stopping where his scent markers were, and inhaled deeply. He placed a hot kiss there, then a nip, causing Anduin to writhe in pleasure.

“More,” he said, rolling his hips against the dragon’s leg.

“Get undressed.”

He reluctantly pulled away, shedding his tunic, watching his lover strip off his white silk shirt and unwind his sash. He tugged at the fastenings of his trousers and worked them and his underclothes down, keeping his eyes on the dragon, drinking in the sight of him. He hoped he would never tire of Wrathion’s beauty.

Wrathion moved across the bed like a predator, covering Anduin’s body with his own, bathing his lover in warmth. Anduin slid one leg out, letting the dragon settle between his thighs, their erections pressing together, making him gasp. Hot lips nuzzled his neck, then he felt a bite. He moaned and rolled his hips again, basking in the scent of Alpha.

“You’re demanding tonight,” Wrathion murmured in his ear, his own hips pressing Anduin’s cock down, drawing out more whimpers.

“I want you.”

Another nip on the neck. “Is that all? You just want my body?”

“Wrathion, please,” he begged, trying unsuccessfully to reach down between them.

“If all you want is a quick fuck, I’m happy to oblige.” Wrathion reached over, into the night stand and pulled out oil. He shifted, moving down Anduin’s body, dropping a series of kisses as he went. “But I thought we discussed more.”

“I want that too, but you’re driving me to distraction.” Anduin took his erection in hand, stroking himself lightly. “It’s hard to think clearly when you’re that damned good-looking.”

Wrathion laughed quietly, then brushed Anduin’s hand away, replacing it with one slicked with oil. He stroked firmly, coating the shaft with the slick, running a thumb over the slit, making the young king gasp and buck his hips. “You’re so impatient.”

Anduin opened his mouth to retort, but the dragon had moved his other hand down and was slipping a finger inside him. The words he’d meant to say died on his lips, replaced with a soft moan as Wrathion pressed into him, and then found that spot from before, that had lights dancing in Anduin’s eyes. Waves of pleasure swept over him, and he closed his eyes.

“You’re incredible,” he whispered, clutching the sheets.

“I’m trying to make it good for you,” came the soft reply. Anduin felt a second finger join the first with a small burn, but it was replaced with another wave of pleasure. He rode the waves, awash in sensation, hoping that Wrathion wouldn’t make him come too soon.

“Stay with me, there’s more to come,” the dragon said, withdrawing his fingers. Anduin opened his eyes, looking up at his lover, meeting his steady gaze.

“Please,” he begged.

Wrathion pulled one of Anduin’s legs up, and then entered him slowly, taking his time. Anduin let his head thump back on the bed as inch-by-inch, the dragon slide into him, the ridges of his cock brushing against him in ways that had him shuddering in pleasure. Once finally seated in fully. Wrathion braced himself above Anduin and kissed him. Anduin wrapped arms about his lover’s neck, kissing him back feverishly.

“Take me before we bond, I want to feel you before we’re consumed.” Anduin’s voice was breathy, quiet.

Wrathion began with shallow thrusts, letting Anduin grow accustomed to him. Only after the young king’s urging did he thrust deeper, the ridges of his cock rubbing against that spot in Anduin that sparked lights in his vision, and Anduin knew he was close.

“I’m not going to last, Wrathion. Please, bond with me?”

“Yes,” Wrathion growled above him.

Anduin kissed down the dragon’s neck, finding the juncture where it met his shoulder, and set his teeth. The scent of Alpha, of Wrathion, was strong, and he was drowning in it. He hesitated for a moment, until he felt Wrathion take up the same position, then he bit down. His nerves sang out as a jolt ran through him, not unlike the Light singing through his veins when he healed. He released the bite with a gasp, hearing the dragon’s muffled grunt.

He moved to the other side as if guided, placing his lips in the same spot. Wrathion tensed as he settled in, and he felt the tip of the dragon’s fangs on his shoulder. This was the moment, but he wasn’t backing out. With a deep breath, he placed his teeth, and bit again, hard.

The world whitened around the edges and a roaring filled his ears as Wrathion bit him, sharp points of pain blossoming on his shoulder. For a moment, he felt as if he had his own fangs, and felt them sink into his lover, tasting blood. His body tensed as his climax ripped through him, setting every part of his body on fire, filling him completely with pleasure, whiting out the world, drowning it out with roaring noise.

Then, the world went black.


	16. Chapter 16

Anduin slowly became aware of being pressed into the mattress by someone warm. He opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear his vision, and realized Wrathion was on top of him, asleep, or unconscious. He stroked the dragon’s dark hair, trying to piece things together.

He remembered being on the bed, wrapped in an embrace, the dragon deep in him, coaxing pleasure from his body. Then… the bonding. With his hand not in his lover’s hair, he reached up to his shoulder, feeling for blood. His hand came away clean.

Above him, Wrathion stirred. “Anduin?” He asked, voice sleepy.

“I’m here. I don’t understand what happened.”

Wrathion lifted his head, looking down at the young king. With a couple blinks, he shifted, wincing as they peeled themselves apart, and then moved to one side. “We must have been out a while.”

Anduin rolled on his side, to face his lover. “Did you know that would happen?”

“Not at all. Everything I’ve been told said two bites, a climax, and done.” Wrathion stroked his shoulder. “I was even told the bite would take time to heal, but you’re already scarred over.”

Anduin touched where Wrathion’s fingers had been. He could just barely make out a small, raised mark. “Maybe it’s because I’m a priest. The Light might have aided me. The bonding felt a lot like the Light.”

“Your guess is as good as mine. It’s possible that what I was told is only for bonding with other dragons. Perhaps no one thought to include what happens when bonding to mortals.”

Mortals. Anduin’s stomach clenched at that, and he realized that was something they’d never discussed. He pushed it aside to consider later. “Would you like to bathe? We’re a mess.”

Wrathion sat up. “Please.”

They made their way into the bathing chamber, the dragon setting up the tub while Anduin inspected his shoulder. With careful twisting, he could see front and back, and the four small, raised scars on the juncture of his neck. He felt satisfaction at being marked, and kept tracing a finger over them.

Wrathion came up behind him, bending down to kiss the marks. “Does it bother you?”

“Not at all.” Anduin closed his eyes and let out a happy sigh when Wrathion nipped at him, a shiver of pleasure running down his spine.

A whisper of a thought flitted through his mind, half remembered of blood and fangs, and he turned, looking at his lover. There, on the same shoulder, were four small, raised scars.

“Wrathion, look.” He drew the dragon to the mirror, pointing.

His lover looked, turning in the mirror to see the marks, and gaped. “That’s not possible.”

“But you didn’t have them before, did you?”

Wrathion shook his head.

“I can barely remember a moment of fangs and blood when I bit you, but nothing more. I don’t understand it,” Anduin said, leading Wrathion to the large tub. “Perhaps it’s dragon magic?”

“Has to be. Again, not a thing that was ever explained to me.”

They settled into the warm water, each on an end of the tub. Anduin took soap and a washcloth and scrubbed the remains of their lovemaking off his skin, then moved over and cleaned his lover’s body. Wrathion seemed deep in thought, and Anduin was content to leave him be. Once they were clean, he climbed onto the dragon’s lap, pleased when his lover’s arms came around him. He tucked his head into Wrathion’s shoulder and settled in.

Eventually he became aware of an undercurrent of worry, like a secret that should have come out sooner. It prickled at the back of his mind, making him shiver, and was tinged with a smokey scent.

“Are you cold?” the dragon asked him. “I can reheat the water.”

“No, I feel odd.”

“Look at me,” Wrathion commanded. Anduin did so. “Are you regretting what we did?”

“Oh no, I’m just...off. Like something’s wrong and I need to say it, but I’m not sure how?”

Red eyes regarded him. Then Wrathion tilted his head back onto the tub edge, closing his eyes. “Well, if you needed a sign our bond worked, you have it, my king.”

“You’re upset?”

The dragon sighed. “Yes and no. I meant to tell you something earlier, and I didn’t. And now it’s bothering me.”

Anduin put his head back down on Wrathion’s shoulder. “May as well tell me now.”

“I don’t know a lot about bonding with mortals. It’s not done often, because your lifespans are so short.”

“I had wondered about that, but I didn’t think about it until after the fact,” Anduin confessed. “Now I feel bad, not discussing it beforehand.”

“I feel worse.”

Anduin waited.

Wrathion lifted his head from the tub, pulling Anduin into a sitting position so their eyes met. “There is one thing dragons don’t discuss outside of our species. Our bond gives you some of my lifespan. You’re not immortal, but you’ll live longer than an average human by far, provided you don’t get a sword to the heart or decapitated.”

“How much longer are we talking?”

Wrathion held his gaze. “I’m not sure. I’ve heard it can be hundreds of years, if all goes well.”

“Light,” Anduin stared off across the room. Of all the secrets he thought his lover had been keeping, that was not something he’d ever considered.

A wet hand brushed his cheek. “Do you regret bonding with me, al klaruk?”

He took a moment before answering. “No. I would have done it even if I’d known. I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, and they never waned. But this will change things. We might have to make this official at some point, and I may not be able to hide my Omega status.”

“Official?”

Anduin looked at him. “Would you object to becoming my consort? Not now, of course, but soon? And perhaps my husband after? It would quell the rumors.”

Wrathion smiled. “I would love to.”

Anduin frowned, parsing the conversation. “What was that you called me?”

“Al klaruk? It means beloved in draconic.”

“I like it.” Anduin kissed his cheek. “Let’s dry off and go to bed. I’m about to fall asleep in the water.”

They dried off, and made their way into the bedroom. Anduin pulled the coverlet off, throwing it into the laundry basket. His ears burned at the idea of the gossip that was going to cause, but decided he’d weather it when it came. Most everyone would be aware he’d taken Wrathion as a lover soon enough. At least their bond could stay private.

He settled in next to the dragon, curling up in his strong arms.

“I forgot to tell you something too. You’ll be happy to find out my potions have no affect on you now. Flynn tells me he can scent Mathias through his, so you should be able to do the same,” Anduin said, and yawned.

“I like that. Your scent is so delicious,” Wrathion said, leaning in to inhale at Anduin’s neck. “It’s one of those things I love about you.”

“I thought it was my being king,” he teased.

“I don’t care you’re king. I love you because you’re you.”

Anduin’s heart skipped at the declaration, and he closed his eyes for a moment. “Never did I think that I’d end up meeting my bondmate in Tong’s Inn, after being nearly killed in Pandaria. Never did I think I’d punch him. Never did I think I’d end up with a dragon.”

“But?” Wrathion prompted.

“But here you are. And I love you too, with all my heart.”

His dragon pulled him closer, dropping a kiss in his hair. Tomorrow, they’d have to put space between them, and in the near future, Anduin would have to consider handling how the world as a whole saw Alphas and Omegas. But for the moment, he was content to relax in bed, safe in the arms of his own Alpha, knowing he was loved.

He drifted off to sleep with a smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! There's a third one brewing, because while Mathias and Flynn, and Anduin and Wrathion have gotten a happily for now, it's Azeroth and things are always going to come up. And even though these two couples are happy, what about the others out there?
> 
> I'm working on a fun short (for me) one right now, called [Chasing Tail](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088282/chapters/71403447), and then I'll dive in. Follow me on Twitter at[@IrielKayani](https://twitter.com/IrielKayani) if you want updates.

**Author's Note:**

> Updates are aiming for Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday. This fic is close to 50k, and I want to start on another one while I edit, so no nightly updates. Sorry about that


End file.
